


Inferno

by eloha



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ??? That’s not a thing, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel! Jeon Jungkook, Angel! Kim Taehyung, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Kink, Come Swallowing, Demon! Min Yoongi, Demon! Park Jimin, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, It’s mild though, M/M, Mild Language, Namjoon is going through it, Not really angst but I’ll tag it anyways, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Park Jimin, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Humiliation, angel summoning, but it’s what we deserve, mild drinking, that tag is so bad but it’s implied, these tags somehow got outrageous?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “It’s okay Joonie,” Hobi declares, taking a break in his ritual setup to smile at me, “if anything happens we have our guardians protecting us!”“Hoseoki I don’t think that’s how-“  I snap my mouth shut.Oh fuck it.Or, a story in which Hoseok and Jin take it upon themselves to conjure up Namjoon’s guardian, and I’m bad at summaries.





	1. Circle 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic with this fandom, I saw the prompt and couldn’t get it out of my head for the life of me. I felt like I could have written this chapter better, but alas, I say that with all of my work so let’s just go on and get into it. 
> 
> I will update tags as I go along, depending on the feedback for this bc I seriously have no idea where this is gonna go, and I will go into more detail along the way. This is only the first ch so I wouldn’t want to give anything away. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy (*´꒳`*)ﾟ*.・♡

It was a normal Friday. Same as it always is, there was absolutely nothing to be suspicious about. Taehyung and Jeongguk were seated on one of Hobi’s couches, curled up with a bowl of popcorn watching some godawful sitcom. They got popcorn kernels on the floor everytime they threw their head back with laughter. 

That feat would have made my eye twitch if Hobi, Jin and I weren’t well on our way past tipsy. Said two sprawled out along the opposite couch, while I occupy the floor. My fingers slinking into the soft beige rug. I would kill for this damn rug. 

“Sooo, Joonie,” Jin slurs throwing his leg over Hoseok, “still no luck with that guardian angel? Hm?”

“Yah, ‘s no big deal though.”

A horrified gasp rips out of Taehyung’s throat, and wide chocolate eyes meet my amused ones, “How can you say that Hyung! We are a very big deal, if you must know.”

I would take him seriously if he didn’t pout like a toddler afterwards, and also if we didn’t have this conversation almost every other day. 

“I may not have my own yet, but at least I’m surrounded by two of the cutest ones~”

“Ever the flatterer you are Joonie hyung,” Tae says, trying and failing to hide his pleased smirk. 

“You’re only saying that because you’re drunk Hyung.” Kookie retorts, finally looking at me when the commercial rolls on. 

“Probably you’re right.” A grin tugs at the corner of my mouth when he turns away, the tips of his ears just a tad bit on the pinkish side. 

“They’re right though joon,” Hobi sighs sounding more sober than he looks, “it kinda is a big deal. I mean you don’t usually see people without their guardians around. It’s rare.”

And he is right, absolutely right. Even in my drunken state I realize that fact. It’s not often, it’s actually _never_ , that I happen to come across somebody who doesn’t have their guardian already. Some are already born with them, some appear after tragic incidents like what happened to Jin. Some just appear out of thin air in a dance studio, as if it’s just something always natural to them. 

It’s something that has always fascinated me, seeing humans and their guardians bond together. They say it’s like a missing puzzle piece coming together, like finding a soulmate, whether in friendship or in love, and it’s something that I have yet to experience. The thought alone used to make me miserable. There were times when I had thought I was not good enough, or that I just didn’t deserve to have a guardian and instead I was blessed with amazing friends and their own guardians to keep after me. That has always been enough for me. 

“And that’s why,” Hobi singsongs, ungracefully getting off the couch to skip to his room, and that was enough for me to know this night had been a mistake. 

“Jinnie hyung and I made it a point to _help_ you find your guardi-“

“Oh my god,” I groan. My head falls back and I stare up at that white white ceiling wondering if my drunken mind conjured up Hoseok actually running out here with a book possibly older than Tae and Kookie. 

“‘Is for your own good.” Jin says deathly serious staring into my eyes. His own are glazed over and this is most definitely _not_ for my own good. 

“How is this even a good idea? What would make you think this is really a good idea?” 

Hoseok ignores my question and my pleading gaze as he travels around the room, searching for god knows wh- candles, fucking _candles._

“Is this a fucking seance- wait why are you turning out the lights. Tae, Kookie, What the- are you even going to stop them?!”

Taehyung barely spares me a glance, dainty fingers swiping through the air. “Oh it’s okay, entertain them. I doubt anything will happen.”

Some fucking guardian Angels those two are, I take back anything nice I ever said to them. 

“It’s okay Joonie,” Hobi declares, taking a break in his ritual setup to smile at me, “if anything happens we have our guardians protecting us!”

“Hoseoki I don’t think that’s how-“ I snap my mouth shut. 

Oh fuck it. 

I knew I had a weak spot for those two, but this just feels unfair. Seeing how both of their eyes glitter up at me, dazzling smiles paint along their lips. Life is unfair, this is unfair. I sigh and loll my head back, listening to the pads of their feet as they get whatever it is they have ready. 

I don’t blame them for going to this extreme, after all I am already 23 years old. It’s unheard of to not have a guardian by now. The alcohol may be getting to me more than I thought since I’m actually starting to agree with this tactic. 

“Okay Hyung, are you ready?!”

“No.” I rub my hands down my face before the sounds of the television drown out. We all make our way to Hoseok’s makeshift circle. Candles lit around it, wax already dripping down the sides, Hoseok stands up while the rest of us sit down, old book in hand. 

“You sure we’re not gonna conjure up a demon or something?” I say conspicuously, eyeing the circle with skepticism. 

“Oh poo! Have faith in us Joonie.” Jin declares. 

Taehyung and Jeongguk hide their snickers when that statement just makes the look in my eyes even more weary. 

“I guess I have no choice.”

 

———————

 

The sounds of an alarm blaring snap me out of sleep. I haul up from my spot on the floor, groaning when my head starts pounding harshly. Taehyung mutters something under his breath, arm slotting out from underneath his cover to find the noise and make it shut up. I see the exact moment he finds it, that sigh of relief washes his face before he burrows back under the duvet. 

I throw my arm over my eyes, hating how the sun already peaks through the windows. It doesn’t help that it reaches from floor to ceiling, not a curtain in sight, just the outlook of Seoul and the sun adding to a killer hangover. 

Hoseok, however, prances out of his room as if we weren’t on the brink of death last night. So much so, that I actually allowed them to conjure up demons. My eyes fall behind me just as Hoseok looks, Jin walks out just as merry from the guest room. His eyes landing on our makeshift seance. There’s a beat of silence where we all stare, eyes shifting to each other and back to the station before I groan out loud. 

“Oh for the love of-“

Jin’s excited voice cuts me off, his eyes wide with hope, “so did we do it?! Did you get your guardian.”

This fucking guy. 

“Yeah hyung I sure did,” both of their mouths drop at my raspy confession and I barely refrain from hiding my eye roll, “he’s right here.” I acknowledge, patting the lump that is Taehyung. The grunt he gives me in return should be enough confirmation that it’s him, but their excitement drowns out the obvious. 

Their feet sound like a herd of rhinos and I rub my temple already feeling a migraine coming on. It was worth it though, _oh_ it was so worth it, seeing how their eyes lit up and how they pulled the covers back only for them to see Taehyung drooling on one of Hobi’s throw pillows. I roll over and hide my face in the crook of my arm, tears leaking out of my eyes from my laughter. 

“That wasn’t cool hyung.” Hoseok says clearly not amused. Air swishing as he throws the cover back over Tae’s sleeping form. 

“It was so obvious, I can’t believe I actually fell for it.” Jin admits. 

I hear them both walk away and pray that the smell of coffee starts wafting in the air. Sure enough when I get my composure, sitting up to stretch my arms over head, the smell of the breakfast blend fills the air. My hands slide across the rug as I get up, padding to the barstool next to Jin. 

“Ah, that made my day.” I can’t help the smug smile that paints my face when they both glare at me. “Don’t give me that look sweeties. I’m sure it would have worked if we weren’t drunk.”

“You think s-“

“No ‘Seoki, it wouldn’t have.” Jin says exasperated. Hobi sets out the mugs in front of us, and the smell of that dark tar almost makes me weep for joy. I wince only slightly when I take a large swing of the drink, relishing in the bitterness that coats my tongue. 

“Well, this is all fine and dandy,” I say downing the rest of my coffee, “but I’m going to go on and get home. I have the studio to get to.”

“ _Awh_ And today was my day off hyung.” Hobi pouts. 

“I know I know, but this song is just going to eat away at me if I just sit around.”

“Yeah we know, be safe out there.” Jin remarks, patting me on my back. 

“Yah, I will.”

I take the elevator down to the lobby when we say our goodbyes. It’s a fairly decent day outside, summer fading away making room for autumn. The morning breeze is nice and I thank my lucky stars we were at Hobi’s last night and not Jin’s since he stays within walking distance. The streets are scarce with people, most probably still hiding in the confines of their house from last nights shenanigans. It takes me no time at all for me to make it to my building, punching in the code and trudging on into the closed space. The whir of the elevator keeps me grounded, and I close my eyes as it travels upward to my domain. 

I wasn’t lying when I told them I was going to the studio, but after a few more hours of rest I just might be up to the task. The sound of the doors opening signals my arrival, and I drag my feet out going to unlock my door. 

My brain is still hazy from the remnants of last nights alcohol, yet that isn’t what makes me stop when I enter the threshold. The sound of my record spinner fills the loft with soft tunes of Debussy, violins scratching through the air snapping me out of my sleep riddled state. 

The air is filled with spice. Something strong yet subtle, something that’s licking its way across my body. I feel it on the tip of my tongue, the ache in my belly only intensifying the closer I get to the string quartet. There’s a figure lying on the couch, one leg strewn over the top, a small delicate hand gliding in the air as if it is its conductor. The smell is so strong now it makes me stop dead in my tracks, my hand flies to my chest, _aching_. I’m sweating all over. 

That hand stops just as the vinyl scratches, and a soft hum fills the air, it fills my soul. It’s like my calling and my feet move of their own accord around the couch to face the figurine that somehow got into my home. 

He is, quite literally, the most _gorgeous_ being I’ve ever laid my eyes on. If my chest wasn’t already gnawing away at me then I’m sure it would have split open as soon as I laid my eyes on him. His are still closed, the only thing giving away my presence is the soft smile that now graces his face. The record scratches and Suite Bergamasque plays faintly, although my heartbeat could just be drowning it out. 

“I never pictured you as a Debussy sort of fellow.”

His voice is as meticulous as he looks. It’s rich and warm, it taste like honey to my mind as I let it wash over me. 

“Are you going to speak human? Or just stand there and ogle me.” His voice holds a touch of mirth that sets me on edge. 

“Who are you.” 

It comes out rougher than I intended, a demand more than a question, yet the stranger doesn’t flinch at all. He just finally peaks those eyes open, they’re the color of caramel. Obsidian hair and sun kissed skin, those glittering honey eyes. He looks like a devil, and that thought makes me stand up that much straighter. Something behind those eyes flicker, it’s a fleeting look, gone before I can decipher it. 

“You’re a touchy one aren’t you?” He muses, turning on his side to peek up at me through thick eyelashes, “and here you were the one that called me. Yet you sound as if I’m not needed.” He pouts at me, actually _pouts_.

This guy dressed in all black, looking like every sin I’ve ever fantasized about has come to li- _wait_. 

“I called you?”

“Why yes, that’s what I said wasn’t it? You’re a bit slow to catch on, but you’re beautiful though.”

He sits up gracefully, the air skittering around him, or away from him, as he makes his way in front of me. I am taller than you, yet you stand before me as if I am Don Quixote and you are the giant I couldn’t attain. 

“Tell me,” he licks his lips before he starts again, my eyes drawn to the movement of that pink tongue, “Do you have a name human?”

I have to clear my throat before I speak, but it still feels as if there’s a lump in there when I mutter my name, “Namjoon.” It comes out like a whisper, like he’s drawing it out of me as he inches closer. 

“You smell good,” he stands on the tips of his toes, nose nudging into the crook of my neck and that’s all it takes for that ache in my chest to spread throughout my body. 

It’s as if a whip cracked over me, igniting a fire in my veins, lightning striking underneath my skin. It feels as if every planet aligned in that moment, in that simple moment where his nose grazed across me. Every problem in the universe diminished, yet everything came together so perfectly. That puzzle piece. 

“Are you my angel?” The rigidness in his body was only slight, yet that was enough answer for me. A laugh fans over my neck before he looks back at me, his eyes now darker than they were before. 

“Darling I’m no angel,” He lilts, finger running down the front of my shirt, “I’m a demon, your demon.”

My next breath catches in my throat, yet I knew it somehow. I knew it by the way his eyes held just a touch of lust, how his body is more toned and defined than an Angel, how that voice makes me think of dirty, filthy sex. I knew it all yet I didn’t know anything at the same time. 

“Ah, look at that face, not a trace of panic.” He seems satisfied at that, he nods his head thoughtfully backing up to plop back down on the couch. “My name is Jimin, Park Jimin, and I am now officially your pet. Or this guardian as you say, I am whatever you need or want me to be. Is that clear enough for you Namjoonie?”

A demon. A pet. My friends conjured up for me a damn _demon as my guardian._ I don’t know whether to laugh or cry at this notion. Never in my 23 years of life did I ever expect to see this coming.


	2. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You know what that means now, right?” Jimin’s voice is husky when he leans his forehead against my own, “we have to seal our bond darling.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect to update so early, but I actually am kind of excited for this fic even if I’m just going with the flow of it. 
> 
> Just a few mentions of blood in this chapter.  
> Also I’m not that used to writing with Korean honorifics, the system fails me at times. So if you see me using something in the incorrect way please advise me (*´꒳`*)ﾟ*.・♡  
> I don’t think this is something that needs to be pointed out, but Jimin is older than Namjoon in this fic (obv he’s a demon). Taehyung & JK are also older than them (nm, Hobi & Jin). I still have them using the honorifics in a sort of way just because they still take on the appearance of them being younger than them? If that makes sense. 
> 
> Sorry if I’m confusing, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

There was a spark that crackled throughout the air, a beat in which I weighed the options that seemed to be laid out for me. There seemed to be not much I could do, I’m not too familiar with the guardian business, so I doubt you can exchange it. How would one even go about that? _Oh my drunk best friends had a seance and conjured up a demon guardian for me that I’d like to return._ Who the hell would even believe something as stupid sounding as that? I sigh heavily, listening to the last remnants of Debussy fading off before I turn around to move the needle off the track. 

“So how does this work out?” I ask Jimin whose eyes flash with just a touch of exasperation, his fingers twitching on his lap. 

“I didn’t think I needed to repeat what I said, but it seems as if you’re not compliant enough to hear me.” 

If at all possible, Jimin’s eyes darken further and that spicy scent is thick enough to taste. I feel a wave of annoyance waft through me at his tone knowing I should know better than to give into that bite, yet wanting to see a crack in his exterior. I doubt this is how guardians and their human bond. 

“Excuse me Jiminie,” I try and fail to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, “it’s not everyday I’m blessed enough to come home to my guardian _demon._ ”

 _Ah_ , there it is. It’s a slight crack, but it’s enough. Seeing those hazy eyes flash lightly before they zero in on me. 

“What would you have me do then?” 

Saccharine clouds his voice and it sounds wrong, puts me on edge when he stands up, back straight and head high. He walks closer to me as if he owns every piece of square inch that he walks along. 

“You want me to go back to Hell, hm? Forget the bond that I’m supposed to make with you? Oh those drunken words were exactly that, but yet they were still uttered loud and clear. It spoke to me Joonie, _commanded_ me.” Jimin inches closer until he’s a hairs breadth apart from me, that spice clouding my mind. “You think I _want_ to go back to that heat infested pigs nest? After getting a taste of you, your scent, your beauty. You’re absolutely refreshing Namjoon,” he whispers and my eyes flutter as heat rolls along my body, “if you don’t want me then send me back _Master._ ”

“Is it really that simple?” I mutter, skepticism running along my scrambled brain. 

A light and airy chuckle breaks us apart, Jimin throws his head back with laughter and he’s so beautiful I think I actually just teared up. I have no idea what humored him, but seeing those eyes scrunch up as he lets out that throaty laugh, I don’t think I even care. Jimin wipes a stray tear from his eye, that caramel hue back as he looks at me with wry amusement. 

“Oh Joonie _hyung_ ,” Jimin mocks running his nail along my jawline, “of course not. You’re absolutely stuck with me.”

“Yah, well I guess that’s that then.” I sigh, running my hands down my face. 

I breeze past Jimin, only for a small hand to grasp my arm and tug me back with strength I wouldn’t have thought he was capable of. I hide my shock easily as I gaze down at those now black orbs, the constant change of those eyes is enough to give me whiplash. 

“Are you not satisfied with me? Would you have wanted me to be an _Angel_?” He spits the word out with disgust, not even hiding the fire in his eyes. 

A little voice in the back of my head warned me not to try and push his button, and all it took was some sarcasm and nonchalance. I’ll save that little note for later. 

“An angel? No, on the contrary I wouldn’t have expected you to be anything. I didn’t even expect to get a guardian from some drunken recital that my friends somehow thought was a good idea.” 

I snatch my arm out of his hand glaring down at him, his eyes flash with something that sets me on edge yet I keep going. 

“I didn’t ask a demon to make itself at home in my house. Trying to look down on me and play coy with your sharp ass tongue. Am I satisfied so far, you ask?” I bend down slightly to his height, “not in the least, Park Jimin.”

I barely even get the last fragments of his name out before he’s on me. Knees giving out on me as my back collides with the sofa and he straddles me, hand grasping my jaw to tilt my head up. Jimin’s gaze is smoldering, it’s enough to burn me, enough to make me clutch onto the cushions as he smirks down at me. It’s a wicked twitch of his lips, something evil and malicious tugging it to the side. I feel my next breath catch in my throat when that spice flares up, igniting me. 

“See, I think you’re missing something here.” Jimin’s raspy voice washes over me. 

“And what is that?” I answer with more vigor than I actually feel in this moment, yet he’s staring at me as if he can see through me and my false facade. 

“You wouldn’t try to get rid of me.” 

“You cocky bas-“

Jimin cuts me off by sealing his lips over mine. They’re softer than I imagined, plusher than what I would have hoped for. I would have hoped for a demanding seal of our lips that made me want to push him away and mutter whatever words I needed to to get him away from me. Instead he slots our lips together, and it’s perfect, _so perfect_ , how his tongue licks softly across my bottom lip and I seem to open on instinct for him. It’s a slow and lazy kiss, but it sends my mind reeling. Makes my head go fuzzy and my eyes snap shut, my lips chasing after his when the kiss is over just as quickly as it started. 

Jimin looks just as dazed when he pulls back. Pretty cherry lips slick with spit, his cheeks the color of cherry blossoms. He looks nothing like a demon at all, and that is most likely my proof right there. Jimin’s hand falls down from my jaw only for both of them to sweep along my arms, my shoulder blades, and back down leaving gooseflesh in its wake. 

“So sweet Namjoon-ah. I couldn’t possibly live if you sent me away,” Jimin says softer this time, hair tickling my jaw when he rests his head in the crook of my neck. 

“Why would a demon want to stay with a human?” The question leaves my mouth before I can backtrack. Jimin bristles, but only slightly, head burrowing deeper as if he can get any closer to me. 

“The devil is not so black as he is painted.” A light chuckle escapes me at the quote. 

“I didn’t take you for a philosophical being.”

Jimin’s breathy laugh hits my neck, “Why darling, I can be anything you take me for.”

I don’t what to say to that, my mind goes blank when he inhales softly in the crook of my neck. A soft little hum escaping his throat, until that racy scent makes it almost unbearable. 

“You’re quite a touchy demon, you know.” 

I push back slightly on his shoulders and he makes a discontent noise, yet still raises his head slightly. I’m going to have to call Hoseok and Jin and let them know what has happened. My eyes flick to the clock behind him seeing that it’s barely coming up on noon and I refrain from groaning. 

“Do you want me Namjoon?” 

I open my mouth to make a cutting retort only to bite my tongue when I see the soft look in his eyes. Jimin’s almost rough features twisted into something delicate. It was as if he caught me in his web only to set me free, for me to make my decision of being captured or being untethered. Everything about Jimin puts me on edge, I have yet to figure out if that’s in a good way or a bad way, but I’ve always been a firm believer in everything happening for a reason, so I say the only thing I can say. My decision was made for me as soon as I stepped into my home. 

“Yes, I’ll have you Jimin.”

Jimin’s face instantly brightens. That sheltered, uncertain look draining away, giving birth to his eyes glittering into little crescent moons. His smile is absolutely dazzling, with his crooked tooth in front. Jimin looks endearing, that pungent aroma drifting into a softer and sweeter one. It’s like the warm weather finally beating winter, the love of spring coming to life. That sweet expression blowing away when something heated enters his eyes, that caramel hue back in full force, hotter and brighter than before with something mischievous lurking underneath it. 

“You know what that means now, right?” Jimin’s voice is husky when he leans his forehead against my own, “we have to seal our bond darling.” 

My brain short circuits when he rolls his hips down, the delicious friction short lived when he raises up on his knees. Jimin’s fingers tilt my chin up and I feel my throat run dry when he sucks his thumb into his mouth, his sharp tooth flashing before sinking into the side of it. His pink tongue swipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and I shouldn’t think that’s sexy. I shouldn’t be anticipating this whole ordeal. I should be reveling in a bond with an Angel, and whatever pure and wholesome way they tie themselves with their human. 

Yet here I am, my mouth opening without protest. Delighting in the way Jimin’s eyes turn that obsidian shade as he pushes his thumb into my mouth. The metallic taste of the blood hits my tastebuds, a moan catches in my throat when he pushes his thumb down on my tongue. The taste now sweltering throughout my body. 

There’s a shift in the air around us, in the universe. I feel some unspeakable force tying us together. It’s invisible to the eye, but I feel our hearts link together. Our past memories and feelings surging through me and it’s almost too much for me to bear. Seeing the flashes of memories once old and ones never seen. A life that I didn’t know existed, now corrupting me and sealing our fates together in one of the most intimate ways possible. Jimin slides his thumb out of my mouth, fingers pushing my hair back. 

“Are you okay Joonie?” Jimin’s voice is softer than I’ve ever heard it to be, even though it’s only been a mere morning since our meeting. 

I wonder if he felt all the emotions I did, if he saw my memories the same way I’ve seen his, or if this was just a one-sided link. But his eyes hold something deeper, it’s the only gateway into his feelings I’m starting to realize. It’s something that wasn’t there before, yet he practically seems submerged into it now. 

“I’m fine.” I give him a small smile, wondering and then realizing why he looks so surprised, because it’s my first time actually giving him a genuine smile. I see Jimin’s eyes flick to my dimples, his thumb that was just bonding us now pushing into the indent. 

“So pretty.”

I divert my eyes when I feel my face run hot, the vibrating of my phone thankfully saving me from my flustering. Jimin slides off my lap, albeit looking reluctant, stretching his limbs out before sitting back down casually on the couch. I take my phone out to see Hoseok calling me. 

“Yah?”

_”Hyung. Are you okay?”_

“Why wouldn’t I be?” My eyes narrow at his rushed tone, seemingly out of breath. 

_”I’m almost over there.”_

Hoseok blatantly ignored what I had to say, his frantic breathing picking up on the other end before the noise from outside settles down. 

“I’m letting you up now.” I say, figuring he made it inside when I hear the welcoming of the guard. I press the buzzer, my mind trying to piece whatever puzzle it can get together of why Hoseok is acting like a madman. I slide my phone back into my pocket, unlocking the door. 

“Who was that Namjoon-ah?”

I jump faintly when Jimin pops up behind me out of nowhere, he tries to hide his smirk but obviously fails. 

“Ah, it’s one of my best friends. I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but he’s on his way up.”

The sound of the knob turning confirms my statement to Jimin, and Hoseok throws the door open, running up to latch his hands on my arms shaking me slightly. 

“Ah, Joonie I was so afraid. Taehyung said something felt wrong, like he couldn’t sense you for-“ Hoseok’s panic-stricken voice trails off when he finally eyes the small figure behind me. He seems to stand up straighter, his hands falling away, eyes flicking to him and then back to me. 

“Who is this?” Hoseok asks. The question comes out strained. 

_Just the demon you conjured up,_ I want to say. Yet my tongue feels heavy in my mouth, a lump forming in my throat. Jimin breezes past me, his hand already outstretched with a smug grin tugging his lips. 

“I’m Park Jim-“

He doesn’t even finish his greeting when Taehyung appears out of thin air. I should have known this was going to happen. That Hoseok would come over to try to prove nothing was wrong as always, it’s the same thing, except this time Taehyung _knew_. He knew something was wrong, and now he’s wasted no time making his presence known. Appearing out of nowhere to protect his keeper. 

Taehyung is usually very laidback, a boxy smile on his face, eyes shinning at Jeongguk or with admiration at his Hobi. This is the first time I’ve ever seen his eyes lit with a fire that screamed danger, his hand sealing around Jimin’s wrist that is still outstretched. Jimin just smiles up at him, clearly not phased by Taehyung’s threatening aura. 

“You don’t touch him demon. Don’t even _think_ about speaking or getting near him.” Taehyung’s throaty voice oozes with authority. It’s the first time I’ve ever heard such a deep rumble, a simple command coming from him. 

“ _Oh_ , so scary.” Jimin remarks, walking closer to him, “and here I heard Angels were supposed to be such sweethearts. You’re not very welcoming darling.” That spicy scent is back, contrasting with his sickeningly sweet tone. 

“Jimin.” His hand halts in the air from where he was about to touch Taehyung. 

I knew this was going to be touchy, but this is just overwhelming. The tension is so thick in the air, scents mingling wildly. Jimin tugs his hand out of Taehyung’s grasp easily, backing up slightly to lean against me. I don’t have to look down to see that familiar wicked smile painting his face. I groan internally, closing my eyes to take a deep breath. 

“Look Hoseok, Taehyung, I was just about to call you.”

“What is a demon doing in your house Hyung?” Hoseok sounds serious and that puts me on edge. Hoseok never sounds serious. I free myself from Jimin’s grasp to close the door, they take that as their invitation to walk inside. Their backs stiff as they walk past Jimin who’s giving them such a sweet smile, but I see the threat under that facade. 

“So I guess you can say that little seance went as planned last night.” I finally say when I walk to the living room, sitting in my recliner in the corner. They look stiff on the couch, and it makes me uncomfortable. The silence making me intolerable. I’m used to both of them splayed out on my couch, arguing over mundane topics before settling into quiet giggles. Looks that are so light but hold so much, I’m used to both of their carefree natures, the total opposite of how they are now. 

“So you mean to tell me,” Hoseok starts his fingers twitching on his lap, “that whatever it was that I spoke actually happened. But instead of getting a guardian, you got a _demon_.” He spits that word out with the same disgust Jimin had for Angels, and I barely refrain from hiding my eye-roll at the childish nature. 

“Is that a problem?” Jimin remarks, sitting down in front of me, his knees sinking into the soft plush of the rug. It’s not as soft as Hoseok’s though. 

“As a matter of fact,” Taehyung counters, Hoseok lays his hand on his thigh and Taehyung shuts his mouth swiftly. Jimin scoffs lightly, his hand massaging my thigh. 

“It seems you do have him under control, maybe next time you can teach him to keep his hands to himself.” A yelp tears out of Jimin’s throat when I flick his ear, and he turns pleading eyes to me, “that hurt _hyung_.” 

_This little shit._. 

“You need to hush,” I scold him. His eyes flash with something before he complies, a pout on his face when he turns around and leans his head on my leg. “That’s exactly what happened Hoseok. I can’t say I’m too thrilled about it either,” I pat Jimin’s head lightly when he bristles under me, “but this is the card I was dealt, so I will take responsibility for it.”

“It’s not a fucking lost puppy Namjoon!” Hoseok shouts, “it’s a damn _demon_ , how can you trust him?! He could turn his back on you in the blink of an eye. You can’t trust him at all.”

“You could have denied his contract,” Taehyung spits, looking down on Jimin with disdain. 

“Now that’s not something for you to say now is it Hoseok,” my eyes zero in on him and I see him seize up yet he still holds my gaze, “I would expect you know me better than that, and you too Taehyung. You know I don’t do anything without thinking it through.”

That’s a lie. I absolutely did _not_ think this through, but I felt a certain attraction to Jimin. It could possibly be because he is, perhaps, a demon, and an absolutely gorgeous one at that. But it felt much deeper than that. 

“Look you two, I know you don’t approve of this, but we’re bonded now. Either you accept that, or you don’t, but either way I’ll always be here. I’ll always be your friend.”

Their eyes widen at my confession, I didn’t mean to let it slip that we’ve already been bonded. I don’t know how long it takes for one to actually become bonded with their guardian, but obviously it’s not in such a short time. That gotdamn devil. 

“So you’re bonded already?” Hoseok asks, disbelief tinging his voice. 

“Yep!” Jimin answers happily, leaning forward on his hands, peeking up at them through his eyelashes, “You want me to lay it out for you in detail darling? Namjoon-ah was practically eye fucking me when-“

“This is why you shouldn’t take a floozy as a guardian. Nothing but lust riddled thoughts filling his dark head,” Taehyung spits pulling Hoseok up with him, “don’t come crying to us when he sucks the life from out of you Hyung.”

The words taste bitter in my mind when he finishes, Hoseok looks back at me longingly as Taehyung drags him away. Jimin is up in a flash, my hand just barely missing him when I felt him shift off my leg. The already toxic environment becomes even more hostile when Jimin grabs Taehyung’s shirt, swiftly tugging him against his chest. Taehyung heaves when Jimin gazes up at him, eyes unblinking, and something feral lurking beneath them. 

“You want to fucking repeat that. Hm, Kim Taehyung?”

“Jimin-“

The look he throws over Taehyung’s shoulder makes me snap my mouth closed. 

“You think I’m going to sit here and just take that? These aren’t my friends, I don’t give a shit about their _feelings_. After all, I am just a _slut_. I’ll suck my darling dry for everything that he fucking has, and you know what? He’d fucking _love_ it too.”

“Jimin that’s enough.” I try again, not backing down when that smoldering gaze ignites me. I tug in his arm to get him to let go of Taehyung’s shirt, and he relents only slightly. 

Jimin’s still standing close enough to share the same breath with Taehyung, “If you think I wouldn’t die for him then you don’t know me. You only know the name associated with me, only what I was reborn as.”

Jimin stalks away after that, not waiting to hear a remark or a reply. The silence is awkward as we watch him walk around the corner and close the door to my room. 

“If this is what you truly want then I’ll respect that.” Hoseok says quietly. Taehyung’s eyes widen and Hoseok shoots him a look when he opens his mouth, “You’re my best friend. If this is what you truly want then I will support you.”

I nod my head at him, only a small shake. I can’t bring myself to speak and I hate myself for it. Hoseok doesn’t seem too keen on hearing if I have to say anything, he walks to the door without sparing a glance behind him, Taehyung following closely. 

The door shuts and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. The spicy scent is now laced with something else, but I can’t bring myself to follow it. The couch feels stiff when I sit down, the walls seem too white, the windows too bright. My mind is a jumbled mess. I close my eyes trying to stave off the ache I feel in my chest, hoping the darkness will swallow me into slumber.


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What are you doing here with this human, Jimin? People are talking, you know.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Jimin stands up straighter at that, the sweet scent drowning out for that pungent one._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Let them talk then Yoongi,” Jimin spits, “I am his guardian now, so here is where I stay now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mulled over this chapter for like 3 days before actually posting it. I’m not really happy with it??? Idk if it feels like I’m rushing it or something is just missing, but ANYWAYS here’s the new chapter. The next chapter will be better I promise. Plot will also come soon I promise
> 
> I hope you like it and I’m always open for your feedback (♡´౪`♡)

The soft sounds of a finely tuned piano strum it’s way into my mind. That gradual crescendo of the prelude washing over me the very same way it did the first time I experienced it, it’s a feeling that will stick with me, one that has always stuck with me. The heavy weight on my leg stirs me out of my sleep, my neck aching having fallen asleep upright on the couch. The sunlight filters in through the windows and I rub my eyes trying to knead the sleep away. Jimin is peering up at me when the haze fades, honey eyes looking up at me softly. 

“You have good taste in music Angel.” Jimin sighs, his finger tapping away on his thigh. The prelude calms down from its climax, the Steinway now smooth, like waves lapping up the sand. 

“Have you been laying on me this whole time?” 

“Sure have, you’re comfy,” Jimin burrows his head deeper into the dip in my legs and I have to restrain myself from cooing at him. 

“Did you just call me angel?” I ask suddenly, remembering the endearment my sleep muddled brain happened to glaze over. 

“Mhm, every demon needs an angel.”

 _I don’t really think that’s how it works._ I want to say, but how could I possibly tell him that when he’s looking at me like that. I feel a sweltering heat buzz through me, underlying in the veins in my body, the nerves in my brain. It only gets stronger the longer I look at Jimin and I break my gaze away, scratching my jaw in contemplation. 

“So how does this work out? I mean I’ve never had a guardian before, is there anything special I should know of? That you want to let me know?”

“Ah, so full of questions, so curious.” Jimin says with a hint of amusement, a small grin tugging at his lips, “there’s absolutely nothing you have to do. I am here for you Namjoonie, to watch over _you_ and protect _you_. Not the other way around.”

Jimin cuts himself short and I scrutinize him, seeing something else behind those eyes, but he just presses his lips together which only results in me narrowing my eyes further at him. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” I state matter-of-factly. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about angel.” Jimin damn near bats his eyelashes up at me and I pinch his thigh, relishing in how that coy look turns into disbelief. 

“You just pinched me!”

“And I’ll do it again too,” I threaten him, already holding my hand up for him to see, “now tell me what it is that you _aren’t_ telling me.”

“It’s just-“ Jimin cuts himself off, a painful expression flittering through his eyes before he sighs in resignation. 

The thought springs in my head before he even says anything, “It’s about what Taehyung said isn’t it?” I question, remembering how worked up Jimin had gotten. 

We only just got acquainted, but with our bond, even though it was only for a mere few minutes, made me sense his pain and anger at the words. 

“Yes.” Jimin mutters bitterly, “demons are indeed _lustful_ creatures. There’s a reason why we aren’t guardians,” I feel a pang of guilt at his words, how his eyes look past me rather than at me now, “you’re pure, untouched by any keeper. A rarity that a demon such as myself doesn’t deserve.” 

Jimin says that last part so quietly that I wouldn’t have heard him if I hadn’t been right by him. There’s a vulnerability in those honey eyes, one that makes me want to reach out and stroke his cheek. So that’s what I do, grazing my nail across his jawline. Jimin leans into the touch when I cup his cheek, my thumb lightly sweeping across it. His skin is warm, inviting, invigorating almost when that amber spice hits me. Jimin is downright lethal just by his scent alone. 

“Why are you here if I don’t deserve you.”

Jimin opens his mouth for one of his quick witted retorts, yet he shuts it instantly. A quizzical look behind that gaze when he raises up. Instead of questioning further Jimin stands up from the couch, agile body moving fluidly. It’s like watching art move when he takes steps closer to the vinyl player to remove the needle from empty scratches. 

Jimin stands there for some time, the sun outlining his silhouette making a person like him appear to look like an angel. That is until he turns around. I sensed the change even before those eyes laid on me, how that spice racked up, the hue in those irises not yet drowned out but not that rich honey color either. Every step he makes towards me makes my skin prickle, the hairs on the nape of my neck rising when he leans over me. Hands pushing down softly into the cushion by my head, his own moving impossibly closer until our foreheads touch. 

“Do you like playing with fire Hyung?” 

Jimin doesn’t let me answer the question, his hand leaves the couch lightning quick pushing me down until I’m flush against the cushions. It was as if time stopped in that moment, that little millisecond of time where I held my breath, and now he’s looming over me, a new heat rolling in my gut. 

“You see, I don’t think you understand angel,” Jimin murmurs in the space around us, “I am a carnal sin. A fiend, I’m a fucking monster. Your friend was right you know,” Jimin states impassively, his eyes void of emotion, “I will take you for everything you have. I go after my desires, and my desires alone.” 

“Then take me,” It comes out raspy, a quick retort. 

I have no idea why I said that, the words escaped me before I even knew it, as if they were pulled from out of my mouth. Jimin’s eyes widen just a fraction before he schools his features, and that just won’t do. 

“Are you trying to make me scared of you Minnie?” I use that same cloying voice he uses, just so he can see how fake it sounds. “You think I’m not just as greedy as you are, hm? You think I’m too _pure_.” I scoff, wrapping my hand around his wrist and tugging him down, “you take from me and I’ll take from you in tenfold.” 

A hum of surprise leaves Jimins lips and I swallow it with my mouth on his, my tongue swiping across his bottom. There’s no pause in his actions, his mouth opens for me instantly and I slip my tongue inside. The scent of that amber now mixing in with honeysuckle, it smells like trouble but I can’t seem to stop myself from sliding my hands around his small waist. That throaty whimper only fueling me more as our tongues slide together, teeth coming out to nip and bite before a tender swipe caresses the damage. 

I don’t know if this relationship is healthy, if a human and its keeper are supposed to want to wreck each other, make them cower in fear, in temptation. Is this how it feels? Wanting to destroy a soulmate just to pick the pieces back up and rebuild them until the bonds are tighter and stronger than they were before. It seems absolutely toxic feeding off of this desire that ripples around us, but it’s insatiable it seems. 

Jimin’s, now familiar, weight shifts in between my legs, his own hands finding their way into my hair as he deepens the kiss. I’ve shared many kisses before, yet nothing could have prepared me for this soft onslaught. How our lips move together so perfectly, a languid dance as his tongue swipes across the roof of my mouth before he sucks on my tongue. Jimin’s hips shift down slightly, the outline of his cock rubbing against mine. The friction is mind-numbing, initiating a groan from me and I grasp his hips that much tighter, he smiles against my lips and I almost lose it when does it again. 

“We should stop now,” Jimin mouths against my lips, not yet wanting to break apart. 

Even his pecks are soft, I imagine it’s what falling into a cloud feels like, light and airy with butterflies high in your stomach. 

“Why should I?” 

Jimin’s eyes are now obsidian when I open my own, that should be answer enough but I’m not nearly satisfied. That whole ordeal now opening up that door I keep locked away, only making me realize just how long it’s been since I’ve touched or been touched. 

“What do you do for a living angel?” Jimin asks, effectively changing the topic. That burn still sears itself under my skin, but he lays his head in the crook of my neck, hands sweeping soothingly up and down my sides when he splays himself out on top of me. 

“I’m a producer,” I answer, choosing to humor him and his curiosity since he does the same for me. And to also keep my mind off of my raging hard on. 

“Like, as in music and such?”

“Yah, I make music for people.” Jimin hums at that. 

“Do you ever keep some for yourself? What type of music is it?”

“Ah, I just make whatever it is others ask for or whatever comes to my mind. I like making people happy, seeing their eyes light up from something I gifted them. When something comes out better than I expected. I only keep the mediocre things.” 

I feel his smile graze my skin before he speaks, “I’m sure nothing you do is mediocre.”

It’s shallow, but it’s there, that feeling of high praise. Jimin barely knows me, has absolutely no reason to want to fill my head up with false hopes and such. But I heard the sincerity in his words and I choose not to say anything, my cheeks feel warm when I lull my hard back onto the cushions. Asking Jimin the first thing that comes to my mind. It seems I don’t have a brain to mouth filter with him around anymore. 

“You want to go with me to my studio?”

Jimin’s head moves so quickly that for a second I almost think I said something wrong, but when I pick my head up to look at him his eyes are shimmering. I can see every spec of umber reflecting back to me in those expressive eyes. The way those plump lips stretch out into a grin, a pink tint high on his cheeks. 

_Fuck I’m so fucked fucking shit fuck._

“I would love to go Angel.”

 

——————

 

Jimin, to put it mildly, looks like a kid in a candy store. He looks as if somebody just brought him the sun and moon, and all the constellations in the universe, to him on a silver platter. There’s a spark in his eye that I have yet to see, I’ve come to realize that I’m starting to like that slight change. I like how it’s only been half a day yet it feels as if we’ve been together for eons. 

While I may be happy, the people around me- _guardians to be exact_ \- are looking at Jimin with clear disgust. They don’t even make it a show to hide their disdain, just stare down at him with distaste in their eyes. I take all of this in, how they look at him with hatred then turn their eyes to me with pity. My skin feels hot, that heated feeling I felt with Jimin at my loft is now the complete opposite when I take in the glares of these strangers. 

_They don’t even know him_. I want to yell at them, grab them by the shirt so that they can _really_ look at Jimin and see how joyous he looks right now, instead of basing him on his scent. It’s easy to discover that he’s a demon when so many angels are gathered around, with their floral scents in the air, only for it to be drowned out by Jimin’s rich and spicy scent. It’s overwhelming and dangerous, but it’s soft when need be. 

Jimin’s hand wraps tightly around mine as if he can sense my inner turmoil, and that wouldn’t surprise me if he could. It seems the glares only intensify when Jimin leans in close to me but I try to ignore it just to focus on him. He looks genuinely happy, and I wouldn’t want to change that at all. 

“You know it’s going to be like this from now on.” Jimin whispers conversationally as if he knew it would turnout like this. 

“That doesn’t meant I’m okay with it.”

The words tasted bitter in my mouth after I spit it out. Like I’m supposed to be okay with people looking down on _my_ guardian. There’s a slight falter in Jimin’s walk, it was only a brief hesitation but with his hand still grasped in mine I felt it. 

“Why Namjoon-ah,” Jimin lays his head on my shoulder as we walk up to the doors, “aren’t you a gentleman. Are _you_ trying to protect _me_ now.”

I give a slight nod to the guard that’s usually on wait, ignoring the hostile stare that appears behind him, and I steer us to the elevator. 

“I wouldn’t even dream of it.” I muse. 

The elevator rings and I walk us inside, pressing the button for the top floor and Jimin hums beside me. 

“A beautiful view you must have.”

“It’s alright.” I loved it once before, but I spend most of my time with my back facing the window now, curtains closed, headphones on and drowning in my workspace. 

“Must’ve been lonely, hm?” Jimin says softer. I feel his head shift, and I know those chocolate eyes are looking at me. There’s a soft floral scent in the air with the cinnamon still attached to it, but it’s there, and I know if I looked down then I would be trapped. 

“It won’t be anymore with you around.”

The elevator feels stuffy. My clothes feel too tight, bounding to me by the sweat materializing on my body. Jimin’s gaze feels too intense, his hand still wrapped around mine feels too warm. There are too many sensations going around in such a small confined space, in such a quick amount of time, that I don’t even realize I let out a breath I was holding when the elevator doors slide open. I see Jimin’s smug smile as he breezes past me, and I’m sure there’s more to this guardian business than he’s letting on. I shouldn’t feel as affected as I do. 

The rattling of my keys is the only sound in the long hallway to my door besides our footsteps walking him simultaneously until it all ceases. The soft tick of the lock turning, the air whooshing in as I open the door up, the flick as the lights cut on. It’s all a familiar ritual, one that seems thrown off when Jimin walks in before me. I can’t really say I’ve ever had anyone in here before, besides Seokjin or Hoseok when they decide to make surprise visits. They never bring Tae or Kookie with them, seeming to know this is _my_ space. 

It feels weird almost seeing Jimin stop in the middle and gaze around. His eyes take in the awards lining one of the walls, ignoring the door beside it to briefly look at my laptop and computer and other instruments placed neatly on the opposite side. He only starts walking when he eyes the vinyl player on a low floor table with the records placed neatly underneath, my tea set on a matching desk next to it. The floor to ceiling windows behind it give it a whimsical feel now that I actually stand here and take it all in. 

Although, it all feels strangely intimate now seeing Jimin on his knees looking through the records before he deems one worthy of his praise. I have no idea why I stand here for as long as I do just watching Jimin softly place the vinyl on the player, his short nimble fingers moving deftly across the place before Rachmaninoff fills the quiet space. 

“You know,” I startle a little when Jimin finally speaks up and take that as a sign to go to my chair. 

“Hm?” I ask nonchalantly as if I wasn’t just staring at him like a weirdo. 

“You have more classical music here then at home.” Jimin peers. 

_Where is he going with this?_

“That I do.”

“I never really took you for a classical man, you even listen to some jazz music. You don’t keep up with the latest music trends Joonie? Even though you’re a music producer.”

“I do, but I have an acquired taste when it comes to my home and studio.”

“Do you have a lot of.. _intimate_ guests at your house? Is that why?”

Wait- _What_. I chuckle before I even realize it. Oh, if only Jimin knew. 

“No Minnie, I don’t get laid often.” Jimin makes an undignified noise behind me and I swivel around in my chair failing to hide my amusement, “What? That’s what you’re implying right? If I have a lot of sex.”

“Well I suppose so,” Jimin mutters, “I didn’t expect you to be so frank.” 

“Better than beating around the bush, hm? You’ll be living with me, so I guess now is the right time to ask that.” I shrug at him nonchalantly before turning back to start up my laptop, “I can’t remember the last time I actually had someone over. Only Seokjin and Hoseok come over, but I don’t-“ 

I wonder if Hoseok has told Jin by now, I’m sure he has. If not then I’m sure Kookie noticed something was amiss just like Taehyung did. 

“They won’t come around with me there.” Jimin states. I don’t know if I can turn and look at him, not when it’s as if I can _feel_ his hurt. Whether it’s because he is who he is, or if it’s towards my friends. 

“I’d like to say that that wouldn’t hold them back,” I thumb my headphones, moving my fingertips over the keyboard next to it, “we’ve been best friends since childhood. So I think they’re more shocked than anything.” 

Jimin stays silent after that. Not knowing what to say I get ready to put my headphones on, muttering to him that there’s a kitchenette and small bathroom on the other side of the door by the awards. 

Work is not as nerve wrecking as I thought it would be with Jimin around. I usually don’t invite people into my studio knowing I would either get distracted or irritated, which surprised me when I asked Jimin if he wanted to come without giving it absolutely no thought. After the first few hours I forgot he was even there, the only give away was the soft blooming scent behind me. It must only be that way when he’s at ease or-

A soft tap on my shoulder pulls me out of my thoughts. I rub my eyes before taking my headphones off to look up at Jimin. Even with me sitting down he still looks extremely small. I see the sun is starting to go down and I almost feel ashamed having thought only a few hours slipped by, not the rest of the day. 

“Can I watch you Angel?” Jimin’s eyes flick to the computer screen in interest. 

“Sure, I was just about to finish up for the day and then we can leave.”

Jimin just nods his head and I nod mine back, looking at him as he’s looking at me, until his eyes flick down and he slots a small leg in between the desk and my own. I push back slightly to make it easier for him to sit, _on my lap_. He’s honest to goodness going to sit on my lap as if I don’t have two other chairs off to the side, but I guess I should have figured. Jimin is pretty affectionate for a demon, or maybe that’s why he is so affectionate. 

 

—————

 

A man of my word I am, I have Jimin back home in no less than thirty minutes. The walk back home didn’t seem as long as the one there, probably because I was too focused on how Jimin looked taking in the nighttime scenery. It’s truly as if he never saw it before. 

“So how old are you?” I ask while getting my keys out to unlock the door. 

“Hm, should I really tell you that? Maybe you might tease me Joonie, I’m sensitive at heart.” Jimin sighs dramatically. 

“I’m just curious, really. I wouldn’t tease you.”

“That’s too bad, maybe I like to be teased.”

 _This guy_.

“Wait.” 

Jimin’s hand grabs my wrist when I go to open the door, pushing me aside so he can go in first. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Stay right there.” Jimin’s voice has a touch of authority that I never heard, and even with a sense of dread falling over me, it makes my blood boil. 

Jimin walks swiftly into the house, as if he’s not afraid of what’s to come. A soft gasp of surprise makes me inch closer when he moves around the corner, and I walk quickly when I hear Jimin squeal. 

“Yoongi! What are you doing here?”

The Yoongi in question, is a man only slightly taller than Jimin. He looks feral in a gorgeous way, with his obsidian eyes shaped like crescents. They give him a mysterious look, his hair nearly the same color. Paired with him pale skin, it almost gives him a ethereal look if he wasn’t looking at me like he wanted to kill me. Those eyes pinned me on the spot when I came around the corner. His scent is not nearly as welcoming as Jimin’s was, oh no, he smells dangerous, lethal, he smells like sin and lust. Like he would look into your soul and know your darkest desires without you even uttering one word. 

“I missed you today Jiminie.”

There’s a pang in my chest when his deep, cultured voice mutters those words to Jimin, but he looks right at me as if it’s a challenge. That sunken feeling only intensify when Jimin gives him a dazzling smile, honey eyes glittering up at him. 

“Oh Yoongi, you’re just saying that to make my little angel jealous. Introduce yourself properly.” Jimin scolds after being cordial. 

Yoongi mutters something under his breath, and judging by the look on his face it wasn’t something decent, but still he looks at me, eyes still as black as coal. 

“I’m Yoongi.”

I stand there and wait for something else, but it seems as if that’s all I’m going to get. 

“Well hi Yoongi, I’m Namjoon.”

“Namjoon.” He- Yoongi murmurs my name. Rolling it around on his tongue as if he’s gauging if it comes to his liking or not. I don’t know what this feeling is, but some part of me wants him to accept me even if this is an awkward meeting, and that he’s an asshole. 

“What are you doing here with this human, Jimin? People are talking, you know.”

Jimin stands up straighter at that, the sweet scent drowning out for that pungent one. 

“Let them talk then Yoongi,” Jimin spits, “I am his guardian now, so here is where I stay now.” 

Yoongi bristles at that, his eyes going wide and flicking to mine. There’s a threat in there, a smoldering fire that almost makes me cower, but I stand stock still not giving anything away. 

“Is that so.” Yoongi’s voice is clipped, it’s sounds as if he has a million and one other things he wants to say, but he doesn’t. “Be safe then Jimin.”

“ _Wait_ -“ Jimin’s voice is frantic, but Yoongi is already gone. A dark flash signaling his departure, the only thing that’s left is his heady scent and a stunned looking Jimin. 

“Are you okay Jimin?” I ask tentatively finally moving from the spot I was rooted in, I place my hand on his shoulder and that seems to wake him up from whatever daze he was in. 

“Huh? Oh yes, I’m fine Joonie. There’s nothing to worry about.” I wonder if he knows his smile looks forced, that his eyes don’t have that same sparkle in them. Instead I purse my lips together, choosing not to push my luck, and walk us to my bedroom. 

“It’s okay, come on Minnie.” 

“I can sleep with you tonight hyung?” Jimin sounds like he’s pouting, and honestly, how did he even become a demon. 

“Yes you can, and you don’t have to call me Hyung. I’m sure your _way_ older than me- _ah_ ”!

“You told me you wouldn’t talk about my age!” Jimin whines after pinching my arm, but I hear a smile in his voice as I turn around to fetch us some clothes. 

“Ah, technically you didn’t tell me your age, now did you?” I let out a quiet chuckle when he grunts, and I hand him some clothes, “the shorts might be bit big, sorry about that.”

“I usually just sleep in the nude.” Jimin counters, eyeing me with wry amusement. I feel the heat spread from the roots of my head to the tips of my toes and he laughs and takes the clothes away from me, “Ah your fun to play with angel. I think we’re going to be great together~” Jimin singsongs as he sways to the bathroom. 

_Great together_. 

I’m bonded with a demon. 

It’s funny how just last night I was drunk out of my mind, watching my friends clumsily summon a guardian, and here I ended up with a demon. I laugh to myself as I finish changing, making sure to put the clothes in the hamper before I crawl into bed. Jimin follows soon after me, lightly bouncing on the bed. 

“You have a comfy bed, I didn’t want to leave earlier but your cute little snores were my calling angel.” Jimin coos. 

I hide my blush by turning over to cut the light out, but it’s no use. Jimin snuggles closer to me and I feel his smile against my neck. He throws his arm over my chest and fits his leg in between mine. It’s almost scary how much we fit together, how much this feels _right_. It’s even more alarming that I usually never sleep in the same bed as someone, let alone cuddle with them. It seems Jimin is breaking down all the walls that I’ve built for myself, in the span of only one day. 

“You don’t regret it do you?” Jimin asks it eerily soft, and he doesn’t need to explain himself. 

After experiencing Taehyung and Hoseok, then the other guardians whilst walking, and then coming back home to see whoever this Yoongi is, it seems the day hasn’t only taken its toll on me. I pull him tighter to me, snuggling into the soft tresses of his hair, relishing in the near purr I get in response. 

“Not in the least honey.” 

Jimin says nothing after that, but I feel his skin run hot, the way his head shifts as if to hide his embarrassment in the darkness. I smile to myself and caress his hair, lulling both of us into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m highkey Yoonmin trash but this chapter didn’t go as prepared...... so yeah I was disappointed in myself lol


	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I didn’t ask for this._ Did I? _I didn’t do anything to deserve this._ You deserve him. _Is it worth it?_ Is it fair to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m so late in updating this (even though I don’t have an update schedule hahah)!!!! I thought about it everyday and still procrastinated. I’ll do better. 
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> Chapter warnings: Angst 
> 
> This shit took an unexpected turn of events, so sorry not sorry? Let me know how you feel about it

It smelled like Spring, but even through my haze I saw the lush winter white covering the ground. 

I wondered what type of juxtaposition my mind was playing on me to let that scent of honeysuckle and trouble cloud my senses, yet that cold bit at my cheeks at the same time. 

The smell was eerily familiar, I realized. When I finally decided to try and blink the fog away from my eyes and focus on my surroundings. Nothing had changed, yet I saw two figures even through my blur. 

I felt a pang in my stomach. Something I felt that I shouldn’t feel. I realized this was not my dream, this is not one of my memories. 

He looked just the same except his hair was the color of cherry blossoms, his body facing towards me yet his head was down, a red tint high on his cheeks. It could have been because of the cold, but there was someone next to him, a book in his hand, one holding it open while the other one trailed a delicate finger along his jaw. 

He had looked up when that dainty finger touched him, as if it was his souls calling. I felt like I was intruding standing here in the snow, my muddled mind taking in the sweet form of these two together on a bench in the middle of some dead flower field. 

I will my eyes to close when the figure in front of him starts reading. I see his head tilt back with a small smile playing on his lips, something is uttered that makes his face flush. His fingers fidget on his lap. 

They’re both nervous until they look back into each other’s eye and something cackles then. I feel it as if I’m the one sitting in front of him, reading that book to him, getting flustered and inching our heads close together. 

The space around me distorts, although I see their bodies mingling together all the same. There’s heat, and envy, and lust in my gaze, I’m sure. Only soft spoken words in a voice tinged with so much passion binding us all together as I depart. 

_”This one, who shall never be parted from me, while all his body trembled, kissed my mouth-_ ”

 

—————

 

“Are you okay Angel?”

It’s that same voice. I hear it even behind my closed eyelids, as if I’m sitting right next to him in that flurry of white field. 

“Joonie.” Jimin whispers closer to my ear. His scent is nearly overwhelming when I feel his weight shift on me, my eyes snapping open remembering every vivid detail of my dream and suddenly everything feels _hot_.

Jimin seems to realize that because he’s off of me immediately, the worry clear in his eyes as he sits up and back on his knees. 

“Are you okay? You were moving around a lot in your sleep.”

God he looks so worried, but all I can picture is his face contorted with pleasure before everything turned black. 

“Yah,” I wince at my voice and clear it before speaking again, “I’m fine. Just had a.. weird dream.”

“Hm,” Jimin nods in understanding, “Do you ever have nightmares Angel?” 

I thought back on the question, did I _really_ ever have nightmares, I know I wouldn’t count this as one, “No. if anything I rarely have dreams.”

“That must be nice,” Jimin sighs laying back down next to me, he eyes the ceiling with reining interest, “I wish I could stop my dreams. Tell me,” he turns those hazelnut eyes to me, “Will you tell me what your dreams are like?” His voice nearly sounds like a plea as he snuggles closer to me. 

I can’t stop the flush that accompanies my face after his words. I was being honest when I said I don’t remember my dreams. It’s very few and far between that I have something worth remembering, or something that wakes me out of my slumber. Although, hearing Jimin ask me such a simple question, yet knowing the only thing that comes to my mind is him almost falling apart, makes my heart rate double. 

“They’re nothing notable really,” I say instead, “sometimes they’re subtle, I guess. I couldn’t tell you exactly what my dreams have ever been about.”

“Sweet.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a pleasant aroma, not too strong but with just the hint of sweetness. Like nectar, it’s absolutely mouthwatering.”

My mouth goes dry at Jimin’s confession, hoping that I clearly didn’t hear him right, but knowing that I still have to ask. 

“You can feel that?”

“Angel, I sense a lot of things.”

“Why is it that you have a sort of sixth sense, yet I can’t read you at all?”

Jimin is quiet at that, his fingers tracing the wrinkles in my shirt. My own have been playing in his hair unknowingly, although he doesn’t seem to mind. It doesn’t feel at all like he’s a foreigner in my home. It’s as if he’s always been here; in my studio, in my bedroom and bed. In places and ways that I’ve never shared with someone else. It feels dangerous. 

“You saw it didn’t you?” The question is nearly a whisper but I heard it loud and clear, my hand stilling in his hair is enough of a giveaway. 

“I don’t know what you-“

“You’re a terrible liar Joonie,” Jimin sounds amused as if he knew I would try to fein ignorance, “here you wake up smelling like a flower has bloomed, staring at me with such heat in your eyes while flushing, and yet you have the nerve to act unawares.”

My mouth works open and then closed not really knowing what to say or what to do. It’s not as if I asked to be let in on one of his past dreams. Or memory? That thought alone bitters me for some reason. Jealousy is so fickle. I know Jimin has had past lovers, hell he’s a _demon_ , but the thought of him being with someone else in such a simplistic pure way makes my blood boil. 

My ears perk up when Jimin stirs next to me, his small body flailing over my bigger one. His sweet scent is drowning out, now being replaced with that spicy one that keeps me on my toes. 

“You don’t have to talk to me, or tell me what it was about.” Jimin concedes, he peers down at me as if he wants to say something more. 

Jimin’s fingers hover just above my face as my phone lets out a series of vibrations informing me that I’m getting a call. Jimin lets out a sigh, but he doesn’t move when I make action to grab it, seeing Jin’s name on the screen. I close my eyes and hold in my breath as I pick up the phone. It’s nearly silent as I let the air out of my lungs, and that’s enough for me to want to hang up and crawl back under my covers. 

“ _Namjoon._ ”

I hold in the desperate groan I want to let out when I hear Jeongguk’s voice instead of Jin’s. 

“Hello Kookie, how’re you-“

“ _Skip the formalities Joon-ah, what’s this about you having a_ demon _as a guardian_.”

Fuck it’s too early for this. 

“Ah, I see Hobi and Taetae have gotten to you.”

I can sense his rage through the phone, and I don’t know why I should be acting so nonchalant. Jeongguk may be an angel, but his bad side is one I do not want to be on after witnessing it so many times. 

“ _Is he with you?_ ”

“Yes he is.” I answer, keeping the wit out of my voice to save myself. Jimin shifts on top of me as if he knows what the conversation is about, no surprise there, he most likely does. 

“ _He’s not going to be good for you Namjoon. You need to get rid of him, and fast. You don’t know what having a demon by your side can do._ ”

“And you do?” I snap. Jimin flinches slightly at the tone, and I place my hand on his thigh rubbing soothing circles. 

Jeongguk lets out a resigned sigh on the other end of the phone, “ _if you don’t want to listen to us, then fine. You’ll just have to see for yourself_.” And with that he hangs up the phone. 

I hold onto the phone long after the call ends until Jimin grabs the device to pry it out of my hands, setting it back down onto the end table. It feels as if there’s a big ass elephant in the room. Jimin sitting stiffly on top of me, and me looking anywhere but at him. 

“Namjoon.”

Jimin sounds pain. I’m sure if I looked at him then I would crumble so instead of doing just that I stare out the window. It looks like a beautiful day out in Seoul, I wish I could just fly out into that sky. 

_Fucking coward_.

“Look at me Namjoon.” Jimin demands, “maybe it would be best if we break our bond, and I go back to where I came from.” He says softly when I turn wide eyes to him, “they’re right- your friends are. A demon has no right to be a guardian, it’s just, it’s not _right_. Do you follow?”

_No_ , I do not. Not one bit. 

“Why should I let others dictate the rights or wrongs of my life?”

Jimin sighs at that, shaking his head and moving off of me to sit back on the bed. It feels exceptionally cold without his weight to ground me. 

“It’s not just that Namjoon. Us demons, we’re not like your guardian angels. How they feed off of protection, and love.” Jimin’s facial features look softened, almost vulnerable in the morning light, a stark contrast to the emotions that are raging around us now, “We _take_ from human energy. We live off of the fear, and desire that you have curling up deep inside of you. It’s not right.” 

“You’ve told me this already Jimin.” I say pointedly, narrowing my eyes at him even if he’s not looking at me. 

“No Angel, I said we were lustful creatures.” Jimin answers with just a touch of agitation. 

“Then what is it? Just spit it out then.” 

I can’t help but feel snappy. Not after that damn phone call, ruining whatever mood we had going on. The buildup from yesterday, the false facade that everything was going to be alright, yet I _knew_ , fuck I knew it wouldn’t have been alright. 

“We live off of _sex_ Namjoon. Is that easier for you to understand? Hm,” Jimin’s voice raises as he keeps on, “it’s not normal for us! To live in this world, to be a guardian, to act as if we don’t think about ripping you apart in each moment.” 

Jimin’s eyes are nearly obsidian as he peers down at me, pinning me in place. I need to breath, I need to let air into my lungs yet how he’s looking at me I can’t do anything except stare back at the hostile look on his face. 

“Look at you laying there. I could take you apart right now, I could lay my body open for you and you wouldn’t deny me. I can’t smell any type of fear on you Namjoon, I can sense each and every emotion you have and trepidation is not one of them. I could willingly take you and you’d let me.” Jimin spits the words out as if he’s disgusted by that alone. 

The bed shakes as he gets up, and I watch his nimble form as he pads away to the restroom and closes the door. I heave a sigh and run my hands down my face. 

_I didn’t ask for this._ Did I? _I didn’t do anything to deserve this._ You deserve him. _Is it worth it?_ Is it fair to him?

Regret wins over and I finally get out of bed. Walking the same path Jimin did not too long ago and I rap on the bathroom door. 

“Jimin.” I try using a softer tone, “I understand, I get it. Truly I do. If you want to break our bond, then do it. I can’t keep you into something you don’t want to be kept in, but I’ve never clicked with someone like I have you.”

I wait a minute to see if he’ll say anything back, if he’ll let out a huff of laughter or something. When he doesn’t I turn around and go to the living room, closing the door on my way out. 

I debate for a while if a drink this early in the morning would be bad, but my self conscious tsk at me, shaking his head in disappointment. I find my way to the vinyl player, pulling out that familiar record I play whenever I’m feeling down or lonely. I have a reason to feel dejected today, so I don’t put myself too far down as I place it on the spinner, putting the needle in place until the soft tunes of Bach fill my home. 

I’ve never once felt out of place in my life. I’d like to say I lead a very simple one, filled with not-so-simple friends, and a not-so-simple job title. Yet I’ve always found a way to remain at peace even without having a guardian in tact. Now I just feel as if I need to get away, like my life just came crashing down on me in a matter of minutes over a few drunken words, over a quickened bond that I’ve never felt with someone else. 

I can’t say at all I regret it. Even knowing that my friends may be right, and that Jimin is also right. There was a nagging feeling in the cusps of my brain that I failed to bring to attention just because of a spicy scent and obsidian eyes. Not taking into effect the problem it may cause on him, and onto others. My strong intuition was not enough to save me from this. This is my fault, all of it, and the worst thing about it is that I know it’s my fault. 

_Could I have stopped it? Could I have prevented it?_

The remnants of Bach’s Marcello fade out just as I hear movement in the room. I debate on if I should walk out just to give Jimin time, but that’s an excuse. Knowing that there’s a lump in my throat about what I should say to him, if I should say anything at all. 

Jimin walks out and eyes the player as it repeats again. He runs his hands through his hair, and I never realized just how small he looks. As if he doesn’t feel comfortable, if he feels as out of place as I do. 

“The bond will take into place instantly if you wish Namjoon.” Jimin utters, and just like that my heart shatters. 

I break away from his gaze choosing to look out of that godawful window, anywhere but at _him._

“Just do it.” I spit. 

I feel as if every nerve ending in my body is prickling, like it’s slapping me trying to wake me up. I wonder for a second why I actually told him. It’s not as if it matters though. Demons don’t have feelings, which is why I can never sense what he is feeling. Maybe it is better if this is broken, and I can lead my life guardian-less as I always have been doing. 

Jimin’s footsteps sound rougher than they did those few minutes ago, or was it seconds? It feels as if time neither slowed down nor sped up when I was around him. I could laugh at that thought, knowing I was around him for only a mere day, acting as if we’ve been bonded together for eternities. I’m such a child. 

Jimin tugs my wrist harshly yet I felt nothing even as I felt heat rush into me. A mixture of ice and hot swirling around until everything stops. _Empty_. That’s exactly how I feel when he lets my wrist go and it slaps back on my lap. I stare at my hands as if it means something, as if looking into Jimin’s eyes one last time will stop the ache that’s already forming in my chest. 

“Namjoo- never mind.”

Something screams at me, _everything_ yells frantically inside of me when Jimin steps back. I know what’s coming, I saw it happen yesterday with Yoongi, but I can’t will myself to move and stop him. Smash our lips together and savor our bond together, whether if it drags me into the depths of hell with him or not. 

Jimin huffs out a laugh, and I wish it would have been whenever I was confessing whatever it was I was confessing to him by the bathroom. Instead he had to choose now, and it sounds just as sardonic as I hoped it would just to make this feel _real_.

“You won’t even look at me one last time, you know we’ll never see each other again Namjoon.” It’s that saccharine voice he used when we first met, and it makes me even sicker, but I swallow my pride and chance a look at him. 

Jimin’s eyes are hard, but they’re a honey color. They don’t match at all with the facade he’s trying to put up and that makes me hate myself even more. He’s still in those clothes I gave him for bed, no more dark colors to add to his mysterious charm. Only a white shirt, maroon pants and some messy inky hair leaving with him on his departure. 

“Goodbye Angel.” Jimin murmurs before that puff of black smoke fills my empty ass house. 

I wonder why I didn’t stop him. If I’m as weak as I always thought I was, or if it was because of what my friends and their guardians were telling me. I’ve never been a man to go off of other people’s word and let them affect me, yet here I am doing exactly that. 

Every piece of furniture is laughing at me, looking down on me. I take my advice and walk to my liquor cabinet, effectively ignoring the clock on the stove that blinks showing it’s not even noon yet. 

_It’s 12 o’clock somewhere._ I advise myself as I open the cabinet grabbing the first bottle I can touch. 

The dark amber liquid is smooth going down, it burns just enough to make my chest ache but that’s what I need right now. I grab the bottle by the neck suddenly having the urge to watch it shatter against something, but violence won’t help anything. 

Consequently, I don’t have any right feeling as I do. Seeing how I let go of Jimin so easily, or how I brushed my friends off just as quickly. I really am an idiot. I knock the bottle back once more, taking a longer than needed swig before I place it back into the cabinet to hobble back into my room. 

I was planning on going to the studio today, _with Jimin._ Even in my slightly hazy faze the twinge doesn’t feel like it’s lessened. Instead it makes everything intensify. The wind scratching at my window, the pounding of my heartbeat. When I close my eyes I keep thinking I’ll hear that rich voice, but the only thing I have is this lavish honeysuckle scent. It’s not even the spice, no trace of that heat as if Jimin’s last moments here were taking in this heady smell the same as I am doing right now. 

_Why didn’t I stop him_.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I figure this is worth mentioning. But Jimin isn’t an incubus (or succubus or w/e), I sort of spurred on that confession from him bc it goes along with what little plot I do have so I hope that clears any of your doubts up.


	5. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Breaking a bond, well I’m sure it may be different for a demon, but for us Angels it feels worse than death. You lose your soulmate. While the human feels nothing, the guardian is the one that carries everything on the weight of their shoulders.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I’m not happy with this chapter at all tbh, but I’ll say it’s a filler really? But not really? I’ve been coming up w more plot for this so that it doesn’t go all over the place so I think you guys will be happier with the upcoming chapters (:
> 
> Get ready for a feel trip

Days had passed since Jimin had left, four days to be exact, but it was as if someone pressed a button to make time slow. 

I slept the rest of Tuesday away after he had gone, choosing to find comfort in my dreams whether than staying awake to face my reality. Although, I can’t say that helped. The universe was against me because even my dreams were filled with memories that were not mine, memories that I saw that same very morning except I didn’t have Jimin there to wake me. 

The remaining days I spent in a daze. I utilized my time in the studio, ignoring texts and phone calls. Resting for either minutes or hours on my desk only to wake back up and do the same thing over again. Time had escaped me at this point. 

I rarely go home in these moments. I had left the studio late last night, and as I was making it into my apartment I caught a whiff of that spicy scent. I didn’t stick around to see if he was there or not, I don’t deserve to. I took what I came with, which was nothing, and I came right back to the studio. 

Which is where I’ve been at non-stop. I’m currently staring out of the window, I don’t remember how I acquired my hate of windows, but somewhere between Hoseok’s floor to ceiling ones and these studios, the distaste grew on me. Maybe it’s the vertigo that got me, but maybe if I stand here long enough I’ll know what it is that caught Jimin’s attention. 

The sound of vibrations go off once again and I debate whether or not I should answer this phone call. The only thing that will happen is even more calls, so I leave my scenery to retrieve the device. 

“Hello Hoseok.” I say while leaning back on my table. 

Maybe I should have started my vinyl player to make it seem like I was busy, but he would have seen through it. 

“ _It’s been a while hyung, how’s everything going?_ ”

 _Well I made my guardian fucking leave and now I feel like shit_. 

“Oh I can’t complain.” I say instead. 

There’s a silence on the other end of the phone that makes me think I didn’t sound believable. I hope and pray to every deity that Hobi doesn’t question it. 

“ _Mm okay, if you say so Joonie. You know we’re having our little get together tonight._ ”

Ah, so that’s why they were bugging me. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll take it into consideration. I’m at the studio right now, don’t know what time I’ll be leaving out.”

“ _Sure you’re okay?_ ” Hoseok asks as if he already knows the answer, and that just sets me on edge more. 

This is my chance to spit it out, to come clean of everything. Probably say my apologies for not listening to them or whatever. But the words just won’t come out, they’re trapped in my throat and I’m trying to figure out when I became such a coward. 

“Everything’s great Hobi, why do you ask?”

“ _No reason I guess,_ ” there’s a pause before he speaks back up, “ _and it’s okay if you bring Jimin._ ”

“Perfect.” I have to squeeze the words out before we hang up the phone together. 

I feel as if someone has grabbed my heart through my chest. There’s a certain type of anger coursing through me, I can’t pinpoint exactly what kind but it makes my blood boil. 

So they can breath down my neck and tell me what a mistake I’ve made? How I shouldn’t keep Jimin as a guardian? How he’s no _good_ for me? But then brush it off as if it never happened. Like they didn’t look down on him. 

I’m sure if Jimin was here right now he would probably either laugh in my face or look at me suspiciously. No doubt he would have been trying to figure out what they had up their sleeve since they were so against it before, but now they’re inviting him over. 

Given it could be because they were trying to make amends, but it’s not as if it matters anymore. Maybe I should just stay at the studio all night and ignore their calls when I get them like I’ve been doing all week, but they might come here of their own accord. 

With a heavy sigh I lift myself up from the edge of the table. I save whatever work I’ve finished before I shut down the computers. I give the window one last longing look and I swear I see Jimin’s silhouette against it. 

This is why I don’t bring people into my personal space. All that’s left are fragments of what could have been memories. Washed out just like how the sky is looking. 

I turn the light off and lock the door as I leave out. The elevator doesn’t take long coming up, and it’s even quicker bringing me down. Time that wasn’t on my side before seems to be even more against me now. That button that was pressed to slow everything down has now been let off and my life is moving back to normal. 

I don’t make eye contact as I walk out into the street. I mind my business just as the other people are doing. The toxic scent of flower petals invades my nostrils and I try to figure out how I’ve survived the stench this long, it must have been a miracle. 

It’s especially cloudy today, the scent of rain mixing in with the nectar. I could use this as my excuse to get out of Hobi’s but I know I need to go. If anything I could use that as my excuse to drink and not feel bad about it. 

I say good evening to the doorman at my apartment building before making my way up, already putting together in mind what I’m going to wear so I can get in and get out. I find that I don’t like the feeling of my apartment anymore, what was once my safe haven is now filled with that spicy scent that I can’t do anything to get rid of. 

The keys jingle in the quiet hallway as I open my door, and sure enough that spice, even more cloudy than before, hits me as if it’s the first time I’ve ever tasted it. I scurry into my room not wanting to waste any time being here, if anything so I can beat the rain whenever it may hit. 

I throw my clothes in the wash bin, deciding to take a shower so I won’t feel like the piece of shit I know I’ll be feeling like later on. The hot water feels good against my clammy skin, I should feel bad about not taking a shower in at least a day, but my logic on not wanting to take in this sweet aroma seemed like a good thought at first. 

I don’t waste too much time in the shower, knowing that I could be in here for ages. I don’t bother with a towel as I step out, just something to wipe my hair, and I walk straight to my closet to rummage around before throwing the clothes on the bed. 

A shot sounds good right about now, something to take the edge off before I see Hobi and Jin, and the other guys. I shake the thought out of my head, pulling my clothes on after patting the excess water off. The wind has picked up outside, I can hear it smacking against my window pane as I grab my things before heading out. 

There’s a text from Hoseok as I’m going down the elevator. 

**Hobi (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)**   
_Hurry up hyung! They’re being mean to meee ):_

I roll my eyes at their shenanigans, feeling my spirits lift slightly. They most likely won’t even be mad about Jimin not being here, if anything, I’m sure they’re going to be thankful. I wash all the negative thoughts out of my head, focusing on how long it’s been since we’ve a talked and hung out. _It hasn’t been long at all._ They’ll probably think I’ve been ignoring them because of Jimin. 

I wish I could slap myself and stop thinking about Jimin, but I’m sure the people on the street will look at me like a weirdo if I did. I pick up the pace as I feel raindrops starting to sprinkle, once again thanking my lucky stars that it’s at Hobi’s house again and not Jin’s. 

****

There’s music already playing by the time I open the door, a sweet raspy voice singing out to me with her soul. I toe off my shoes before I enter. Laughter is heard as I make it down the hallway and I take a deep breath before rounding the corner. 

“Hey, what’s up guys.”

“ _Joonie!_ ” Taehyung is the first to greet me, running up to me and wrapping me up in a hug. 

We left off on a bad start so it’s no wonder he’s so full of affection now, Taehyung hates letting his anger get the best of him. He pulls back and looks behind me and I brace myself for it. 

“I missed you Joon-ah, stop hogging him Tae.” Kookie says, pushing Taehyung out of the way to grab my arm and steer me to the couch. 

Hoseok’s eyebrows scrunch up from where he’s sitting on the opposite couch, “Hey-“

“Where’s Jimin?” Taehyung asks from behind me. 

I sigh and lay my head on Jeongguk’s shoulder, wishing the couch could swallow me whole. 

“He left.” The words taste like vomit on my tongue when I finally speak them out loud. 

I got used to my mind conjuring up different excuses or variations besides the truth, and here it is now with four pairs of eyes staring back at me in the face. 

“What do you mean he _left_?” Jin asks, his voice raising slightly at the end. 

“I mean what I said, Jimin left. He’s gone, not my guardian anymore.”

“But- Wait. . _What?_ Is that possible?” Hoseok questions looking between Taehyung and Jeongguk. 

I can feel Kookie moving his head probably to look at Taehyung. 

“I don’t,” Kookie shakes his head and I raise mine up to look at him, “Are you sure he broke your bond Namjoon?”

I narrow my eyes at nothing in particular in front of me, remembering the way it felt like a certain energy was coursing throughout me the day Jimin left, only for it to extinguish when he did leave. 

“Yah, I’m pretty sure he did. He said so himself.”

Jeongguk and Taehyung give each other a look that I can’t quite put my finger on, and it sets me on edge. Jin takes that as his cue to bring the drinks into the living room, setting them down on the table. I take mine even before he can set the glass down, scrunching my nose up at the overtly sweet taste. 

“ _Ugh_ , what the hell is this?” 

Hoseok laughs, albeit it sounds strained from our previous conversation, but I’m determined to steer away from that specific talk tonight.

“It’s my little concoction, do you like it Hyung?”

“Fuck no, it’s disgusting.” I admit, although I can feel a slight buzz coming onto me already, so there’s that. 

“It tastes so damn _sweet_ , Jesus fuck Hobi.” Jin cries before taking another swig anyways. 

“Oh _poo_ if you don’t like it don’t drink it, more for me.”

“But man is this strong, everything okay at home Hobi?” 

Hoseok throws his head back and laughs while Taehyung shoots daggers at me as he lays on the rug. 

“By the way Hobi,” I start before the silence comes, “where’d you get this rug?” It feels soft even under my socks. 

“Ah, I can’t remember.” Hobi admits taking another sip of his drink. That’s probably why he can’t remember. 

Some time goes by as we all just sit here, it’s exceptionally quiet for one of our Friday get togethers. Only the quiet rumble of the lady’s voice filling the void space. Jeongguk’s running his fingers through my hair, Taehyung lays quietly on the rug as if he’s counting each strand, while Seokjin and Hobi lay on the opposite couch with their legs entangled. There’s some rain falling outside, the soft pellets hitting Hoseok’s window. In the morning it will be foggy, like a cloud of smoke layered over the pane. 

Despite my reaction to not wanting silence, this is still pretty nice. Especially since my mind is being taken off of- 

“So are you going to tell us what happened?” Taehyung finally says. 

_Fuck. So much for that._

He was probably waiting until I got something to drink in my system and I can’t say I’m blame him, it’s easier now especially with Kookie’s dainty fingers rubbing my head. 

“There’s not much to tell,” I confess, finishing off the rest of my drink, “it happened after I got off the phone with Kookie.” Said person tenses up beside me but I keep on, “Jimin said that maybe you were right, that he should just go, and that opened up a whole river of things I don’t want to talk about. I tried to work it out,” _did you really?_ , “But in the end he left anyways.” _And you didn’t stop him._

I can’t bring myself to look at the others in their eyes, instead focusing on the empty glass in my lap. I know what they’re all thinking anyways, it’s not like I would need to see their expressions anyways. I wonder if Jimin’s acquaintances felt how they’re feeling, Yoongi is probably ecstatic. 

“Joon-ah. . . that’s not a good thing breaking a bond.” Taehyung murmurs, his voice is so soft that I almost wouldn’t have heard him if he didn’t speak up again. “Breaking a bond, well I’m sure it may be different for a demon, but for us Angels it feels worse than death. You lose your soulmate. While the human feels nothing, the guardian is the one that carries everything on the weight of their shoulders.”

For a second my world stops. Whatever it is that Taehyung is adding onto goes quiet in my ears. I can’t hear anything except the pounding of my heart, the lump in my throat, there are tears prickling my eyes for some unknown reason. The main thing I’m feeling is sadness, complete and utter despair. 

“ _Oh god_ I’m such an idiot.” I sob throwing my head into my hands. 

In only a mere second they’re all next to me, whispering quiet words of reassurance, soothing hands running down my back, caressing my hair. The only thing I can hear are the screams in my head, the shouts of how idiotic I am, how selfish I am. I can’t do anything but agree with that dark voice. 

“You’re not an idiot, ‘s okay Joonie.” 

“No Jin, it’s not okay.” I spit, “I pushed him away. He said maybe he should go and I didn’t think twice about it, I let him leave even when I saw his fucking expression. _Shit._ ”

“Calm down Namjoon.” Jeongguk says firmly beside me, he picks my chin up with his fingers until I’m looking into his eyes, “beating yourself up won’t do you any good, you shouldn’t blame yourself. We all played a part in this, not just you. We didn’t take for granted what could have been something beautiful, and instead we focused on what Jimin was.”

For some reason that small little confession pisses me off. I yank my head out of his fingers and stumble up, having to catch the armrest to steady myself. The glass tumbler fell to the ground in my haste, but I don’t care about that or their pitying and worried gazes. 

“ _Oh,_ so now you say that hm?” I can’t help but sound mocking, “ _What could have been something beautiful,_ Ha!”

“Namjoon don’t do this.” Seokjin warns. 

“Shut up.” The words come out surprisingly steady even though I feel anything but, I feel like my world is tipping over. “All of you just shut up. Where was all this heartfelt sentiment when I was telling you everything was going to be okay?” 

They don’t want to admit it, I can see it in the way their eyes soften or shift away. 

“You all-“ I point at them, “are the real cowards.” I hiss before storming out. 

I have no idea why I’m as pissed off as I am, but for some reason my blood is _boiling_. I’m always the understanding friend, agreeing with them on something, speaking my mind on anything. I’m an excellent friend, and yes I’m completely biased when I say that. I’m not afraid to speak my mind, and I’m not afraid to get my feelings hurt. 

Yet, this feeling goes beyond discomfort. I feel downright _miserable_. How is it that they can have the nerve to tell me such a thing, when not even a week ago it was, ‘ _He’s not going to be good for you Namjoon_ , _you don’t know what having a demon by your side can do_.

It’s pouring down rain when I make it outside and for a second I just stand there staring up at the clouds, relishing in the drops drowning my face. It makes this humid night worth it, feeling the lukewarm water wash my face, almost washing my thoughts away. 

I have no idea what I’m doing, or where I’m going when I start walking. I follow the crowds of Seoul, listening to the excited murmurs of people out for the night. Wondering if anybody is going through what I am. If there’s anybody out there making their own selves sad, and not knowing how to fix it anymore. 

When did my life get so complicated.


	6. Luster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When he smirks down at me I get a vivid flashback of a dream of flowers and sunlight, his delicate body draped above me as he ruins every part of me. My breath catches in my throat and for a split second he looks amused, it’s gone just as quickly, his hands moving casually to his pockets._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I’m finally back with an update. Honestly this wouldn’t have took so long if I didn’t procrastinate (: I was slightly worried with how I should do this chapter but I like the outcome of it. 
> 
> I’m sorry for any errors, I didn’t feel like revising it bc I was too excited to post it lol, but I hope you like it (＾ν＾)

He was even more beautiful than before. His hair was the same color as the pink tint high on his cheeks, honey eyes practically melting under me. 

His hands were just as small and delicate as I remembered when he places one on my cheek. I chase the contact, leaning into the touch before placing a kiss on his palm. 

Those blush lips curve up at the corner before he pulls my head down and seals our lips together. His tongue delves into my mouth, and he’s sweet. Oh so sweet, like the finest of nectars. 

It’s hard to stop myself. 

I don’t stop myself. 

My eyes are sealed shut, my hands find his waist and tug harder until a whimper leaves his mouth. The friction of our clothed cocks rub together. It’s a sweet torture. 

When I open my eyes again it’s spring time. In that same place he was once reading a book with an estranged lover. 

The field looks just as gorgeous now, even more so with the daffodils and sunflowers, random wildflowers spread out across the place. He is still laying down when my eyes find his, but he is no longer looking at me. My weight is no longer covering his. 

I have somehow managed to find myself on the same bench he was once on, as I now watch the scene unfold in front of me. I try to close my eyes, to get the images of just a few moments ago back into my head, but they’re gone. Long gone. 

All I see now is Jimin laying under him, bluish-green hair covering the lust I know that’s painting his face. I don’t need to hear anything. I can tell just by how smug his smirk is when he picks his head up to look down at Jimin, that he is falling completely apart. 

Jealousy isn’t coursing through my veins this time when I see them together, oh no. Passion, hunger, a deep sense of craving when he throws his head back, a beautiful arch curving his spine. It’s like watching art, when they both move together. A passionate dance as his hands skim up Jimin’s body, I shudder the same way he does. As if I’m the one that’s been touched. 

The fine touch of a cool finger rouses me, makes me see red, the same way Jimin is seeing white sparks right now. I can sense the pleasure overtaking his body before that finger snaps me awake. 

For a second I’m distorted when I wake up. The sheets cling to my sweat slicked body, it’s still dark outside. The shapes of my furniture outlined in my room by the moonlight. That featherlight touch seeming to only be a figment of my imagination as I look around only to see nobody in sight. 

Just as I close my eyes the bed dips softly beside me. I would like to say I played it cool and didn’t jump up like a demon possessed me, but that’s exactly what I did. My eyes flick next to me and I try not to flinch as the dark shadow leans in closer to me, those crimson eyes eerily familiar. 

“He was right, you look absolutely lovely while you are sleeping.” 

Yoongi’s voice is deeper than before, it holds a touch of fondness even if he was anything but during our first meeting. His scent isn’t as cloudy as before, still spicy but with a touch of excitement one only feels during the night. 

“Tell me, what has you so feverish at witching hour?” Yoongi’s eyes flash and I feel my heart skip just a little, he says it just a little bit rougher and it lights me up more. 

“I have. . no idea what you’re talking about.” I try not to flinch when he moves in impossibly close although my breath still catches in my throat, “what are you doing here?” I question weakly. 

“You know, I was trying to figure out why Jimin had come back,” Yoongi says instead, his finger tracing my jaw, “especially when he seemed absolutely smitten for you. I haven’t seen him that way since we first met. Did you hurt him?” He murmurs sweetly as if his fingers aren’t grasped against my chin, red eyes peering into me. 

Gooseflesh break out against my skin and I lick my lips before muttering, “I didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Yoongi’s growl echoes around these four walls, “you’re nothing but a mere _human_ to me, you know that?” When his breath brushes against my jawline my eyes flutter closed despite my hesitance, his spicy scent making it hard to breath. “I’m not as sweet as my Jimin. I would fucking _devour_ you if he wasn’t so broken over you.” 

Yoongi spits the words out and I flinch, his fingers leaving my chin as if he was burned. He stands before me as if he’s the giant I couldn’t attain, he looks for the world like he’s completely untouchable. Even as I’m here in my own home, in my own bed, he takes up this enlarged space as if it’s his own. His pungent aroma sticking to every available space. There’s silver on his skin that only the moonlight can achieve. 

When he smirks down at me I get a vivid flashback of a dream of flowers and sunlight, his delicate body draped above me as he ruins every part of me. My breath catches in my throat and for a split second he looks amused, it’s gone just as quickly, his hands moving casually to his pockets. 

“Well I’ll see you again later Namjoon.” I don’t know if it was the play of the moon, or the silence in my room, but he sounded hopeful. Desperation laced in that rich baritone voice of his. 

I don’t go back to sleep that night. Too wide awake because of the visit, my body itching with surprise arousal at the memory that was obviously not mine. The room smells of his scent and of thunderstorms from my earlier actions. 

I try not to reflect too much on the last night even though it eats away at me in the darkness of my room. My phone is somewhere, probably on the kitchen counter where I left it in silence, there’s no telling how many missed calls or text messages I have. They all seem useless right now, in the middle of the night. 

 

——

 

When I do come to, it’s in the early hours of the morning with the dawn just now breaking through my window. I moved to the couch sometime in the night, when that scent got too much for me, when the silence in my room started gnawing away at me. 

I lay on my couch staring up at the high ceilings for who knows how long before I finally decide to get up and shower. There’s nothing for me to do today, having spent my past week huddled in my studio finishing work a bit too early. Although it pleased everyone around me, I’ve always worked better when I had to get my mind off of things. 

The smell of coffee greets me as I step out of the shower, and I knew I should have seen it coming. I quickly change and pad to my living room, seeing Jin and Hobi walking back into the living room. Tae and Kookie have already made themselves comfortable on the spot I was just in, and all of their attention snaps to me when I step into the room. 

There’s a beat of silence when we all just stare at each other without saying anything. I see the apology written all over their faces. 

“You brought coffee?” I ask making my way into the kitchen, that familiar smell making my mouth water. 

“Joonie, we’re sorry.” Jin says softly. I sigh to myself before I turn to face them. 

“There’s no reason to be sorry. I snapped at you all for no reason.”

“That’s not true,” Taehyung says shaking his head at me, “we deserved it honestly.”

“We should have taken your word for it, be supportive like how you’ve always done with us,” Hobi adds, “we were just scared and didn’t take your feelings into consideration.”

I smile softly at them and their pleading eyes, “I’m sure anybody would’ve reacted the same way. It’s not like I can be mad at you guys forever.”

Taehyung and Kookie make space for me when I walk to the couch. Jin and Hoseok scooting closet until their backs are against the couch. 

“I was afraid,” Jeongguk admits resting his head on my shoulder, “I thought we screwed up. You’re always so levelheaded, and we doubted you.”

“It’s over with now so there’s no reason to worry.” I utter softly, looking down at the cream liquid warming my palms. 

The silence is almost overwhelming after the words leave my mouth. Only the feeling of Jeongguk’s head on my shoulder, fingers messing with threads on my old jeans, the soft puffs of Taehyung’s breath as he threads his fingers into my hair, all of that keeping me grounded. 

I feel as if I have a million things to say, but it’s not for anyone in this room. It’s funny how you can be with someone for not nearly as long as the people who are with you right now. Yet the minute that they go away all you crave is their presence. The teasing lilt, soft smiles, and that intoxicating spice. 

“Are you okay Hyung?” Hobi asks breaking the silence. He looks up at me with big doe eyes and I can’t lie to him, could never lie to them. 

“Not in the least.” I admit. I down the rest of the scorching liquid and Jin takes the mug out of my hands, sets it back on the table. 

“But there’s nothing I can do about it now. Jimin is gone,” I think for a second if I should tell them about my visitor this morning, but I keep it to myself. Knowing how Taehyung and Jeongguk’s senses are they probably smelled the demon before they even stepped inside. 

“We could always summon him again,” Hobi admits. 

Every eye turns to him and his own widen like he didn’t mean to say that out loud, but then Tae chuckles and we all fall into bits of laughter. I have no idea why we’re laughing, but it feels good too after moping around for the past week. 

“Ah, that was nice.” I lay my head back on the couch staring up at the ceiling with a soft smile playing on my lips. “Thank you for coming over.”

I don’t elaborate further. I don’t mention their apologies because I’m just as in the wrong here. It feels good to have them around even if we’re not talking about anything in particular. I’ve always felt comfortable around them, and after ignoring them, being around them now is refreshing. 

“Well we’re going to go on and go,” Hoseok says, standing up to stretch, “have a long day ahead of me.”

“Same here,” Jin adds. 

I follow them to the door and after they all squeeze me with hugs, I watch them leave out the door. It sounds like the finality to my old life, like when one door closes and another one opens, so to say. 

“Ah, I thought that they would never leave.”

I jump from the voice behind me, whipping my head around to see Jimin perched on the arm of the couch. For a second I think I’m dreaming, having one of those memories that only happen when I close my eyes at night, but after closing my eyes and opening them he’s still there. 

Jimin’s black hair is mussed like he’s been running his hands through it constantly. His eyes don’t have that shine to them, is one of the first things I notice about them. There are dark edges around them as if he hasn’t slept a wink. His scent is masked, and that’s probably why I didn’t notice his presence in the first place. 

“You look like shit.” Jimin states, his eyebrow raising up as he looks at me from head to toe. His voice is scratchy like this is his first time talking in a week. 

I don’t have the heart to admit that he looks like shit also, so instead I laugh it off. It comes out strained, no surprise there. 

“What are you doing here?” There’s no bite to my tone, but I see his eyes flash at the question. Those dark orbs almost giving away to something brighter. 

“I was in the neighborhood.” Jimin deadpans looking me right in the eyes. 

I work my mouth open, once and then twice before snapping it shut. I don’t know what to say to that, if I’m being honest with myself I don’t know what to say at all. I hadn’t expected Jimin to come here, especially not after having Yoongi here this morning. Jimin looks slightly uncomfortable when I don’t retort back. His hand slides behind his neck as he scratches there. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jimin admits quietly, his eyes downcast. The confession shocks me. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I came here once,” he finally brings his eyes up and they’re that soft honey color that made me melt the first time. “You weren’t here though, that was probably a good thing.”

It probably was or it probably wasn’t, but he’s here now. Half sitting on the couch, half standing like he wants to run into my arms, he looks unsure of himself and that’s not a good look on him. 

“I missed you too,” his eyes widen slightly like he didn’t expect for me to say that. I don’t blame him, after how I acted before he went away, like I wasn’t the one who pushed him away. 

“ _Ha_ , well I didn’t expect that.” Jimin admits, chuckling to himself even though what we’re talking about isn’t in the least bit funny. Or maybe it is, feelings are a funny thing. A dangerous something, but they’re funny. 

“I expected you to tell me to get out the moment you saw me,” Jimin pushed off the couch and I see a spark light in his eyes. It’s a tiny flicker, but the closer he gets to me the more I smell that faint scent like life is returning to him. 

Jimin stands in front of me, looking up at me. He looks like he wants to say more, but instead he grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close to him. I can feel him nuzzling my chest, and I bring my arms around his small body. Almost sighing with relief at having back with me. 

“Say you want me to stay.” Jimin says it casually, but I hear the desperation in his voice. I would have seen the pleading in his eyes if he looked up at me. His fingers tighten in my shirt and he stops the nuzzling, just resting his head on my chest. 

“Please say it angel.” Jimin adds softly, just a puff of air escaping him. “I’ll leave right now if you want me too.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” I say it hurriedly, panic taking over when he said he would leave. “Shit, how could I make you leave Minnie. I couldn’t fucking stop thinking about you.” I pull him closer to me, and when I feel him chuckle I let a small smile pull at my lips. 

“You know,” Jimin says pulling back slightly, “it threw me off when I first saw you. I thought _’Ah, he’s going to be fun to ruin’_. You looked so big and strong, like you didn’t take shit from anyone, but you’re really just a delicate flower. So soft and sweet, but when I left I realized you were the one that ruined me instead.” Jimin says that last part softly, that rough edge to his voice trailing off as he avoids eye contact with me. 

I feel my breath catch in my throat, a lump forming there as I take in his words. There’s a new feeling coursing through my veins, one I can only explain as a deep sense to protect Jimin. Even if he doesn’t need my protection. Even if he is a demon. 

“I never want that to happen again.” 

Jimin looks back up at me slowly when I mutter the words. He looks at me full of wonder, those honey eyes sparkling up at me as if I hold the universe in my hands, and it’s too much. I hurt him and I don’t deserve for him to look at me with such adoration. 

I feel my heartbeat skyrocket when he leans in closer to me, I feel the shift in his weight as he brings himself up on his toes. His eyes flick to mine before tracing every edge of my face as if he’s etching me back into his memory. 

When I lick my lips his eyes flick to them, and suddenly his small fingers are circling themselves around the back of my neck bringing us closer together. My eyes flash back to the dream I had just a few hours ago, of those pink lips melting into mine. 

I feel his breath fanning over my face and my breathing turns ragged. I hear nothing but the pulsing of my heart in my ears, the feeling of his fingers digging into my skin, his breath warming my face. 

I feel alive. 

Jimin places a kiss at the corner of my jaw. That pungent scent alive and throbbing around us as he places another one in the exact same spot. I have half a mind to tug him back to me when he goes to move away, and he smirks as if he knows that, but I let him move anyways. 

Jimin smirks back at me when he slinks away. I watch the sway of his hips feeling my chest ache. His eyes slide down the length of my body and I feel it caress me as if it was his own hands. Jimin looks sprightly now, like he’s not just alive but he’s _living._

“You’re stuck with me Angel.”

And that doesn’t sound like a threat at all. It sounds like a promise, like a reason to start living.


	7. Lunar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I may very well be like Jimin._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Or like Eve, tempted with the red apple. Except this sin was in the form of golden skin and obsidian eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m here for an early update and I hope you all like it (:
> 
>  
> 
> & please read the ending notes as I have a question dealing w the next chapter and I would absolutely love your answers/feedback

There’s a dark figure standing above them this time. A man with broad shoulders next to him, his arms crossed with a disgusted look painting a beautiful face. 

I can’t hear the words that are exchanged at all, but Yoongi goes to stand in front of Jimin, while Jimin curls into himself. 

The flowers imprint themselves into his skin, dirt mingling with red knees. There’s no longer a blush on his cheeks, instead they’re tainted with wet tears. 

The figure with the black cloth begins walking towards them, the beautiful man looks away when he does so and I feel something twist inside of me. Something that makes me want to tear my eyes away also, but there’s a bigger force inside of me that’s _forcing_ me to watch. As if I have to etch this into the crevices of my brain. 

A sudden heat fills me when the figure pushes Yoongi to the side, long fingers with sharp nails grasping into Jimin’s hair to tug him up. 

He is whispering something into his ear and even though I can’t hear them I feel a shiver run up my spine when Jimin’s eyes widen, and suddenly everything is _hot_. I nearly black out from how much everything scorches, the smell of burning embers clouding my senses. 

I suddenly hear Yoongi screaming, screeching words full of pain, but I can only make out his deadly cries until everything turns black. 

There’s nothing here. 

 

“-joon.. _Namjoon_!”

Jimin’s desperate voice reaches my ears and I raise up in bed harshly, nearly giving myself whiplash. I look around the room seeing it’s morning time. My bedsheets are sticking to my skin. I bring my clammy hands up to my cheeks to try to gain some warmth only to see they’re wet with tears. 

Jimin is looking at me full of worry, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, and it all comes back to me. The disgust, the hurt, that _heat_ as if I was burning alive, and Jimin’s tearstained cheeks. 

“Are you okay angel?” Jimin asks softly. 

“I just-“ I stop myself quickly. 

For some reason it feels like something too personal, something that I shouldn’t share even though it is his own memory. Or maybe if I do tell him he could tell me what it’s about, why I’ve been having so many dreams about Jimin and his possible past life. 

“I saw it. I saw you and Yoongi in a flower field, there were two other people there.”

I hear Jimin suck in a breath and when I turn my eyes to him he has a distant look in his black orbs. They’re the darkest I’ve ever seen them be, and for a split second I knew I fucked up. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. 

Jimin removes his hand from my back running it through his bed hair. He looks older in this moment, or maybe he’s looking his age. His eyes look tired and sad, but also angry. His scent is the spiciest it’s ever been, pungent scent filling my lungs up with malice. 

When he brings his hand back to his lap they’re shaking. I don’t point that out. I sit next to him and wait, whether he wants to tell me or whether he wants me to sit in silence, I’ll sit here and wait either way. 

I lay back on the bed wrapping my hand around his waist bringing him down with me. Jimin curls up into my side, throwing his arm over my stomach. His breathing is ragged, and it hurts me. Hurts that I brought it up, hurts that I don’t know what to do to make it go away. 

So I wait. 

——

I don’t know how long it’s been, how many hours have past. We could have dosed back off to sleep, but I know better. Sleep could have taken over me after being cuddled next to Jimin and his soft skin, but I know he was up this whole time. 

It looks about nearly noon now, there are clouds in the sky when I look out my window, birds passing by. If I walked into the living room I would see the sun raining its light down over Seoul. 

“I was to be married,” Jimin finally says. 

I try not to show my reaction at him finally talking, let alone what he admits, but it still shocks me. 

“He was a beautifully gorgeous man. You wouldn’t have known him, even heard about him in this day and age, but back then when there were gods and goddesses among us, it was as if he was a Demigod.” Jimin’s tone is one of wistfulness. One that only comes when you’ve gotten to live and breath in eras one only reads about. 

“He was a _nasty_ , brute of a man. My parents had sold me to him when I had come of age. I was smitten with him at first, as one always is when they’re presented with someone as rich and eccentric as he was. There were no problems at first, he treated me as royalty, bought me the finest of threads. I had servants, and entertainers, but I had never been one to stay in one place. I wanted the adventure. I was a lively child,” 

I smile to myself at the thought of a younger Jimin, running around poking and provoking people, taunting the other kids. 

“I loved to explore outside, see the different types of people walking around in the village he lived. It was very different from mine. But he didn’t like that, had voiced it many times when I had come back home. He would spit at me and calls me names, saying I was a whore for walking around showing myself off. So he forbid to me to go outside. 

He threw many extravagant parties after that, I guess they were supposed to be some type of solace to harbor my isolation. That was where I met Yoongi, at one of the parties. It was a particular night where he was entertaining his guests and I had snuck away to the garden, it was a hidden place. One surrounded by trees. Yoongi was sitting on the bench when I arrived.”

Jimin gets silent after that, though his breathing is labored. I have no idea how long it’s been for him holding all of this in, probably decades, maybe centuries, it probably feels like eons to him after recounting the memories to me. How much does one person have to go through to remember such things now? Reciting it as if it’s only happened in the last year. I tangle my fingers into his hair, watching how the black strands slip through them. 

“We started having an affair,” Jimin admits. 

The confession doesn’t surprise me though, I should have seen it coming really. I only hum my acknowledgment letting him know I’m still listening to him intently. 

“Oh it was the most fun I had in my life,” I can hear the smile in Jimin’s voice, his scent becoming softer probably remembering every detail, “Yoongi was a sweet man, soft spoken yet he never held his tongue. He was very dimorphic, soft on the outside with turquoise hair, but on the inside he was wicked. He took me in countless ways my husband did not, he never had a second thought about using me strictly for his pleasure. 

Although, I guess they were alike in that way, but Yoongi showered me with love and affection after ruining me. He would break me down, and be right there afterwards to pick up the pieces. My husband had found out, said he could smell the scent of adultery on me, I had denied it obviously. I was a good deceiver, especially when it had come to him. Considering he married me for my looks and didn’t give a shit about knowing me,” Jimin spits bitterly. 

“He had called upon the gods, or a devil knowing him, only the Devil himself could have performed such an act.” Jimin’s voice fades off at the end, and just by that last sentence I knew everything I needed to know. 

I didn’t need him to go on any further, knowing exactly what he was going to say. I could hear the damage in his words as he brought up the punishment inflicted on him. Even though others would be disgusted at the story, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. 

Knowing his parents sold him off, not for a man who loved him, but for a man who wanted him for his looks. Never getting to know him, taking things away from him bit by bit until Jimin was in absolute desolation. Yoongi was most likely a breath of fresh air for him, like how the earth feels after being wiped away from winter only for spring to come next. Jimin had felt _alive_ , he was living even though he was teetering on the edge of hell. 

“Even after what feels like eons, Yoongi still hasn’t left me. We’ve had time know each other, struggle with each other, love each other. He’s the closest friend I’ve ever had, if any, which is why he acted the way he did when he found out I had become a guardian.”

Jimin looks up at me, and it’s the first time I’ve seen his face all morning since I let the mention of my dream slip. He looks much subdued now, his skin looks softer, his eyes look brighter. There’s a soft smile playing on his lips as he looks into my eyes, not just looking but practically seeing through me and into my soul. 

“It’s not forbidden for a demon to become a guardian, but _you_ get looked down upon. Everybody has notions that demons are ugly and vile creatures who only cares about themselves, but we are very passionate.” Jimin says it with as much sincerity, as if he’s _trying_ to make me believe his words, but he doesn’t have to do that. 

“You don’t have to tell me that.” I admit. 

It might make me a bad person becoming a soulmate with a demon, but it was my choice, and if this is what was gifted to me then who am I to refuse? Why would this have happened to me in the first place if I wasn’t meant to accept it? 

I may very well be like Jimin. 

Or like Eve, tempted with the red apple. Except this sin was in the form of golden skin and obsidian eyes. 

 

——

 

I called Hobi and Jin later on that night to tell them what had happened yesterday when they left. They could have been faking their excitement for me, but knowing them, they wouldn’t have been capable of that. I smile after hanging up with Jin, setting my phone on the counter and turning around to see Jimin’s leg thrown over the top of the couch. It’s bouncing along to the rhythm of some vinyl I had forgotten I even had. 

“What is this?” I ask walking around to the front of the couch to sit on the carpet. I really need to figure out where Hobi got his rug from. 

“Isn’t this your music? How am I supposed to know? I just liked the name.”

“I see it didn’t take long for that bratty attitude to come back.”

Jimin tugs the hair at the nape of my neck and I let out a startled groan. Jimin’s hand freezes in my hair, and I stop breathing for a slight second. I can sense the smirk on his face before he even starts talking. 

“How did you get into classical music angel?” Jimin asks instead of mentioning that embarrassing moment. 

“It helps me stay calm.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Jimin states matter-of-factly. 

“What?”

“I said that’s not what I asked Namjoon. I asked _how_ you got into classical music, not why you stayed listening to it. That comes after the how.”

“You little shit- _fuck_! Stop pulling my hair.”

Jimin just snickers behind me, fingers rubbing in the spot he just tugged. He stays quiet as he waits for me to speak, I don’t have to think for long. I know exactly who got me into classical music, but I don’t like thinking about it. Funny that the music always stuck with me, but not him. 

“I dated a pianist forever ago. He liked to listen to all kinds. Bach, Rachmininoff, Chopin.”

“No Debussy?”

I smile to myself at the question, remembering his distaste for him. 

“He hated Debussy.”

Jimin’s fingers stop slightly before he starts back up again, “Ah, I see.” There’s a smile to his voice and I can’t help but smile harder. 

“At first it started out as spite for him. I thought if I listened to enough Debussy then it would make me forget about why I fell in love with classical to begin with. It worked, but the music stuck.”

“Did you feel hatred for him?” Jimin sounds genuinely curious, but for some reason it makes my skin prickle. 

“Yes.” Because I did. 

He was a shit of a man that treated me shitty, but I kept going back for more even though I knew he was shit.

“Was it because he fucked you good?”

My eyes widen at the question and I go to turn my head but get stopped when Jimin’s fingers tighten in my hair, effectively keeping me in place. I feel his breath on my ear, feel the dip on the couch as he leans forward. 

“You know Yoongi plays piano, has always played,” Jimin admits his voice nearly a whisper yet it sounds like a roaring in my ear, “his fingers were long. He could reach in the spots I always _craved_ for. Is that how it was for you angel? Did your pianist have long fingers? I bet he did. I bet he fucked you playing that music.”

I shiver when he licks a stripe up my neck, my breathing turning ragged when he pulls my hair. 

“Is that why you still listen to it? Because it reminds you of how good you used to be fucked?” 

“No.” The answer comes out weak, not even believable to my own ears and Jimin lets out a laugh. 

“Such a liar Namjoon. Even though I can feel everything you’re feeling, you still choose to lie to me.” 

Jimin snuggles into my neck, and everything borderlines on just too much. The ladies smooth voice in the background, Jimin’s breath on my neck, his words, his scent. Everything is cackling around me and I want to do nothing but drown in the feeling. Feel the feeling of losing myself in someone and this music again, have someone erase those memories. 

“So easy to read Joonie,” Jimin purrs, “you’re practically begging me for it.” 

A lewd moan breaks past my lips when he pulls my hair back until his face is above mine. His scent is even more intoxicating now, black eyes pulling me into him. 

“Do you want to reseal our bond angel?” Jimin asks sincerely even if his touch is anything but. 

I nod my head at him, already anticipating feeling his lips over mine. 

“Use you words.” Jimin warns. 

“Yes please.”

Jimin is on me in a minute, legs straddling mine in a perfect position. He looks small sitting on my lap, but his mere presence is enough to take up the entire space around us. Jimin walks his hands around my shoulders back into my hair, leaning my head back for him. 

“So obedient Joonie, I wasn’t expecting this.” Jimin muses as he moves in closer to me. 

I don’t say anything to that. It surprised me when I realized it, just as much as it’s probably surprising him in this moment, but it’s something I crave. Being under someone’s touch, having enough trust in somebody to where they can completely control me. 

Jimin does it as easy as breathing when he seals his lips over mine. They’re just as sweet as they were the first time, soft but firm. Jimin is more demanding this time, slipping his tongue past my lips when I open them. He runs it along the roof of my mouth, fingers tugging harder in my hair until I moan and he sucks my tongue into his mouth. 

Just like before I feel that same energy, except this time it feels as if it’s coursing through me at an overwhelming pace. Jimin grinds down roughly on me and my eyes roll behind my closed eyelids at the feeling. 

It’s rugged and meticulous, Jimin’s ministrations. His lips slide over mine in a way that nobody else’s ever has, as if he’s testing, and tasting, and trying to lick every inch of my soul out of me. There’s a vibrancy around us, flowing into us through the sealing of our lips. 

Jimin backs away with a sigh on his lips, his eyes are full of lust and I know my own mirror his. His cherry lips are slick with spit and I want to do nothing more than smash our lips back together, but he pulls away when I do. His eyes flashing with something and he pushes off of me. 

Jimin looks down at me with slight pain breaking through his eyes, and I feel my blood run cold. 

“Jimin what’s wrong?” I ask reaching out for his hand. 

Jimin snatches his hand away before I can touch him, but I still feel it. Jimin is hot, not just hot, but his skin was _burning_. 

“Don’t touch me Joonie.” Jimin’s voice sounds pained and I want to reach forward and grasp him in my arms, but I can’t. 

I watch Jimin as he scurries to the guest room, the door slamming shut behind him. It sounds nothing like finality, and everything like the beginning to something big. It may very well be something dangerous. His scent is pungent, penetrating deeply into me. It smells like chaos and starvation, and absolutely everything that I need right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU GUYS, the big whore in me was leaning towards smut in this next chapter, but then again I felt like that would be kinda rushed????? Should I just say screw it all and go for it or should I let the tension build up?


	8. Circle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re gorgeous.” Jimin’s eyes widen slightly and he splutters, moving himself to sit up and throw his head in between his knees._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I laugh at his embarrassment, bringing my head down to look at him between his legs._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Are you getting flustered Minnie,” I laugh, “I never took you one for getting bashful.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH what’s this??? New faces??? New drama??? More plot???? 
> 
> TYSM for your feedback!! It truly means a lot to me seeing your responses & how much you like the story???? Like?? It makes me tear up bc I’m so hard on myself with my works. BUT ANYWAYS. I have decided to use my side acc on Twitter bc it really helps if I could ask you questions, I was so lost with this chapter, but if you want to follow me feel free to and I hope you all like the new chapter(:  
> @/nimiJimin_

I’d like to say that I’ve always been a good judge of character. I’ve always been good at reading people and the situations around me. Yet here I am, walking to Jimin’s door even if there’s a threatening aura hanging in the air. 

I have no idea what happened to him to spur such a heat on, but a mixture of worry and arousal has me knocking softly on the door before opening it. 

My first warning to leave should have been the cloud of lust that hit me as soon as I stepped inside of the room. The second should have been the noises coming from the bathroom. Jimin was making these high pitched needy whines, but it was laced with pain. He sounded feral, like he would rip anybody apart if they got too close to him. 

The noises stop when I get further into the room, they sound muffled now. As if he’s holding his hand over his mouth, like that could stop the scent of spicy cinnamon drowning out the place. 

“Jimin,” I keep my voice at a reasonable level, hoping to not scare him off or have him push me away. “Jimin are you okay?” I ask a little bit loudly this time. 

Jimin doesn’t answer me, he makes a tiny whimper when I ask the question and I want to do nothing more than fling the door open, but I don’t. Instead I lean against the wall, sliding down until I’m sitting with my legs stretched out in front of me. 

A beat passes before I hear a muffled moan, and a quiet, “Joonie.”

“I’m here Jimin.” I place my hand by the doorway so that if he’s near he can see my shadow, “I’m not going to leave.”

“-t hurts a-angel, hurts so bad.”

“What hurts Jimin?” I try not to panic when he whines instead of answering me. 

Something shifts in my mind, a fleeting thought that maybe I should call Taehyung or Kookie. If I knew how to get in touch with Yoongi I would do just that, but without knowing how to contact him I’m shit out of luck, so my best bet are the former two. 

“Jiminie, I’m going to be right back okay? Tell me if you need anything, please.” 

I only leave when I hear him whisper a quiet okay, and I rush to my room grabbing my phone. I call Taehyung since he answers the quickest, and sure enough he answers on the second ring. 

_”Well hello Joonie, to what do I owe such a pleasure? Did you miss me th-“_

“Yeah sure, hey taetae. Can you tell me anything about guardians? Like do you get into heats? Or something weird like that?”

I feel the shift in his demeanor even through the phone, the shuffling in the background as if he’s sitting up. 

_”What do you mean a_ heat _?_ ” Taehyung says sharply, he sounds just as panicked as I feel, which isn’t helping. 

“I don’t know Taehyung. Jimin and I- we were going to seal our bond and he just, just got up suddenly and he was hot Taehyung. _Fuck_ , it felt like he was on fire.”

 _”Where is he now Namjoon?”_ Taehyung demands. 

“He’s in the restroom, he’s been in there for at least 10 minutes now.”

_”I’m coming over.”_

“But-“

 _”I’m coming over Namjoon. Don’t touch him, don’t go back in that room.”_

I have no choice in the matter seeing as how Taehyung hung up after the command. I pace around the apartment, standing at the front of Jimin’s door before the nerves catch ahold of me and I’m right back in the living room, dining room until Taehyung finally presses the buzzer to be let up. 

It feels like a year has gone by by the time he’s gotten up the elevator and he’s in my home. Taehyung’s hair looks disheveled, his eyes almost wild. He takes one sniff of the air which is futile, anybody could catch a whiff of the pungent aroma from a mile away. 

It drowns out the house and so do Jimin’s cries which have gradually gotten louder. Taehyung turns back to me and I see the uneasiness in his gaze. 

“Hyung, I need you to trust me okay?”

That only seems to set me more on edge but I nod my head at Taehyung, because even if he is a childish little shit sometimes he knows when to be serious. Taehyung knows how to be levelheaded and not make crass decisions. 

“Okay Taehyung.” I take a deep breath and he nods with me, grabbing my arm to steer me to the couch. 

“Did you bond?” Taehyung asks when he gets me to the couch, he’s still standing in front of me as if he’s ready to run to the room at any given moment. 

“No.. no. We were about to, but he suddenly stood up.”

“Then what were-“ Taehyung stops himself, chocolate eyes going wide with understanding. 

I feel like curling in on myself when they harden and he stares down at me expressionless before he takes a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Okay, so that’s what it is.” He sounds reassuring, but it sounds like it’s more to himself than to me, “alright Namjoon. Stay right here.”

“Wait,” I grab Taehyung’s arm when he goes to walk away, “what’re you gonna do to him? You’re not going to hurt him right Tae?”

Taehyung’s eyes soften at that and he bends down to eye level with me, “I’m not going to do anything Joonie, I’m going to help him. Promise.” He kisses my forehead and then stands up. 

I watch his figure as it disappears around the corner, and I can’t help the childish worry that fills me. I want to be in there too, I want to comfort Jimin and tell him it’s going to be okay as Taehyung does whatever he has to to get him settled. I want to wrap him in my arms and hold him as he comes down from whatever high that was. 

I just want to be near him. 

My ears are completely focused in on what is going on in the room. I strain them when I hear Jimin’s wails stop, trying to figure out what Taehyung is doing in there. 

Is he touching him? Kissing him? Is it even okay for a demon and an angel to do such a thing? Wouldn’t us, being their guardians, be able to sense if something was happening? 

Before those thoughts can take ahold of me I hear the bathroom door open, I refrain from jumping up and running to the room. I stay put only when Taehyung appears and I’m on my feet in an instant. 

“Is he okay?”

Taehyung’s cheeks are red when he looks at me. His eyes just a little bit dazed, his lips are slick with spit and my heart drops. 

“Yeah he’s fine.” I try not to let any emotion show when I hear Taehyung’s voice come out husky. His deep baritone rougher than before. 

“What did you do.” I don’t mean for it to come out as hard as I said it, but it seems to snap Taehyung out of whatever daze he was in. 

“I just had to balance out his energy,” Taehyung mutters, “we didn’t do anything, but yet..” 

Taehyung trails off and he looks at me as if everything has clicked into place, and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. 

“He was so intoxicating,” Taehyung’s voice is barely above a whisper, “we didn’t do anything yet when I was transferring my energy to him everything in me was screaming for him.” 

Jealousy is a fickle feeling indeed. One that I’ve always hated and despised. I never felt jealousy in the right moments in my life. Never understood the meaning of it or envy, but hearing Taehyung’s confession everything in my blood _boils_. 

Everything screams at me to tell him to piss off, yet the rational side of me knows. I should know firsthand how it feels to be around Jimin, to feel enraptured by him. 

“He should be fine,” Tae tells me before I can spew something I would surely regret, “I told him to lay in his bed. Whether he listens to me or not is his choice, you can be around him, but please don’t try and bond yet Joonie.”

“Okay I won’t,” I promise, walking him to the door, “and thank you Taehyungie, I don’t know what I would’ve did if you didn’t show up.”

Taehyung gives me his usual boxy smile and pulls me into a bear hug, he smells like Jimin. 

“Don’t mention it Joonie, you know I love you and besides. This was just an excuse to see me right?”

“Bye.” I close the door on him after pushing him out, and smile to myself when I hear his obnoxious whine. 

I decide now is a good time as any to make some tea. I brew the fresh herbs, taking in the heady scent of roses. While I’m in the kitchen I take time to make something for myself and Jimin to eat. 

I don’t have shit in my kitchen, making a mental note to go to the store since I’m not the only one here anymore. I grab the only 2 cups of ramen I have left and heat that up, making the rest of the tea in the meantime. 

When it’s all finished I walked quickly to Jimin’s door, knocking softly before I enter. He’s laying on the bed when I open it, arm swung over his face to cover his eyes. He looks significantly better, although it’s not like I knew how he looked before because he ran away from me. 

Jimin peaks his eye open when I sit softly on the bed, making sure to put the tray on the nightstand. 

“Hey Minnie, how’re you feeling?” 

“Don’t talk to me like a baby,” Jimin scoffs. 

“Well it’s not like I’ve ever seen that happen before,” I retort, leaning over to grab the tea from the counter. “Here drink this.” 

Jimin takes the cup and sniffs the tea, scrunching his nose up in distaste, “this shit smells too sweet.”

“Oh hush just drink it. It’ll help you feel better.” I scold. 

Jimin brings the cup to his pouty lips and takes a small sip, his eyes widening in surprise before he takes a large gulp of the liquid. 

“Seems like you like it to me.”

Jimin narrows his eyes at me from above the cup, but chooses to ignore me. He doesn’t pay any attention to me until he’s finished, setting the cup down neatly on the bedside table. Jimin eyes the ramen next to the cup, looking at it with interest. 

“And what is this... stuff.” Jimin sounds skeptical but his eyes are still focused in on it. 

“It’s ramen, come on let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Jimin seems to be in a pouty mood after his little fit. It’s absolutely endearing. It makes me want to keep him here, only for my eyes. I want to wrap him up and lay with him, but going outside will probably do him some good. 

“It’s good, Minnie. How about this? After you get done we can go to the park?”

Jimin’s eyes light up at that and he nods his head in excitement. 

——

The sun is shinning brightly when we make it outside, it’s coming up on autumn so the breeze is nice, staving off the heat that would surely come if there wasn’t one. 

Just like before Jimin’s eyes are alright with joy, his head turning at every sign and store that we pass. The guardians around us still look down on him in disdain, but I don’t pay them any mind. I’m past caring about other people and how they may perceive us, namely Jimin. 

We make it to the park quickly, with it only being down the street, and with it not being so crowded on the way there. Jimin runs into the field, falling down softly onto the grass. I watch his hands spread out and caress it, a soft smile splaying on his lips as he looks up at the blue sky. 

The sunlight beats down on him and when he goes to turn his head at me a soft shadow crosses his face. He looks ethereal, could almost look like an angel with the pleasant honeysuckle scent that I can smell as I walk closer to him. 

Jimin smiles up at me when I go to stand in front of him. His cheeks look rosy, lips looking as plush as the clouds scattered in the sky. I want to fall into him. 

I could fall in love with him. 

_It’s too soon._

“Having fun Jiminie?”

Jimin gives me a big toothy smile and I can’t help but smile back, he pats the grass next to him and I sit down. He scoots over and lays his head on me, hand coming up to play with the ends of my shirt. 

“It’s nice outside. You hear the birds chirping angel, it’s like a song.” Jimin closes his eyes and hums as if he’s listening to a tune I can’t let myself in on. 

Before I can stop myself I bring my finger up and stroke Jimin’s jawline. No matter how many times I look at him I always find something else that accentuates his beauty. 

To the way his eyes change colors with his moods, which are a nice honey color right now as he opens them up to gaze at me. His scent is the same way, going from spicy to sweet in a way that makes my head spin. His skin glitters in the sunlight with not a blemish in sight, down to his sinful body, and right back up to his cute little crooked tooth. The way he laughs. 

“You’re staring Joonie.” Jimin mutters, his cheeks dusting up just a little bit. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Jimin’s eyes widen slightly and he splutters, moving himself to sit up and throw his head in between his knees. 

I laugh at his embarrassment, bringing my head down to look at him between his legs. 

“Are you getting flustered Minnie,” I laugh, “I never took you one for getting bashful.”

“Well when you’re outright like that how else am I supposed to react?” Jimin whines. 

“Ha! I’m sorry,” I run my fingers through his hair, smiling to myself when I see his ears turn red. “Look at me.” 

Jimin peaks up at me and I can’t suppress my smile when I see the almost pout still on his face. He looks at me with big eyes that seem to sparkle when they flick to my lips. It feels as if every eye in the park is on us, but that still doesn’t stop me from leaning forward until I feel his puffs of breath, until we’re close enough to share the same oxygen. 

“If it isn’t little Park Jimin.” A deep voice rumbles, definitely ruining the moment. 

Jimin pulls back and runs his eyes up the figure behind me, and when I turn around the breath nearly gets sucked out of my oxygen. The figures standing before us are drop dead _gorgeous_. They’re so painstakingly beautiful that it almost hurts me to look at them. How is it that everybody he knows, including himself, is absolutely beautiful. It makes me sick. 

“What are you doing here Hakyeon? Wonshik..” Jimin spits. 

“Now now, no need to be so touchy.” The man with silver hair mutters. He has a slightly bigger build than the man next to him, who has legs for days, quite literally, with black hair. 

The one who made his presence known first, Hakyeon? Brings himself down to my height, I try not to feel intimidated when his black eyes peer into mine, seemingly trying to size me up. 

“So this is the human you left us for?” He says, bringing his hand up to face my trace my jawline. 

Jimin stops him quickly, darting his hand out to catch his wrist, “Don’t fucking touch him Hakyeon.” 

Hakyeon just smiles at him and it looks so devilish it makes my heart stutter, goosebumps breaking out along my skin. 

“You don’t want to go making a scene, now do you Jiminie? I don’t think Yoongi would be too proud of that.” Hakyeon purrs leaning in closely to him now. 

The other guy, Wonshik, taps his shoulder and he slides his wrist out of Jimin’s hand easily, smiling down on us when he reaches his full height. 

“Well I guess we’ll see you around, it was a pleasure meeting you _Angel_.” 

A shiver slides down my spine at the way he murmurs the endearment. I watch their figures as they walk away, long legs almost swaying. The wind doesn’t seem to touch them at all as they fade out of our eyesight, and it’s only then I can take in Jimin’s overwhelming scent. 

He smells like danger. I can see the people in the park rushing past us even if they’re on the sidewalk, and us in the middle of this field. Jimin smells like malice, the heavy scent pungent in the air around us. The wind does nothing but make it more palpable, wrapping us up in it until we get lost. 

I place my hand on his knee and Jimin jumps out of his daze, his presence changing quickly when he looks back into my eyes. 

“You wanna go back home Minnie?” I ask, worrying my bottom lip, but he just shakes his head and sighs deeply at me. 

“Lets just be, Namjoon.”

I don’t know what he means by that, but I agree anyways when he lays back down on me. His eyes are closed this time instead of admiring the nature around us like once before. I try not to let that nagging feeling claw it’s way inside of me, but I can’t seem to shake off the way he seems uneasy. 

I take Jimin’s advice anyways. Even though there’s tension in the air, even though the stares won’t stop. Nothing matters in this moment except the soft smile that comes to his lips when I twist his dark strands through my fingers. 

Everything’s not okay, but in this moment I can pretend. Deceive the lingering feeling at the pit of my stomach that Jimin is mine, and I am his until something else tries to pry us away from each other.


	9. Emancipate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I love my books just as much as I love my classics. Just as much as I love the rain showers that tap away at my window, and the smile that lights up Jimin’s face._
> 
>  
> 
> _I love a lot of simplistic things, and Jimin is probably one of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY this is some of the FLUFFIEST shit I’ve ever written. Like I have a toothache, I actually blushed the whole time writing this. This is basically just a follower chapter, in other words it was purely self indulgent. 
> 
> Some warnings for this chapter though: DIRTY FILTHY TEASING.  
> & there are mentions of suicide. It’s only for one sentence, but it is worth mentioning. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy (: AND PLEASE, keep the comments coming! You guys honestly have no idea how much it means to me, especially since I’m literally WINGING THIS FIC lmao but I love you all <33333

The light shone through the window seeming to paint against Jimin’s skin in the moonlight. The nighttime is when Jimin is really alive. His obsidian eyes shine at me whenever he rolls over to lay on top of me. 

The shirt he’s wearing rides up, and I try to hold back the moan I feel bubbling up in my throat when his soft skin rubs against mine. 

Jimin grins down at me cunningly rolling his hips against me, and I bite down on my lip hard enough to make it bleed until his hand comes up and pulls my lip free. 

“Let me hear you angel.” Jimin whispers. 

His lips seal over mine as he grinds down, and I can’t help but whine into the kiss. My hands coming up to tug at his shirt and chase the contact of his hips as his tongue slips across mine. 

I gasp when his knee comes up to push my legs apart, settling back down between my thighs. He smiles against my lips when I roll my hips against his, the friction between our clothed cocks is addicting. 

“Feels good?” Jimin rasps sliding his lips across my jawline. 

“More Jimin, _more_.” 

I don’t know what I’m begging for, but Jimin seems to understand. Sliding his hand in between us to reach into my boxers. I throw my head back when he finally touches my hard cock, fingers smearing through the precum. 

“Look at this baby,” Jimin’s husky voice says against my throat, lips brushing up my Adam’s apple making me shiver. I look back at him and his eyes have a shine to them that I haven’t seen before, “so fucking _wet_ Joonie. Clean this off.”

Jimin pushes his fingers past my lips before I can retort, it’s not like I would have known what to say anyways. His eyes have a touch of satisfaction when I wrap my lips around the two digits and hum contentedly. 

“What a dirty boy, you don’t even try to put up a fight.” Jimin mocks, pushing his body closer to mine. He doesn’t move and the heat of him against me is almost enough to drive me crazy. 

I slide his fingers deeper into my mouth relishing in the groan Jimin gives me in return. I look up at him pleadingly, hoping he will get the gist and grind himself against me, to touch me again, to do _anything_. 

Jimin pulls his fingers out of my mouth, a string of saliva keeping us connected before it slaps down on my chin. Jimin looks at it hungrily. His delicate fingers making a trail down my throat to sweep against my nipple. 

“Jimin _please_.”

“What do you want baby. Answer me.”

My eyes nearly roll to the back of my head when he tugs my nipple. 

“Fuck me Jimin.”

“Oh really?” 

The sound of his voice closer than usual makes me snap my eyes open and the harsh sunlight nearly blinds me. I look around me to see it’s morning time. 

“You want to repeat that Namjoon.” Jimin asks when I come to my senses. 

I flick my eyes to Jimin to see him with an amused smile, and I want to die. 

It was a fucking dream. 

I throw my arm over my face wishing the bed will swallow me whole, and also so that I won’t have to look at Jimin in his eyes. 

“How much did you hear.” 

“Oh,” Jimin singsongs, I feel his breath fan over my ear before he whispers, “only the part of you wanting me to _fuck_ you.”

I don’t know whether to be thankful that was the only thing he did hear, or the fact that he heard that at all. 

“Let’s just act like this never happened. I’m fine with that, are you fine with that?” 

Jimin laughs at my flustering, bringing his hands up to play with the bottom of my shirt. I try not to focus on how my face is overheating, and instead listen in on Jimin’s breathing to help calm myself down as he calms himself down. 

“So, what are we doing today angel?” Jimin asks after he gets done chuckling. “Do you have to go to work or something?”

“No, I don’t have anything on my schedule.” Not with me overworking myself the past week. 

“Why don’t you invite your friends over?”

My hand stops moving in his hair, wondering if I actually heard him correctly. 

“What?” I can’t help but ask. 

“Hmm, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion.” Jimin mutters. 

“No, no. That’s not a problem,” although I wasn’t expecting that, “we usually have our get togethers on Fridays since our weekday schedules are busy.”

Jimin pauses at that, and snuggles closer to me, “So that means you’re stuck with me.”

I smile to myself, “I guess so.”

——

Jimin likes music, I’ve come to realize. 

We spent a good part of our morning in the grocery store where he hummed out-of-tune to the music on the speaker above. He has a lovely voice. One that’s soft and melodic. The music seemed to gravitate around him, changing to the tune of his own hum. 

The other half of our morning we spent making breakfast with Jimin singing softly. He was singing along to _Trois chansons de Bilitis_ , and while I’ve always admired the song, it being one of my favorites, Jimin seems to put it to shame. It was like he rewrote the lyrics as his own and the world just went along with it. 

Jimin likes Frank Sinatra, and Billie Holiday, and staring out the window and getting lost in Chopin. 

When he has those moments, such as now, he looks thoughtful. He looks peaceful. I want to find a way to bottle it up, and keep it for my best and my worst days. 

Jimin makes me appreciate music. 

——

“Hey angel.”

“Hmm?”

“What’s in there?” I peak my eye open and look to where Jimin is pointing, to the room across from the kitchen. 

“It’s my library.”

Jimin shifts on my lap and I peer up at him seeing his eyes glitter down at me. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a library.” Jimin accuses. 

“Well, you never asked if I had a library Jimin- _ow!_ What was that for?” I whine, holding my arm from where he pinched me. 

I give my best pouty look hoping it will work on him, as much as his own works on me, and sure enough he turns away quickly looking back at the door. 

“It was for being a smart ass.”

Jimin jumps up from my lap before I can get him back and moves around the couch, eyeing me with wry amusement. I lay my head on top of the couch watching him walk away, no I’m most definitely not checking him out. 

“Where are you going?”

I can sense the eye roll he gives before turning around to face me, “Well obviously I want to see your library.”

I get up from the couch and stretch my limbs before I follow Jimin to the door, where he’s already inside. He’s standing in the middle of the room, eyeing it the same way he did my studio before making himself at home. 

I rarely ever come to my library these days, but when I do a wave of nostalgia always hits me. It was one of the places I decorated first, after seeing the room for the first time I knew this would be the place for me to get away. 

The sunlight doesn’t quite hit the room the same way it does all the other ones, the sun is nearly hidden away much as the moon is. I remember Hoseok and Jin coming over to watch the many workers put the shelves up. 

_”So you really think you can fill all these spaces up.”_ Jin had questioned. 

It’s nearly been four years now, and almost every shelf is stacked neatly with books of different topics. 

Jimin walks around to the desk, his fingers sliding along the mahogany before they stop onto the book that was left open since my last time being here. His finger skims the pages and a small smile comes to his lips. 

“I never took you for a poetry man,” Jimin muses, “although I didn’t take you for a classical man either.” 

“I like whatever catches my attention,” I say shrugging my shoulders. 

Jimin’s head shifts slowly to the side, either trying to gauge my reaction or seeing me in a different light than he had before. 

“What’s your favorite book?”

Now it’s my turn to stare quietly at him. It seems like we’ve been doing this a lot lately, getting lost in each other, trying to figure each other out. It’s a nice feeling, one that makes me feel wanted in a way I’ve never felt. I’ve never _wanted_ anyone to want me, but there’s something about Jimin that would make me do anything to keep him near. 

That sounds dangerous. 

“I have too many to choose from, but my favorite writer is Sylvia Plath.” I answer honestly. 

Jimin nods his head at that, I’m sure storing it into his memory bank. 

“Well I’m going to get started on dinner.” I say. 

Jimin doesn’t move from his spot, but after the words leave my mouth he pulls the chair out to sit down in. 

“Okay Joonie, I’ll just be in here.”

I stand at the door admiring Jimin and how he immersed himself in the book in a matter of seconds. I guess letting him know about the library was a good thing. I don’t know why it slipped my mind, though the topic would have come up sooner or later. I don’t ever stay away from this room for too long. 

I love my books just as much as I love my classics. Just as much as I love the rain showers that tap away at my window, and the smile that lights up Jimin’s face. 

I love a lot of simplistic things, and Jimin is probably one of them. 

———

“Hey Joonie, what would you have done if you never got into music?” Jimin asks after we get done with dinner. 

I gather the plates up and take them to the sink, thinking over on the question. Jimin comes up and stands next to me as I begin to wash dishes. 

“I don’t really know,” I reply, “maybe I would have taken writing seriously if I didn’t.”

“Do you write often?”

I glance over my shoulder at Jimin who’s made himself comfortable leaning on the counter, “unfortunately not as much as I used to. You’re in a talkative mood tonight.” I muse, smiling to myself. 

I shut the water off when I’m done, and wipe my hands on the towel. When I go to turn around Jimin is in front of me, walking forward until his hands come up on both sides of me on the counter, effectively caging me in. 

I stay silent as I look down on him. He looks up at me with big doe eyes, the light scent of flowers high in the air, like honey and cinnamon mixing together. 

“Namjoon,” Jimin starts. His eyes flick to mine, and then trace down my face before he backs away, thinking better of whatever he was about to say or do. 

“I’m going to take a bath.”

“Jimin wait..” I grab his wrist whenever he goes to walk away and he turns golden eyes back to me, “What were you gonna say?” 

Jimin opens his mouth to speak and then seems to think better of it. His small hand coming around his neck to rub there, a sure sign of his hesitance. When he mumbles something under his breath I have to lean forward. 

“What? Are you being shy Jimin?” I ask playfully, “that’s not like you.”

“Shut up,” Jimin spits, but there’s no real bite to it, “I just wanted to know if you’ll read to me tonight..” he mutters softly. 

The confession takes me back, and I look down on him with a mixture of awe and endearment. 

“Of course I’ll read to you Minnie.”

Jimin snaps his head up and I have to stop myself from cooing at the sweet smile that’s now spread across his face. 

“I’ll take my shower, and you can take your bath? And then afterwards you can go choose a book you want me to read to you, how does that sound?”

Jimin shakes his head energetically, and this time I can’t stop the wide smile that stretches across my face. He’s so fucking cute. 

I walk with him to the room, and he automatically goes to the drawers to pull clothes out, and I go into the restroom to run his bath. 

While this is a every night routine, tonight something feels different, it feels more intimate knowing that we’re not going to sleep after our washing up, but that we’re going to be doing something as amorous as reading together. 

Or I should say me reading to Jimin. 

I throw my clothes in the hamper and step inside the shower just as Jimin walks into the restroom. We make eye contact and his eyes travel down my body while my own do the same to his. 

One would think that someone as small and soft looking as Jimin wouldn’t be shaped as he is, but here he is. The man of everyone’s dreams, with nicely shaped abs, and thighs that look like they could pin you down without hesitance. 

I divert my eyes when they reach the juncture of his thighs, the dream I had this morning suddenly coming back to me in full detail. I try to focus on my shower and not the epitome of sin in the tub next to me. 

——

Jimin runs and jumps on the bed, book in hand, when we’re all settled after our showers. I try to look at the book he has but he hides it behind his back and he shifts on his knees across the covers. He sits cross cross beside me and smiles up at me, and I think in his past life he could have been an angel. 

“So I saw this one looks like it’s been used the most, you don’t have to read all of it,” Jimin says as he brings the book around, “just read the one that’s your favorite.”

It’s not hard to tell at all which one my favorite is when I see the familiar book of collected poems in his hand. Jimin must have searched hard for this book. It was one of the first books I’d ever gotten and I know I had it shelved away somewhere, only for those moments when I felt whimsical. 

I take the book into my hands and almost smile when the pages flip open to the one I most frequently read. Skimming past the lines now it almost seems too confidential reading it aloud to someone else. Nerves light up underneath my skin when I scoot back to lean against the headboard. 

Jimin nestles his head in my lap staring up at me, he doesn’t rush me. Just lays there patiently while playing with the hem of my shorts. 

“ _Color of lemon, mango and peach, these storybook villas still dream behind shutters, thier balconies fine as hand- Made lace, or a leaf-and-flower pen-sketch._ ”

Jimin’s honey eyes peer up at me as the words pour out of my mouth. I could close my eyes and recite this poem, I may very well know it better than the back of my hand, but I would miss seeing the look in Jimin’s eyes as he watches me read. 

“ _A quartz-clear dawn inch by bright inch gilds all our Avenue, and out of the blue drench of Angels' Bay rises the round red watermelon sun._ ”

For some reason after I get done reading I feel even more nervous than I did before. I conjured up the expectation about halfway through the poem, when Sylvia was talking about tilting with winds, and a green crescent of palms, that Jimin wouldn’t be fond of it as much as I was when I first read it. 

“Why is that one your favorite poem?” Jimin whispers even though we are the only ones here. 

“I read many of her poems before this one,” I admit, tracing the small letters on the pages before I start back talking, “this one seemed to be the most content out of her poetry.”

“Is it?”

I have to think on the question before I answer him, and I narrow my eyes at nothing in particular.

“I’m still trying to figure that out.”

Jimin sits up abruptly after that, and takes the book from my hands. 

“You know that wasn’t the only one you seemed to read a lot. I really liked this one.”

Jimin flips through the pages and points at the title. 

“Oh, that ones really good also.”

Jimin nods in agreement, “when she said ‘ _all by myself I am a huge camellia glowing and coming and going, flush on flush_ ,’ ah, that gave me chills. You really have good taste in poetry Angel.”

The compliment somehow makes me blush. May it be the fact that I’ve never read poetry to anybody, or the fact that Jimin actually likes it, I don’t know. He flips to another page and lays down on my chest. 

The moon is glowing outside, stark white against the dark blue sky. The stars are in full effect, twinkling brightly in that quiet open space. 

“ _I didn’t want any flowers, I only wanted to lie with my hands turned up and be utterly empty. How free it is, you have no idea how free- the peacefulness is so big it dazes you, and asks nothing, a name tag, a few trinkets..._ ”

I wait for Jimin to continue, but when the silence drags on I look down at him to see him staring at the pages with a far off expression. 

“Hey Minnie, are you okay?”

Jimin visibly stiffens up, but he looks up at me, “Yeah I’m fine. Just got lost in my head for a minute.”

“That’s okay, lets go on and lay down.” I take the book out of Jimin’s hands and set it on the bedside table. 

When I turn the lamplight off the room quickly gets enveloped in darkness. Jimin curls up in my side, the same as he does every night, but this time he fidgets as if he can’t get comfortable. His leg keeps moving from between my own, his hands play against my shirt. 

“I cried when I read the poem.” Jimin finally admits to the darkness, “after I got turned... I was so defeated, I was helpless. I wanted to go back to that day in the flower field and take my own life. I cried so hard when it made me remember, not because I still want to die but because now I feel liberated.”

I pull Jimin closer to me, taking in the sweet spice that’s become so familiar to me, one that keeps me grounded. He nuzzles into my shirt and grasps onto it. 

“It sickens me thinking about it, but everything has led me to you Namjoon. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

In the soft moonlight I still see Jimin move his hand softly over his eyes, wiping the tears I know that have gathered there. I feel the stain on my shirt, the sensation of the dewy drops sinking into me. I do not ask why he’s crying, or why he’s hiding it from me, I just hold him closer hoping that in some way he can sense the feelings that I have for him. 

Hoping that he can feel the Love I have slowly growing for him. 

We are liberated, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorable mentions:  
> For my poetry, and non poetry readers, if you have NOT you should totally actually check out Sylvia Plath. She’s an amazing poet, her poems I mentioned were (in order)- Southern Sunrise, Fever 103, and Tulips. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO I KNOW I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT THEM RECITING POETRY TOGETHER IS SICKENINGLY SWEET!!?? UGH MY MIND


	10. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Like a bird in a cage..” Namjoon murmurs shifting his head forward._
> 
>  
> 
> _My eyes flick to his lips then back to him, and I will never be able to comprehend how he is able to give me such an intense expression. From talking about passion, to giving me passion._
> 
>  
> 
> _Namjoon is enthralling._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Exactly.” I whisper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LITTLE SUNFLOWERS :3 
> 
> I am back with an update, and guesssss what- this chapter is in Jimin’s POV. I wanted to give a little insight on his feelings and thoughts, and whatnot. This will probably be the only chapter I do in his POV, although I like being spontaneous and keeping you guys on your toes, so who knows (*^｡^*)
> 
> But ANYWAYS, I hope you all like this chapter. And don’t forget to leave comments, they absolutely make my day <3333
> 
> Also, a slight warning for blood.

My body still wakes me up at witching hour. Three o’clock comes faster and easier than sleeping does these days, but instead of Yoongi being here to greet me it’s been Namjoon for the past month. 

I can’t say that it unsettles me, considering it’s a feeling one still has to get used to after being with the same person for so long. 

Namjoon is peaceful in his sleep, although he looks peaceful all of the time if I’m being honest with myself. I rarely see him step out of place or lose his temper, which is a breath of fresh air to someone such as myself. After being around manipulators, liars, cheaters, and so on. 

Namjoon is a rare diamond. A diphylleia grayi in a field of dead roses. 

I always take these moments to admire him. He seems to be too shy whenever I stare at him for periods of time, but in this moment with sleep taking over him, I can relish in how he unknowingly leans into my hand when I brush his hair back. 

Namjoon never stirs, not even when I lean down to kiss his forehead. I don’t know whether to find it endearing or alarming that he never wakes. I always catch the worry lines on his forehead, probably from overworking himself too much, like he has been doing the past few weeks. 

I never say anything, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I should, but seeing his smile light up the room when he comes in from work makes my life shine that much brighter. The feeling of his happiness flowing through me as he tells me about his finished work and how much his clients loved it is a refreshing feeling. 

Namjoon stirs in his sleep, and I try not to make any movement as he goes to try and get himself more comfortable. I figure I should try to fall back asleep again, even though I know I would just be staring up at blank walls. 

It doesn’t help that the moonlight shines throughout the windows, painting the ceiling in a fluorescent light. Namjoon’s soft puffs of air keep me company in this time when nobody should be awake. 

One of these days I’ll be able to sleep throughout the night, to wake up next to Namjoon with him staring down at me, or to him watching me thoughtfully from across the room. Instead of keeping my eyes closed only to savor in the feeling of his lips on my own forehead as I fein sleep, to feel his own hand brush my hair back. 

One day Namjoon will fill in all the pieces I have missing inside of myself, and hopefully I can do the same for him. 

———

I awake to the sounds of birds chirping, the wind hitting lightly across the windows. The sun peaks through and I have to close my eyes once I open them to help adjust to the change. 

I have no idea what time I fell asleep, but the sounds of some tune echo into the room and I smile contentedly to myself knowing that Namjoon will be home for the day. The only time he plays music is when he’s staying, at other times he will leave me a note, or wake me slightly just to tell me he’s off to work. 

With that thought in mind I roll out of bed, heading to the restroom to freshen up a bit before I make it into the living room. The harsh smell of coffee greets me as soon as I open the door and I try not to gag as I make it into the room. How humans can drink that shit I will never know, but luckily for me Namjoon has a tea stash hidden away. 

Said person isn’t in the room when I make it there. The living room looks like it hasn’t been stepped in, only for him to turn on the vinyl player, and the kitchen light is still on. The room next to the kitchen is open, my silent invitation to where Namjoon is hiding. 

I pad softly to the door so that I won’t disturb him, and when I peek around the corner Namjoon is facing towards the window. I can’t see him because of how he is positioned, but I know off of instinct that he’s nose deep into a book of his choosing. 

“Are you going to come in, or just stand at the door like a creeper?” Namjoon asks, a smile playing in his voice. 

I feel sheepish as I walk in knowing that I was caught staring at him. 

“I didn’t know you heard me.”

Namjoon turns around, and while I always realize it, in this moment now with the delicate morning sunlight outlining him, he looks even more beautiful than he usually does. The sky paints his silhouette making his skin appear dewy, the shadows appear in his dimpled smile when he looks up at me. 

There’s a glow in Namjoon’s eyes when I inch closer to him, only a hairsbreadth away from the warmth of his body. His fingers brush across mine from where they rest on the mahogany. 

“I didn’t, but you smell like honeysuckle. I could find you anywhere.” Namjoon confesses, making my cheeks run hot. 

“Don’t- don’t say that.” I pull my hand away from his to bury my face in them. 

Namjoon’s angelic laugh only serves to fluster me more. 

“You’ve been getting shy a lot around me Minnie,” Namjoon retorts moving my hands away from my face. 

“Yeah. Well I can say the same about you.” 

I know for a fact there’s a pout on my lips, but it’s only because his statement is true. I have been getting shy around Namjoon lately, when I had first met him I was confident because of how soft he turned out to be. It wasn’t hard to get his face flushed, he was predictable, but now he just seems like a maze. 

Like all of my traits twisted into Namjoon the longer we stayed together. 

“What were you reading angel?”

Namjoon looks down at the open book in his lap as if he forgot he had it there. 

“ _The Windup Bird Chronicles_ , I got it the other day on my way home.”

“Hmm, what’s it about?” I ask, moving the book on the desk so I can nestle myself in his lap. 

I would never admit it aloud, but the feeling of being small enough to curl in his lap is indescribable. Especially when he brings his hand up to play in my hair, I have to stop myself from purring into the touch. 

“It’s very complicating,” Namjoon admits, “I’ve only started it but it feels like I’m missing a big chunk of it already.”

“In a good or bad way?”

“Ah.. a good way maybe, I like reading something that keeps me on my toes.” 

“But poetry doesn’t really keep you on your toes.” I counter, turning my head slightly to look at him. 

“Doesn’t it though?” Namjoon’s fingers slide deeper into my hair, and he looks at me thoughtfully, “I would say poetry keeps you on your toes more than actual novels.”

“And why is that.” I mutter, moving myself closer to him even though it seems impossible. I’m close enough to feel his breath hitch when I change positions to lay my head on his chest. 

“There’s suspense there, rather it be dark or humorous, or filled with love. How well the poet drags out the climax, or describes silence and the taste of loneliness. The color of love. There’s passion in those quick sentences, more-so than a 500 page novel.”

I don’t have the heart to tell him that maybe he’s the one with too much passion for it, but what would I know. I’ve never been invested into too much of anything before I met Namjoon. 

I silently followed Yoongi around when we were together. People have this notion that Hell is a burning inferno, with no where to go, that your soul is lost for all eternity, but it was quite peaceful. 

Yoongi and I made it through dependent on each other, for we were the only ones who we could trust the most in that predicament. Yoongi took up music, learning to play piano when our time had come to be freed of those bonds that tied us down with work and filing. 

I still had always felt lost. Never knowing myself after being giving up at such a young age, and then shackled to the one who was _supposed_ to love me. Being with Namjoon for more than a month has given me a lifetime of freedom that I didn’t know existed. 

I had never understood what was so positive about being a guardian, watching over somebody. It seemed like the beginning stages of hell in my own opinion. Watching over somebody just to keep them protected, but being with Namjoon has never felt like that. I get my own space just as much as he does. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Namjoon mutters against my hair. 

“Nothing really.”

Namjoon’s fingers moves under my chin and he lifts my face up to his, “You know you’re not that good of a liar either Jimin.”

I can’t help but smile at that, my own words coming around to bite me in the ass, “I was just thinking that being a guardian is not how I thought it would be.”

“Oh?” Namjoon questions, his eyebrows raising. 

“I thought I would feel trapped,” I admit softly, staring into his chocolate eyes. Namjoon moves his hand around my neck and delves his fingers into the hairs there. 

“Like a bird in a cage..” Namjoon murmurs shifting his head forward. 

My eyes flick to his lips then back to him, and I will never be able to comprehend how he is able to give me such an intense expression. From talking about passion, to giving me passion. 

Namjoon is enthralling. 

“Exactly.” I whisper. 

Namjoon’s lips ghost over mine, and I make the first move. Tilting my head upward to seal my lips over his, his hand tightens in my hair and when I gasp he slips his tongue into my mouth. There’s gooseflesh along my skin, heat in the air as he angles his head to kiss me deeper. 

I feel drunk, dizzy like the universe is shifting as if someone spun it themselves. It just as well could’ve been Namjoon who did such a thing. His other hand slides around my waist, and I don’t know whether to focus on his tongue slipping against mine or the possessive hold he has on me. 

I’m so used to being in charge, to planning every movement to absolutely wreck somebody. Yet here Namjoon is throwing me for a loop, twisting my hips around so that I’m facing towards him. My legs shift on either side of him and I grasp his cheeks trying to plunge my tongue deeper inside of him, to try and take some of that control back that’s slowly slipping away from me. 

A deep groan escapes between us when I move my body closer to his. That only seems to fuel Namjoon more, he grabs my hips harshly, hard enough to leave a bruise, and he tugs me down on top of him while his tongue maps out my mouth. 

The feeling of his hard cock against my own numbs me. Shoots pleasure straight up my spine after being untouched for so long. Namjoon pulls away, a dazed look in his eyes when I snap mine open, I want to whine and fall back into the kiss but he dips his head. His tongue slides along my jawline and I can’t help but moan, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

“Sound so pretty Minnie.” Namjoon murmurs along my skin, and I preen at the praise. 

There’s heat rolling through my body, that familiar dangerous feeling that made me stop Namjoon before, and before it can take ahold of me I push Namjoon’s head back. He hits the back of the chair with a soft thud, and looks at me questioningly. 

“Open your mouth Namjoon.”

If at all possible, his eyes turn darker and a thrill runs through me. Namjoon is absolutely perfect, with a touch of spice to him, only for him to turn obedient in a matter of seconds. What a formidable man. 

I hold my thumb on his lip to kee his mouth open, my own eyes glossing over when I see the spit pool on his tongue. I bring my thumb up to my mouth, and I know he knows what’s coming. I’m sure he’s been wondering when we would seal our bond back together. I can tell by the glitter in his eyes that he’s excited. 

I nip the side of my thumb, watching the crimson trickle out of the wound before I bring it up to Namjoon’s lips to rub it on his tongue. I slip it further into his mouth, watching as he tries to seal his lips around the digit, but I keep a firm grasp on him. I can feel the shift easy enough the longer I keep my finger in his mouth, his familiar energy wafting through me. 

I remove my thumb and smash our lips together. Namjoon tastes metallic. Sweet, but with a touch of iron. The phrase perfectly describes him. I take the slight moment of him being caught off guard to tug his bottom lip into my mouth, he groans and his hips shift forward. 

A quiet plea of distress leaves him when I nip him hard enough to draw blood. I can’t help but smile when I see his eyes clenched. I lap up the blood when I remove my teeth from the wound, sucking on it soothingly. 

“You taste so good baby.” 

Namjoon actually _mewls_ at that, and shit it sounds so fucking sweet. 

It’s one thing to be attracted to a human, to observe every move they make and try and etch it into your memory so it never fades, but to do it with a _soulmate_. To feel that shift in dynamics when you go from close acquaintances to sharing thoughts and feelings, and memories. 

When that shift happens everything heightens. The weight of his body against me feels as if it’s my own, the way his lips chase forward to try to gain _more_. It’s like being drunk on power. 

“Well this is a nice scene to walk in on.”

Namjoon jolts back, the same way I jerk my head towards the voice. Taehyung is standing in the doorway, a smug ass smile on his face as he leans against the frame. 

“Oh, no need to look sheepish now. Please go on and continue.” Taehyung remarks. 

“You pervert.” The insult would have been more effective had I not been breathless, and that only makes his smirk widen. 

“I’m hurt Jimin,” Taehyung drawls, pulling his hand to his chest, “here I’ve never seen Namjoon in the throws of ecstasy and you’re tying to take that away from me.” 

Taehyung looks at me with wide innocent eyes and I shake my head, shifting my weight to get off of Namjoon. 

“And what are you doing here?” Namjoon’s voice is raspy, and I should feel slightly ashamed getting even more aroused at that. Knowing I was the one who got him flustered, to get his voice to crack. His eyes shift to mine and for a second I think he knows what I’m thinking, but he gives me a small smile instead. 

“Well Hobi couldn’t get ahold of you, and you know how he worries, so naturally he sent me to come check on you.”

“Yeah, _naturally_.” I mumble under my breath. 

“You say something Jiminie?” 

“And what would I say to you?” I retort. 

Taehyung and I have fallen into this weird sort of banter. It’s not so much as showing our hate for each other, and just how opposite we are, but rather it brings us closer together in some weird ass way. Taehyung just smiles at me, all boxy and full of teeth. I knew he was on my side when he helped me out that day last month. 

“Ah, ever the loving guardian I see.” Taehyung mocks, “but anyways. Now that I know everything is _more than_ fine, I’ll be on my way. Oh yeah,” Taehyung pipes up as if he forgot the sole purpose for his visit, “we’re going to have the get together here tonight. Ok? Okay! See ya later!” Taehyung yells as he makes his way to the door. 

I hear when he exits, and I have to take a few deep breaths before I turn around. The silence is almost unbearable, you can feel the tension still lapping its way through the air even after the surprise visit. 

“Well I guess I could help you around the ho-“ I’m cut off when I turn around. 

Namjoon is standing before me looking down on me with pure hunger, and I should know better. I should know that I should walk away, to not feed that insatiable feeling, but the way he towers over me. Looking down on me as if I were prey to him, knowing full and well I’m the predator. 

Namjoon steps forward, and my instinct takes over and I walk backwards. He doesn’t stop until I feel the door against my back, and he brings his hands up to cage me in. Namjoon’s body is all hard lines and ridges now, a stark contrast to the supple and velvety feeling of him. 

“Are you going to try and run away Jimin.”

Namjoon doesn’t really pose it as a question, he doesn’t pose it as anything but a challenge, and for the first time in my life I sense fear. Not the fear that keeps me awake at night, but a deep looming cloud hanging over me as if it’s about to swallow me whole, and there’s absolutely nothing that I can do about it. 

Namjoon quirks his head to the side, and his gaze pins me on the spot. Pricks and needles light up under my skin at his intimidating stare, and the oxygen comes out of my lungs in a harsh puff of air when his husky tone licks its way across my body. 

“Well, aren’t you going to answer me? Is this why you’ve been hiding from me these past few weeks,” Namjoon’s taunt makes me stiffen up, “Ah, so you have been. Okay, let’s straighten up before everybody comes.”

I don’t know whether to stop Namjoon when he pushes off the door and walks away, but my body won’t move. I have a million things swirling around in my head, and I can’t make sense of any of them. 

———

Seokjin and Jeongguk were the first ones to arrive, even though Taehyung was here much earlier. They came in with bags full of snacks, throwing them down onto the counter so that they could tumble to the couch and get comfortable. 

Hoseok and Taehyung showed up right along after them. Alcohol in hand, and a few cds in the other ones hand. Hoseok runs up to me and gives me a hug, and while it used to startle me before, I’m getting used to it now. 

Hoseok seems to be the affectionate one out of the group, while Seokjin seems spontaneous. He’s always cracking terrible jokes that for some reason always make me laugh. Whether I like to admit it or not, Taehyung is starting to become a close friend, seeing as how he and Hoseok always come over when they have time since they’re right down the street. 

I’m still trying to make sense of Jeongguk. He takes part in all of the shenanigans, but for the most part he always seems laid back. Talking, and laughing, but always observing. I figure it’s maybe because I haven’t known him long, which is why he seems so stand-offish right now. 

“So Jimin, how are you liking it here?” Seokjin asks when Namjoon brings out the drinks for them. 

“Oh it’s nice. Namjoon is easy to get along with.”

“Yeah?” Hoseok questions. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure it’s _very_ easy.” Taehyung remarks, hiding his smirk behind his cup. 

“Although I wouldn’t say I’m the easy one.” I fail to hide my own smile when I quip back at him, and Taehyung throws his head back in laughter. 

Everyone else has a question in their eyes, other than Namjoon for obvious reasons - who’s cheeks are dusting red at the moment - while Taehyung and I fall into bits of laughter. 

“You two sure do seem to be getting along all fine and dandy.” Hoseok says, a touch of something in his voice. 

Taehyung stops laughing and puts his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. Looking up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Are you jealous Hoseoki?” Taehyung pouts. 

Hoseok’s eyes soften before he answers, “not at all Tae.”

Hoseok’s words come out quiet, and a look passed between them. Seokjin smiles at them, and Jeongguk cuddles closer to him. 

“Do you mind if I ask a question?” Their heads turn to me when I speak and Seokjin is the first one to answer. 

“Not at all Jimin, what’s up?” 

“Are you together?” I ask, hoping not to offend them, but Jeongguk giggles. 

“I was wondering if you were going to ask that.” Jeongguk says. 

“Taehyung and I have been together for a couple of years.” Hoseok replies, turning his head to peck said persons cheek. 

“Same for us, although it took a while for me to realize that my feelings were genuine, and that it wasn’t just our bond together making me feel that way.” Jeongguk admits. 

“What do you mean?”

“You see, everything comes together when you bond,” Taehyung says, raising his head off of Hoseok’s shoulder, “it’s hard to distinguish whether your feelings are certain. The ties of your bond link you in intimate ways. Some people know they are together to protect and love each other, like how Hoseok and I were. While some people know they are linked together for friendship and to conserve their soulmate, to just watch over them.”

“Either way the ties of your bond are absolute,” Jeongguk adds, “you just _know_ , you know?” 

I turn to Namjoon only to find him already looking at me. While I don’t know if these feelings are genuine or not, if the universe brought us together for friendship or for devotion towards each other. I feel as if I can make myself believe that this is for love. 

Maybe if I make myself believe hard enough, then it will come true. 

“Yeah. I know what you mean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayhaps I have given them a blood kink????????


	11. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was a rare moment, one when the sunset was painting the sky with oranges and purples, and Jimin’s silhouette outlining it all. It looked like a painting. I took a picture not long after wanting to capture the enraptured moment of his silence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABIES I AM FINALLY BACK FOR AN UPDATE!!! This was supposed to have BEEN sup but I got so depressed bc I didn’t get the tickets AGAIN. But anyways
> 
> This chapter. Oh ho ho, oh man. I really hope you guys like this, and I promise to be back soon for an update <3333 (and sorry for any errors)
> 
> ALSO thank you for your wonderful feedback, I’m sorry if I don’t response to it all of the time but I keep it in my head for whenever I write. You guys are my inspiration (♡´౪`♡) I love you

Jimin has been affection lately. 

I noticed the change in him a few days after our usual get together with the others. After the talk they had it was as if something shifted inside of Jimin, and with his demeanor. 

He woke up the same time as I always did, but given the bags under his eyes I could tell that he hadn’t slept at all. I put him back to bed, promising to come home early, and also agreeing to take him with me the next day if he got enough sleep. 

Jimin did. 

When I got home that night he looked fresh, there was food going on the stove even though I didn’t realize he could cook. He also slept that night, and the night after just so he could wake up to go with me to work. 

It was a nice change, one that I could see myself getting used to. It felt oddly domestic waking up in the morning, and getting dressed so that we could go into work together. 

Jimin was very delighted to sit in the chair beside me and watch everything I was doing. He would ask me questions, and give his opinion on how things should be done, if I should change anything. His feedback was genuine, and I’d be the first one to admit that it made me absolutely captivated in him. 

Today Jimin brought a book with him while I worked. He’s sat by the vinyl player constantly changing the music when one record is over with. It’s my muse for the new piece I’m working on. 

The thought came to me a few weeks ago when I came home from work one day to see Jimin in my library. He was holding a book in one hand as if he just got it off the shelf, steaming coffee mug in the other one, and he was gazing out of the window. 

It was a rare moment, one when the sunset was painting the sky with oranges and purples, and Jimin’s silhouette outlining it all. It looked like a painting. I took a picture not long after wanting to capture the enraptured moment of his silence. The smile he gave me soon afterwards stuck with me even now in this moment as I compose a piece for him. 

It’s a softer beat, something that would suit him. I know I don’t have to do this, but seeing as he loves listening to music I would figure something meaningful like this would mean the world to Jimin. 

The sound of a knock at the door breaks my trance and I pull my eyebrows together. I don’t remember Hoseok or Seokjin saying they would come over, but when do they ever. 

“It’s okay Minnie I got it,” I tell him as I put my headphones down and get up. Jimin sets the book down anyways, leaning back on his hands to watch me walk to the door. 

Judging by the profile through the door it’s Seokjin on the other side. 

“I hope you brought something..” The words die on my lips when I open the door to not see Seokjin, but to see a familiar face that I was hoping to never see again. 

Hakyeon’s mouth forms into a smirk when he sees me fill the doorway, and he steps forward. I hear rustling in the back letting me know that Jimin is getting up. 

Hakyeon is fast though, he grabs my wrist before I can make any movement, and he peers around me to look at Jimin. 

“I’m just going to borrow your angel for a little bit.” Hakyeon purrs. 

“ _Wait_ -“ 

Jimin’s frantic words are cut off by a weirdly hot sensation filling my body. The world cuts off for a second, a foggy layer of obsidian covers my eyes but I still feel Hakyeon’s hold on me no matter how much I try to pull away. My body feels heavy, and I feel dizzy once I come to. 

*

 

My vision blurs as the dense fog lifts itself off of my eyes. I blink them, and despite myself, grab onto Hakyeon so that I don’t lose my balance. 

The room that we’re in is one that’s not familiar, I observe when the opaque lifts from my vision. It’s hot, but not extremely so. Just a bearable torridness to warm the cold that’s settled in my body. 

There’s a nice size bed in the middle of the room, a dresser lining one of the walls, a closed door on the other side of the room. It has simple furniture, warm browns and reds in the space. It’s a normal bedroom, except for the absence of windows. 

The door opens behind us and Wonshik steps in followed by an unfamiliar face. He’s tall, taller than Hakyeon but just the same height as Wonshik. 

“So this is the little angel that our little Jimin ran off to?” The stranger says with a small smile on his lips, he steps forward and Hakyeon lets go of my wrist. 

“Beautiful, isn’t he Hongbin? I would have gone too.” Wonshik murmurs beside him. 

“W-what are you doing? Why a-am I here?” 

“Are you scared of us Namjoon?” Hakyeon says from behind me. 

“No, he’s not scared at all. You feel that pulse,” Hongbin says matter-of-factly, his obsidian eyes peering into mine as he leans in closer, his hand enclosed around my wrist tightly, “You smell awakened, do you like this position you are in?”

There’s a voice screaming in my head to _move_ , to run away somewhere, but I don’t know where I am. I don’t know what they will do to me. Jimin’s face flutters in my mind, the sound of his panicked voice echoing. 

A distressed noise leaves my throat when I feel an unfamiliar scent close to my nose, I stand stock still as I look out the corner of my eye to see Wonshik leaning in closely. His nose buzzed along my jaw and he inhales softly. 

“So _sweet_.”

My breath hitches at his dark tone and I pull away only to stop when a solid chest hits my back. Slender arms cage around my waist and Hakyeon leans forward. 

“Don’t try to run little puppy, we’re not going to hurt you. We just wanted to talk,” I detect a small pout in his voice and I wonder if all demons are this crafty. 

“Then what do you want with me,” I pride myself on my voice coming out stronger than before, “take me back. Take me back to Jimin.”

“Oh? Demanding are we?” Wonshik raises his eyebrow at me. 

“It’s okay, your little guardian will be here soon.”

“No he won’t,” Hakyeon retorts and the others eyes flick to him, and I struggle to get out of his grasp wondering what that could mean. 

“What do you m-mean he won’t.” I ask, looking back at Hakyeon who now has his head settled on my shoulder. 

“I mean,” Hakyeon starts licking his lips, “that poor little Jimin is too weak.”

The air turns tense after that, and I still don’t know what he means, but the others seem to get exactly what he’s saying. They have a knowing look in their eyes when I turn to them. A smirk breaks across their face and my body stills, goosebumps lighting under my skin. 

I don’t like this. 

No, I don’t like this at all. 

“It seems Jimin hasn’t fed lately.” Hongbin is the first to talk. 

“Fed?”

“That’s too bad for him.” Hakyeon singsongs, and before I can ask anything further he whips me around. 

My eyes meet his dilated ones, and while I’m not that much smaller than him, the way he towers over me makes me feel like nothing but a spec of dust. 

“Jimin has failed to mention too much of anything to you, hasn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” I mumble, although I know deep down it’s true. 

Jimin has only talked about his past, and nothing else. Even when we first met he skimmed over any details, saying that he was just there to watch over me and protect me. It’s nagged at me in the back of my head, but I’ve been too caught up in the push and pull we have against each other to mention it. 

“You’ve felt it though, haven’t you? With Jimin. Hasn’t he become more affectionate?” Hakyeon whispers, “Jimin might be like us but he’s noth-“

The door behind us flings open and I whip my head to see Hongbin and Wonshik moving closer to whoever it is that disturbed us. Hakyeon huffs under his breath and moves away, seeming to already know whoever it is. 

The scent that fills the room is one of malice and danger. One that’s strangely familiar. I would have been able to place my finger on it even before he started speaking. 

 

*

 

“Give him here.” Yoongi’s voice is bored, but you can hear the undertone of the command. 

Wonshik and Hongbin move out the way as Yoongi walks inside of the room, there are people outside the door watching the scene unfold. 

Hakyeon sucks his teeth when Yoongi goes to grab my arm, “we were just having a little fun sugar.”

“Don’t give a shit,” Yoongi grumbles tugging me away and towards the door, “and don’t call me that again Hakyeon.” 

Yoongi goes to haul me around the door, but he pauses for a moment. His grip tightens on my arm, and everybody that has gathered around scurries away once they catch a scent of the wickedness in the air. It’s almost suffocating, making my heart pound in my chest, a lump forms in my throat as if the airs been sucked out of me. 

“If you touch him again I’ll fucking rip you apart you hear me,” I shiver at Yoongi’s tone, “I’ll fucking do it too. I’ve been waiting to see your face twisted in pain _sugar_.” 

I don’t look back as Yoongi drags me away quickly. He moves efficiently, taking us around quick corners, throwing daggers at people staring too long. I try to take in the scenery, but it’s all too much. 

I can still taste Yoongi’s threat on my tongue even though it wasn’t directed to me. He didn’t sound hesitant, the words he spoke were not from a panic-stricken man. Oh no, Yoongi sounded _excited_ , as if he really has been waiting years to split them apart. 

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn’t even noticed when we stopped. We’re now in a room, one that looks exactly identical as Hakyeon’s except a little bigger. There’s a piano in the corner instead of a desk, the red and black bedding makes it more sensual. 

Makes it look like the shadows are playing perfectly against Yoongi’s porcelain skin when he turns to me. He runs his hand through his hair and lets out a long sigh. 

“Jimin would’ve fucked up big if I didn’t catch your scent.” Yoongi admits, laying back on his bed. 

“What do you mean?” I ask, my voice coming out as nothing but a mere whisper. 

Yoongi doesn’t say anything at first, just pierces me with those obsidian orbs. His eyes trail down my body and I feel it in the form of his hands, like he’s in front of me right now caressing me. I wonder if that’s a play against my mind or if he really does have a devilish power of some sort. Considering how our last visit went. 

“Anyways,” Yoongi says instead, “we need to get you back to Jimin. There’s no telling how much time has passed, I don’t even know how long you were here before I finally caught on.”

_Wait_

“What? It couldn’t have been anything but a few minutes. I- I only just got here.”

Yoongi’s stoic face almost drops, I see the hint of sorrow in his eyes. 

“Angel, time is neither slow nor fast down here. We are in a constant spiral of immortal Hell, as it may be a day in your life it would be like a year in our time.”

My eyes widen at that confession. It feels like someone has grabbed my heart and squeezed it. My head feels dizzy, like all the blood has rushed out of me. 

It’s sickening. 

Thinking about it is sickening. 

Here I was missing Jimin when he left, basically starving myself and pushing friends away, and it had only been _two weeks_. It could very well have been two _years_ for Jimin. The thought alone would make me cry, it has my tears welling up but before they can fall Yoongi grabs my hands. 

His touch is warmer than Hakyeon’s. 

“Let’s get you back to Jimin, hmm?”

I nod my head, though futile, the darkness covers my eyes except this time I see hints of light. There are reds and blues dancing in my eyes. When the fog lifts it’s lighter than it was before, I can make out the shape of my home before I try to wipe the blur from my eyes. 

I hear padding immediately, little footsteps that get closer until a small body runs into me and practically wraps itself around me. 

Jimin’s scent fills my nostrils and for a second it really does feel like years have passed. When was the last time I smelled this? These flowers, this spice. It’s been clouded with pain, I can smell the lingering of it, like the smell of the earth after a thunderstorm. 

“Joon we were so scared.” I hear Jimin mumble into my shirt. 

His hair is disheveled when I pull him back, his eyes swollen and red, those cherry lips puffy. Jimin has on my clothes even though they look too big for him, his small body looks like it’s drowning in them. 

“We?” I ask after taking in Jimin’s appearance. 

Jimin turns his head towards the living room and that’s when I see everyone sitting on the couch. Reassurance clouding their eyes like they didn’t expect to see me here again. 

“Been a while Joonie,” Jin says, “Jimin called us that same day..” He trails off, eyes flicking to Jimin’s before falling to the floor. 

“We didn’t know what happened to you!” Taehyung wails, and for once I don’t take it as him being dramatic, he runs up to me and tries to squeeze himself inbetween Jimin and I.  
   
Jimin doesn’t move an inch, but that still doesn’t stop Tae from wrapping his arms around both of us and laying his head on my shoulder. Their puffs of breath against me ground me to the floor, along with Jeongguk and Seokjin coming closer with Hobi following behind them.  
   
“You were gone for almost two weeks.” Taehyung mumbles against me, Jimin’s hand squeezes tighter on my shirt.  
   
“Okay Taetae, let him breath. He’s here now and he’s okay, right?” Hoseok asks giving me a pointed look.  
   
I nod my head, and Tae sighs against me.  
   
“Come on love, we’ll see them soon.”  
   
“Promise you’ll be over on Friday?” Taehyung whines. He looks at me with big doe eyes, and while I do want to say no I can’t with him giving me that look.  
   
“We’ll be there.” I rub his hair when he pulls back and manage a small smile as they tell us goodbye and walk to the door. The door closes us into silence.  
   
“Hakyeon had Hongbin there.” Yoongi says breaking the peacefulness.  
   
I almost forgot he had been here considering how quiet he was, and with Jimin practically glued to me, his scent drowning out anybody else’s around us. Although he seizes up when the words leave Yoongi’s mouth and he pulls back quickly. 

The sweet aura gone, now replaced with fire, and his burning eyes pinned on Yoongi. Something flashing in his own before Jimin’s gaze penetrates me. He pushes me back, his hands digging into my arms as he looks at me up and down.  
   
“What did they do to you?” Jimin demands.  
   
It’s the first time I’ve ever heard him let out such a command, his soft tone completely gone and in its place something else. Something entirely different. The look in his eyes is one that I’ve never seen before.  
   
“N- nothing, they didn’t do anything to me.” I mumble weakly.  
   
“You _smell_ like-“  
   
“Jimin.”  
   
The disgust leaves Jimin’s face when Yoongi speaks his name and he turns his head slowly to look at him. Looking at him now he seems feral, I couldn’t see it with his face buried in me before, and with such a sweet aroma clouding around us. Now though, with everyone gone there’s rage in his eyes, something wild lurking underneath him and it makes my blood run hot.  
   
“They did nothing to him, but they _know_ Jimin. Do something about it.” That’s all Yoongi says before he leaves with a sharp look.  
   
“What was that about?”  
   
“What was what about?” Jimin turns around as if he’s going to move but I grab his wrist.  
   
“I have eyes Jimin, and ears for that matter. What is it that everyone is not telling me?”  
   
“It’s nothing that concerns you Joonie.” Jimin retorts, angling his head to look back at me with a smile. 

“Don’t play coy with me Jimin.” I grip his wrist harder when he goes to pull away, and I tug him closer to me. “Everything about you concerns me, why don’t you tell me anything?”

Jimin’s mouth shuts closed and his eyes soften a bit as he walks closer to me. He looks up at me through thick lashes and I think this is it. This is why I never question him further. Whenever he looks at me like this I can’t help but get distracted. 

“That’s not true angel.” Jimin pouts, and I divert my eyes. 

“Then why aren’t you telling me this.”

Jimin stares up at me blankly when I look at him again. He works his mouth open and closed, “t-that’s not.. its not important Joon.” 

“Oh? It’s not important. I basically got _kidnapped_ Jimin, you understand that don’t you? And here you are still telling me it’s not important.” 

“You didn’t get kidnapped Namjoon, it was just a careless mistake on my part because- it just, it just shouldn’t have happened!” Jimin fires back, his voice raising at the end. 

“Why! There’s something you’re not telling me Jimin. Are you afraid?”

“Angel please,” Jimin mumbles, his voice pleading. He looks up at me and slides his hand along my cheek, “just let it go. I will work it out and everything will be okay.”

I stare at him for a while, at how he looks smaller now, more vulnerable than before. I could keep pushing if I wanted to, because I know that I _need_ to, it’s been months and he hasn’t told me anything about himself. This could be something dire and he could be putting it off until the last possible minute instead of confiding in me about it. 

That pisses me off. 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, shaking Jimin’s hand off of my cheek. 

“Come to me when you feel like talking.”

I don’t look at him when I walk away, same as I did Hakyeon, but unlike him I can feel the pain from Jimin. 

I can feel that pain as if it was my own. I can feel it settling in my bones, in my nerves, engraving itself on every inch of my skin. The small part of me in my head is screaming at me to go back to him, to cuddle and listen to music together to make up for lost time, but the bigger part of me is demanding me not to. 

That will lead us nowhere. 

This will go nowhere. 

There’s nowhere to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I ended this off on a sad note (my heart still hurts idk why I do this) 
> 
> but can you guess the song our Joonie is making for our Jimin :3


	12. Entrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You see, temptation is a savory form of excitement. We can break things down and let them whither away, all the while smiling not knowing that snake is getting ready to bite you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hohoho I am back pretty early with an update, and this is probably my FAVORITE chapter yet. I actually blew myself away with it and I hope you guys truly like it :3
> 
> Also, I think I should mention. I know that I stated it before but I’m going to say it again. (I hate putting these types of notes at the beg. I feel like it spoils it lol) but Jimin is NOT a succubus. It’s just easier for me to tell my story this way. I hope you understand(:
> 
>  
> 
> I look forward to all of your comments, they are what fuel my soul and my writing. Also if you want to talk (pls I have no friends so befriend me pls) my Twitter is @/nimiJimin_

I had a dream once. 

One that consisted of butterflies swarming around a chain of daisies. There were lilacs and daffodils blooming high in a field that danced with the summer wind. Their petals laughed at the sun, seeming to cry out for its warmth, for their growth. 

It was a pleasant dream, one that washed over me and made me calm even in slumber. I had no idea what spurred on the dream, but no one really does. 

What consist of dreams? What makes us dream of such pleasant things? 

What makes us reach and try to pluck those flowers only for them to grow old and withered. For that once sweet aroma to turn into something putrid and sour. 

There were thorns adorning my hand, velvety green thorns plucking the skin. There was crimson there, and no matter how much it spilled. No matter how much my heart willed me to stop, my soul crying out for remorse for those infantile clusters, I couldn’t yet stop myself from plucking each one from the soil it had grew from. 

You see, temptation is a savory form of excitement. We can break things down and let them whither away, all the while smiling not knowing that snake is getting ready to bite you. 

Once you are bitten and the apple turns raw, when there are no more flowers left to pick. The only thing we are left with is anguish. 

Seduction is a fickle friend. 

——

A soft knock raps on the door, once and then twice before a mop of black hair peeks through the crack. 

“Joonie.” Jimin murmurs unsure. 

The moon isn’t gracing us tonight, as if it’s caught onto the suffocating mood, it is hidden behind thick clouds that cover the sky. Jimin waits by the door. 

“I’m up Jimin.” I hear him sigh. 

Whether it’s a sigh of relief or one of desolation I can’t quite make out, but he opens the door either way. Soft feet padding across the hardwood before his body gives out in the bed. I turn the light on and wait. 

To say we had been avoiding each other would be light. When one person walked into the room the other one walked out. We stayed in our respective spots throughout the day. Jimin choosing to pick books up from the library and holing himself up in his room, and I chose to sit in the library. 

The space wasn’t as comforting as it used to be. The small room once gave me a semblance of air, helped me breath and center myself, but today it did nothing but barrage my head with thoughts. Unpleasant thoughts about why Jimin was choosing not to talk. Why we were ignoring each other like children, avoiding each other like the plague. 

Jimin sighs once more, running his fingers through his hair and I sit up attentively. Aware that he has something to say. 

“I don’t ever want to take advantage of you Namjoon.” Jimin finally says. 

It shocks me, out of all the things I spent pondering on that was the last one I’d ever thought he’d say. 

“I find that impossible Jimin, I know you wouldn’t ever take advantage of me.” I reassure him, but he just shakes his head lightly. Black fringe falling into his face as he keeps his head down. 

“Listen to me please Namjoon,” Jimin pleads, “I just- I’m not quite sure how to put it.” He admits. 

I sit closely by him feeling weak. I should be saying something to him, assuring him or giving him the push he needs to finally start talking but I have no idea what to say. I sit halfheartedly, my heart telling me to go to him my mind telling me to wait it out, that I _need_ to wait it out. 

And so I do. 

We sit in complete silence for I don’t know how long, it could be mere seconds or minutes, an hour could have passed while I look at Jimin pull his bottom lip into his mouth stubbornly. His eyes not choosing to make eye contact with me at all, his scent near gone. It unsettles me, not being able to catch a whiff of the flowers or of the spice. 

“I couldn’t bring you back because I don’t sustain enough energy,” Jimin starts, “see, we demons feed off of energy given to us. When our energy levels run low it spikes a heat in us, a devilish fever that only goes down once we get what we need to consume.” 

The memory of when Taehyung came over flashes through my mind, but I keep quiet. The tiny pieces that I used to question finally coming together. 

“I couldn’t have- _wouldn’t_ \- take advantage of you in such a moment. Those heats are rare, they only happen when we are neglectful, which I usually never am but I slipped up once. If it hadn’t have been for Taehyung,” Jimin says quietly, “I don’t know what I would have did to you.”

“Whoa, hey Jiminie,” Jimin finally looks at me, honey colored eyes so big and vulnerable as I twine my fingers through his, “I think I’m starting to get what you’re saying but, I know.. I _know_ for a fact you wouldn’t have done anything to make me regret having you here.”

“No, you don’t get it Joon.” Jimin protests. 

“So explain it to me Jimin,” I ask squeezing his hand, “tell me what it is that has you saying you don’t want to take advantage of me because I just- I don’t get it. How could you possibly..” 

I fade off, not knowing what else to say, not knowing what else I could possibly do to let him know that I believe him. Jimin mumbles something under his breath and I have to lean forward not quite catching the words. 

“What was that Jimin?”

Jimin looks at me and it looks as if he’s near tears, like just the thought of having to repeat himself will make the dam burst, but he chalks it up. He inhales deeply, eyes straying towards the window as he exhales in defeat. 

“I feed off of _sex_ Namjoon.” Jimin spits, “it’s not intimacy or love-making, not something one would even do as something casual. It’s a process of taking however much we need and leaving whenever we are done. We just _take_ what we are given by anyone.”

The words spill out of Jimin, I taste their malice and the regret once he gets done talking. His cheeks red from the anger rising in him at admitting what he just said. 

“I-“

“If you’re disgusted with me I understand Namjoon,” Jimin says getting up from the bed. 

“Wait Jimin,” I try to grab his hand but he backs away. 

“It’s okay Namjoon, it’s fine. I would never treat you how I once treated them, how I was once treated. I won’t- I just couldn’t.” 

Jimin doesn’t give me time to make a retort, he leaves quickly, nothing but the scent of cinnamon falling behind him. 

I sit on the bed for quite sometime, thinking about Jimin’s confession and how much it could affect him living here. I had thought about it multiple times, him taking me or me even having the urge of taking him, but knowing the implications behind it I can see why he stopped himself. 

Even if he hadn’t have stopped himself, and we did end up falling into each other how would it have been now if he told me such a thing? Would I have felt used? Would I have been okay with it? 

Am I okay with it now?

Knowing that if I did give in to this temptation and let him have me, would I have those lingering thoughts about him just using me to get what he needed. Would he leave me afterwards?

_No, don’t think like that Namjoon._

Of course Jimin wouldn’t leave after that. 

_Would he?_

The comfort of my bed does nothing for me now that I’m restless. I take a look at the blinking light coming from my alarm and I get up and head to my bar, drinking in the middle of the night is probably not such a good thing, but considering what was just confessed to me I think I deserve it. 

I watch the brown liquid fill the crystal, the stench of the liquor fills my nose but I still bring it to my mouth and drink it down in one gulp. It burns my chest going down, but it feels good. It feels right knowing that this is the only thing keeping me centered right now. Even if that does sound terrible. 

I pour me another glass and put the container away, there’s no need for me to overdo it tonight. I’m just trying to take the edge off, trying to get my limbs feeling numb enough so that I can crawl back into my bed and fall asleep without any thoughts. 

Instead my feet lead me to my library. My footsteps echoing around the room and filling the silence. I don’t turn the light on when I enter the room, just walk straight to the chair and look out the window. 

Seoul is beautiful at night. With the light of the city down below me bustling with life, yet being close to the clouds you can’t hear any of it. The people are so small, the nightlights that flash only reach so far, and for once I hate my home. 

I hate that I’m not close enough to _life_. So far away from it that I feel suffocated and taken aback. 

There’s no vitality up here in these clouds like there once was. Those birds used to give me meaning, the sun used to greet me while the moon would kiss me goodnight, the clouds would greet me in the mornings and at night and I would smile at them. 

There used to be peace. 

——

The sound of the door closing rouses me from my sleep and I stretch my limbs out. My neck aching having fallen asleep in the chair after finishing my drink and being lost in my thoughts. 

“Good to see you’re here with us hyung.” I hear Taehyung mock from behind me. 

“Why are you here Tae.” I grumble, the edges of my voice still tainted with sleep. 

“What type of greeting is that to your most favorite person in the world, I’m almost hurt Joonie.”

I spin around and find his boxy smile greeting me, body lounged on the edge of the desk. Although his eyes are knowing, as if he’s known everything that has occurred in the past two days. 

“Has he told you?” Is all Taehyung asks. 

I sigh and loll my head back in the chair wondering if I could come up with a plausible lie that would sound believable. Taehyung would see through it either way. 

“Yes he did.”

“Mm.. so is that why you’re holed up in here? Drinking?”

“It was only one drink,” I mumble sheepishly. Not meeting his eyes as the lie rolls off my tongue. 

Taehyung is playful, almost childish even with how affectionate he is and how much he jokes around, but his eyes never miss a thing. It threw me off when I first met him, when Hoseok first introduced us to him. 

He arrived as dramatic as he is. Appearing in Hoseok’s dance room, a grand entrance that he had made only to find Hoseok sprawled along the floor near dehydration. Taehyung likes to joke about it from time to time, saying Hoseok probably passed out because he could sense such a beautiful person coming. 

I didn’t take him seriously at all because of how much I knew Hobi. He was just as carefree, just as happy and easygoing, and I should have seen through Taehyung’s persona in an instant having known Hoseok for so long. 

It didn’t take long for Taehyung to corner me, an ear shot away from where Jin and Hobi were laying on his couch, although their attention wasn’t to us. Not even when the clatter of the glass shook on the counter from the threat Taehyung whispered to me, all the while smiling. 

It chilled me to my bones as much as it does now with him looking down on me. His chocolate eyes so young looking, yet so full of knowledge that we humans don’t have. 

“You know he likes you a lot Namjoon,” Taehyung admits, his voice deathly serious, “he could have ripped you apart before I got here, but instead of doing just that, instead of giving into that instinct that’s always been with him he ran. He ran to _protect_ you.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” 

Taehyung gets up from the desk and looks down on me with a small smile, his long legs taking him to the door in quick strides before he looks back at me, “because I’m rooting for you guys.”

 

——

 

Jimin is laying back on the bed when I walk up to his door, his right leg crossed over the other while he’s engrossed in whichever book has captivated him this time. He looks at peace, the opposite of how he was last night. Honey eyes drenched in remorse. 

“Jimin.” I murmur softly yet he still jumps when I acknowledge him. 

Jimin plays it off by sitting up, placing the bookmark in his page before he looks at me. I hate the look in his eyes, Brown irises void of any emotion. The scent he gives off and the color of those orbs always give me insight on what he might be thinking or feeling. 

“Hey Joonie,” Jimin smiles softly at me, nimble fingers coming up to play with the bottom of his shorts, _my shorts_.

“I wanted to talk..”

Jimin’s mouth works open and closed, eyes flashing with confusion, clearly not expecting me to say what I just said. 

“Oh sure,” Jimin mumbles, scooting himself over on the bed. 

I walk swiftly to the edge of the bed sinking into the comforter. I almost forgot how comfortable this bed was having only got it for when the guys come over for our get togethers. 

The room looks different now with Jimin’s touch on it. He doesn’t go out much, but when he does he picks up little knickknacks in book stores or consignment shops we pass on the way to my studio. 

There are books scattered everywhere, some wide open and some with bookmarks hanging out the end. I have no idea how he spares time to get so many bookmarks, but they arrange in a ray of different styles and colors, and it’s slightly endearing. 

“About what you said last night..” 

Jimin stiffens up next to me although I can’t bring myself to look him in the eye, I find it easier looking at the space he’s created around us. 

“I appreciate you for telling me Jimin, really. I couldn’t have imagined trying to come out and tell somebody I care about something like that,” I say sincerely, “I understand though, why you wouldn’t have wanted to tell me.”

I slide my hands along the grey bedspread, spreading my fingers out to catch the warmth that’s clogged in there. My eyes travel down and I see Jimin’s fingers twitch on his lap. 

“I don’t mind it Jimin.” I whisper. 

I say it so lightly I fear that Jimin might ask me to repeat myself. My hearts pounding in my chest, the air seems thicker around me, clutching at me and grasping my lungs, but I have to tell him. I _need_ him to know. 

“If you- if you ever need to feed, then use me Jimin.”

Jimin’s hand comes up quick, seizing my chin with sharp precision and his eyes lock onto mine. They’re smoldering now, not at all soft how they were just a few minutes ago. They’re blazing, like an inferno. 

“Do you have _any_ idea what you’re saying Namjoon?” Jimin demands. 

I don’t. I have absolutely no idea what I’m asking of him, but the deepest parts inside of me are telling me this is right. This is what I should be doing, this is my way of helping him. It could be toxic, it could be terribly chaotic. This could lead to a typhoon of emotions that could drown us. 

“I do, and I have every intention on keeping my word.”

Even as I am falling, with twisted limbs and sharpened claws, rose petal lips that prickle my skin. I am reminded of my inducement that comes to me in pairs, how those alabaster wings now turn obsidian. In the end, I may very well be dragged into Hell, much like Éloa was. Except I know the taste of Lucifer on my tongue. 

I know that I am falling, falling, falling.


	13. Enthrall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You have come from that Heaven which sent lightening down to me,” Jimin’s sweet voice mumbled, “yet so sweet to my eyes, I know not why you come from high against me, beautiful Angel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, oh man. Is this what we’ve all been waiting on???? I won’t say anymore :3 it didn’t come out the way I hoped (i could have written this a WHOLE LOT better) but I hope you all enjoy this *wink wink* 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave comments or feedback, they make my day wherever I am^ω^）
> 
> also sorry for any errors uwu (and fair warning there is a terrible POV change in this chapter)

I heard Jimin whisper once to me in the middle of the night. 

There were nights I knew he couldn’t sleep, would stay up and probably stare at the moonlight. This particular night he had been restless. I felt him leave the bed for some time, and I was woken up by him when he had returned some few minutes later, or hours later. 

His hand was cold against my skin, but I turned towards the touch instead of backing away, dipping my head into the crevices of our pillows. 

His breath fanned over my face as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. Such a sentimental gesture, one that I wish he would do without sleep muddling my mind. His fingers curled into my hair much like the words he uttered in that moment with the nightlife spilling over us. 

“You have come from that Heaven which sent lightening down to me,” Jimin’s sweet voice mumbled, “yet so sweet to my eyes, I know not why you come from high against me, beautiful Angel.”

 

I tried to find a place for those familiar words. The sentence dying down in my mind as sleep took over me, but the quote is alive now. It’s thrumming through my veins with insistence as Jimin towers over me.

“Are you trying to tempt me Namjoon? Is that what you’re doing?” Jimin murmurs from on top of me. 

His lips trail against the column of my neck, raising slowly until his breath is fanning over my ear. When he bites down softly I try to suppress the moan that’s bubbling up in my throat. 

“I-I’m not, I just want you to know I’m here if you need me.” I say weakly. 

“Oh is that so?” Jimin mocks, raising up on his hands. 

The position shifts him closer to me, makes the rough drag of my pants rub deliciously against his soft shorts. 

“You know what I think?” Jimin asks, eyes dilated, black orbs that seem to consume my soul. His spicy scent is high in the air, licking its way into my lungs. 

“W-what?”

Jimin bends forward, lips against my ear once again, “I think you just want me to _fuck_ you.” 

He emphasizes his words by grinding down on me, the groan I was hoping to desperately keep in comes out in a whine that makes Jimin smirk down at me devilishly. 

“Is that what you want Namjoon? Why are you telling me this now?” Jimin rasps, his teeth baring to bite down on the shell of my ear. 

“ _Fuck_ Jimin. I just- I just don’t want anybody else to have you.”

Jimin stops his ministrations, moving back as if he was burned. He looks down on me with a look I can’t quite place, but even if I could my muddled mind wouldn’t have been able to register it. 

“What’d you say?” Jimin asks, his voice now softer than before. 

“I-I don’t want anyone else to have you Jimin. Not if I’m here.”

The haze clears from his eyes a bit. I can tell by the way the soft hint of honeysuckles waft throughout the air as if he’s hearing my words, but not just hearing them, he’s actually _believing_ them. He’s giving himself a chance to believe somebody wants him, and he’s not just using them and that realization is beautiful. 

“I want you Jimin,” I confess, sitting up to bring us closer together once again, “not because of what you’ve told me, but because I’ve _always_ wanted you.” 

“You don’t know what you’re saying Namjoon, what you’re telling. To someone like _me_.”

“I do Jimin,” it comes out forceful, but I’ll be damned if Jimin doesn’t hear my words and believe them, “I’ll be right here, you’re not using me and the same goes for myself. I want this, so please just take m-“

My words are cut off by Jimin’s lips sealing over mine. There’s passion in the kiss, one that I haven’t felt before in all the ones that we’ve shared. 

Jimin’s hands come up to my cheeks and he leans my head back as he licks into my mouth. Our tongues sliding together in a heated dance. It feels simply intoxicating how he seems to know me already, how he knows just how to swipe his tongue against the roof of my mouth to make me whine. 

I feel him scoot closer to me in the bed and I wrap my hands around his thigh, the taunt muscle straining at how he’s sitting up on his knees. Jimin seems to like that, sliding our lips together with more fervor as if he can’t get enough, as if he’s trying to suck my soul out of me. 

I take this chance when his mind is focused, to wrap his legs around me so I can push us off the bed. Jimin doesn’t miss a beat, not when I have him in gliding through the air to my room, almost stumbling when those plush lips latch onto my neck and suck hard. 

We land on the bed with arms entangled, legs mingled together until he pushes and rolls on top of me. Jimin looks at me for a beat, his eyes full of so much intensity it almost hurts to stare back. 

“I’ve thought about this since I first saw you,” Jimin confides, running his hands up my torso, “how you would look laid out underneath me, how beautiful you would be.”

“Is it like how you imagined it..” I murmur. 

Jimin’s hands come down, finally taking the garment with him. I raise up for him as he tugs it off to throw it somewhere. My eyes land on his, how those obsidian eyes take in my form beneath him. Roaming every inch of my body in wonder. 

“I guess we’ll see.” 

Jimin seals his words with his lips over mine. The kiss now softer than it was before, but the heat still resides there, it’s still slowly building up when I take his shirt and pull it over his head. A moan leaving our connected lips when I feel the prominent muscle beneath my fingers. 

I lick my tongue into Jimin’s mouth, savoring in the groan I get in response, how his hands enclose around my hips until he breaks away. His lips are shiny with spit as he looks down at me, eyes looking fiercely into mine when he goes to open my button. 

A sense of shyness takes over me when he stands up to pull my pants down with him, and a knowing smirk covers his mouth. 

“There’s no need to be shy Joonie.” Jimin coos, sliding his hands up my thighs. 

It feels extremely hard to breath. The heated look he’s giving me, paired with how his hands move up my thighs and back down again. It feels like my whole body is flushing underneath him. 

“You look gorgeous like this,” Jimin says, “splayed out before me and whining. Your eyes begging for my cock.”

“ _Jimin_..”

“Hmm,” Jimin breaths, bending down to lick a stripe up the inside of my thigh. 

I try desperately to keep my legs open, my mind screaming at me to trap him so he doesn’t stop the bites he leaves a trail of. My fingers grasp onto the bedsheets when he gets closer to my dick, his breath fanning over it before he dips back down the other leg. 

“Jimin, _please_.” The whine sounds pathetic and I feel Jimin smile on my thigh because of it. 

“What is it baby?” Jimin says coyly. 

He looks more alive than before. His eyes are shining with mirth and dominance. Black hair laying on his forehead, his abs flexing as he towers over me, leading down to an impressive bulge that the shorts do a terrible job in hiding. 

While the notion has escaped me at times with how soft and sweet he is, in this moment there’s no doubt in my mind that he’s a demon. A being of hell that looks as if he will manipulate and tease me, and I would relish every single second of it. It’s a stark contrast to the sun shinning brightly behind him. 

The day and night. 

I push myself up off my elbows and bring my hands to his shorts. His eyebrow lifting up slightly when I run a hand along his length. 

“Can I suck your cock, please?”

His eyebrows shoot up, clearly not expecting me to ask that question, and I feel a surge of pride run through me at breaking his composure slightly. Jimin plays it off quickly though, stepping back and wafting his hand through the air trying to fein nonchalance. It would work if I didn’t see him grit his teeth before he started speaking. 

“Have at it Angel.”

I fall to my knees as soon as the words leave his lips, hooking my fingers on the waistband before his hand covers mine. His other hand comes and grasp my chin, tugging my head up to him forcefully. My cock twitches at the act, mouth watering when I see the look he’s giving me. 

“This is the last time I’ll ask Namjoon, is this what you want?”

I nod my head at him, “Yes, yes Jimin.” 

If only he knew. Knew how many times I dreamt about sliding his pants down and burying myself on his cock. It’s better than I expected, seeing him pull in a shaky breath above me as I take his pants and boxers down. 

Jimin is beautifully built with thick thighs and a killer stomach, his Adonis belt leading to his flushed cock. It’s not too big, but the girth is enough to make my insides twist with anticipation as I lick a long stripe up the underside of his length. 

I’ve given head many times before, I could say that it’s one of my favorite things to do. Seeing the look on my partners face as I bring them pleasure, the taste of cum sliding down my throat. It’s a gifted fruition. 

There’s something slightly different about Jimin’s cock though, I can feel it as I close my lips around his tip and lick the precum that’s been waiting for me. There’s a hint of sweetness on him, not like the musky taste I’m used to, it’s one that makes me hum and take him into my mouth until he nudges the back of my throat. 

The sweetness only intensifies when I slide him out of my mouth and swirl my tongue around the head. It’s exhilarating, as if it’s bringing life into me. It’s a taste that could make me addicted to him, make me want to stay on my knees before him and see just how long I can take his dick down my throat. 

A wanton moan escapes me when I slide him into my throat, a hum of surprise comes from above me when I stick my tongue out to lave at his balls. Jimin’s hands find their way into my hair, pulling tightly when I move back to hollow out my cheeks and swallow him again. 

It happens instantly. The shift. I could feel the tension in the air as soon as Jimin’s hand moved from my hair, one still grasping on tightly as I keep a steady rhythm. I could practically taste that spicy scent in the air, it made me clench my eyes close and dig my nails into my thighs to keep from rutting myself against something. 

The slap was what caught me off guard though. It wasn’t a light slap, it was one that made my cheek tingle. The surprise having made me gag slightly on Jimin’s cock, but made my own jump from the confinement of my boxers. 

I’ve never had anybody slap me during sex, or while I was giving head. It almost made me question whether he was enjoying himself or not, until I looked up at him to see him not disappointed, but his eyes gauging me. As if he’s calculated this moment, and figured out the things he could do to me that I would relish in.

Jimin’s hand tightens in my hair when I go to pull back, “keep your eyes on me Namjoon.” His voice is tinged with roughness, a rasp that makes me squeeze my legs together, and makes me hum around him. 

My eyes stay locked on his when he pulls his hips back, his other hand returning to my hair as he rocks softly into my mouth. I relax my jaw, letting him get used to the feeling of my mouth around his cock before he picks his pace up. 

Jimin moans when his dick touches the back of my throat, his hands twitching in my hair as he does it again with more force. Spit pools in my mouth, I can feel it building up the more Jimin drives himself down my throat. His head falls back and the groan he lets out echoes around the room, touching me on every part of my body. 

The column of his throat exposed, the rippling of his stomach from his ragged breathing. How he uses my mouth strictly for his pleasure, not going so far as to push my limits, but going far enough just to leave me on the edge and make me _want_ him tear his self control in half. 

I feel like I could cum from this alone, feeling the heavy weight of him in my mouth. My tongue trying to lick and suck as much of him as I can. Jimin’s hips move beautifully as if it’s a dance, moving swiftly passed my lips. 

“ _Fuck_ , your mouth feels so good baby.” Jimin groans. I feel my skin light up at the praise, my cock throbbing almost painfully. 

My eyes water when Jimin pumps his hips faster, spit pooling down my chin. I taste his precum as it hits the back of my throat, my cock twitching when I feel his hips falter. Despite myself and my self control, I tug my boxers down and almost sob when I finally grab my hard cock. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Jimin commands, I look up at him through cloudy eyes and whine pathetically around him, “when I cum you hold it in your mouth boy.”

Jimin slides his feet apart, and I hold onto his thighs as he pushes my head further onto his dick. A curse leaves his mouth as he tugs me off, heavy cock slapping onto my tongue. His hand slides along his length, thumb swiping over the tip as his orgasm takes over him. My toes curl my when I taste the saltiness of his cum, wanting nothing but to swallow and suck him again until he pushes me off and throws me on the bed. 

“Good boy,” Jimin sighs, stroking his length until the last drop slides to the back of my throat. 

Jimin bends down to eye level with me, his hands stroking softly through my hair to ease the ache. 

“Did you want to cum baby?” Jimin purrs, lips sliding along my jaw. I shiver at the heat that comes in contact with the sweat there, my eyes pleading with his as I nod my head. 

“But you look so pretty like this though,” Jimin counters, “I wonder how long you could hold my cum in your mouth. You’re so easy to see through Namjoon, I thought you would just liked to be tugged around,” Jimin wonders out loud, his fingers trailing down my face to where my mouth is opened, “but you really just like to be used like a slut right?”

I mewl meagerly at the words, the sound coming out garbled. There’s a sadistic look in Jimin’s eyes that makes my skin prickle, it lodged itself into the deepest parts of me that I’ve kept locked away from anybody else. 

Jimin sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, and my nails dig so hard into my thighs I’m afraid they might bleed. My breathing coming out ragged, “You can swallow now baby.” Jimin says with a hint of a smile on his lips. 

I follow the command instantly, swallowing what was gifted to me. The taste is absolutely intoxicating. I should feel dirty for it, kneeling before him holding his cum in my mouth, and waiting for instructions, but all it does is make me hot. It makes me so completely turned on that I can’t think about anything else. 

Jimin smashes his lips against mine when I’m done. His tongue coming out before I can have time to react, licking across the roof of my mouth. He sucks my tongue into his mouth, his hands coming up to hold my head into place as our lips move together. Jimin raises up, and my body reacts and follows his, our lips stay connected until he tells me to get on the bed. 

I take my boxers off, albeit ungracefully, before I lay out on the bed. Jimin is right behind me, his knees pushing my legs apart so he can sit idly in between them. I moan loudly when he wraps his hand around my cock after feeling neglected for so long. 

Jimin runs his other hand along my thighs, hiking them up higher as he slides down on the bed. My eyes follow his body, how he flicks them up before closing them softly, and licks a long wet stripe down my length only stopping when he gets to my balls. 

He pulls them into his mouth, slurping lewdly as his hand curls around my cock and pumps slowly as he continues his onslaught. My thighs shake from where he’s holding them up, hands latching into his hair when he pulls them out of his mouth to nibble on them. 

Jimin’s hands slide up my thighs, his breath fanning over my cock making me shiver, “Keep your legs up for me Joonie.” He kisses his way up my inner thigh, and I move my hands to hold my legs up for him.

“ _Jimin_ ,” he groans at my whine, flicking his tongue around my rim, “oh fuck yes. _Right there_!” 

Jimin runs the flat of his tongue along my rim and slurps loudly before pushing it inside, his fingers coming up to pull my cheeks apart and run it along my hole. My head slinks back onto the pillow, nails digging into my thighs when Jimin adds a finger in next to his tongue. 

“So fucking tight Namjoon,” Jimin rasps, twisting his finger inside of me. 

“ _Please_.”

“What is it?” Jimin slides up my body, and before I can say anything he kisses me. It’s absolutely disgusting, and I would have voiced it otherwise, but tasting myself and his familiar one on my tongue only makes me moan louder. 

It’s all lips and tongue, Jimin’s mouth swallowing my moans from where he’s pushing his finger deeper inside of me until he’s brushing against that spot that makes my eyes roll back. My thighs are shaking from where I’m holding them up, and Jimin just smirks against me. Teeth latching onto my tongue when I cry out from him adding a second finger. 

“You like that baby?” Jimin slides his hand up my thigh and scissors his fingers inside of me. 

It’s been a while since I’ve been touched by someone else. Jimin’s fingers aren’t as long as mine, but he’s still managing to touch all the places I wished I could reach when I’m pleasuring myself. 

Tears well up in my eyes when Jimin continues to stroke my prostate, that familiar heat welling up in the pit of my stomach. It spreads throughout my body, licking its way up my throat from where I’m chanting Jimin’s name like a prayer. 

Jimin bites his lip as he looks down on me, hair sticking to his forehead. His breathing is labored, but eyes full of concentration. A lewd whine slips from my mouth when he pulls his fingers out, and he groans when his eyes fall to my ass. The act is vulgar, it seems filthy knowing that he’s watching as I clench around nothing. I shiver when the cool air touches my cock, cooling the precum that’s been spilling out. Jimin sits back on his knees, fingers sliding down my body. 

“Do you have any lube baby?”

I nod my head, pointing to the dresser by the bed since I don’t trust my voice. Jimin leans over me and rummages through the drawer, pulling the bottle out with deftness and flicking the top open. 

“You ask for- for the lube now after you finger me?” The taunt comes out weak, and Jimin smiles to himself, eyes pinning me down when he looks back at me. 

“It’s not like it would’ve mattered because of how fucking wet you got.”

My eyes widen, and I snap my mouth shut at his retort. Albeit the situation we’re in Jimin throws his head back and laughs loudly. 

“Ah, you’re so endearing,” Jimin throws the bottle on the bed after he pours a copious amount on his dick, “wrap your legs around me baby.” 

Jimin pulls my legs tighter around his waist when I bring my legs up. The tip of his dick catches on my rim when he does so, and I bite my lip to hide my moan. 

“None of that now,” Jimin whispers, pulling my lip out of my mouth, “I want to hear you Joonie.”

Jimin pushes the tip in and my eyes flutter closed, a throaty moan falling out of my mouth when he pushes in further, and stops to help me adjust. I chase after his hips when he goes to pull back, grasping Jimin’s hands in my own. 

“ _Fuck._ D-don’t tease me Minnie.” I whine. 

Jimin throws a leg over his shoulder and he bends down, his forehead leaning against my own. He breathes against my lips, my own air catching in my throat when he grinds inside of me until he bottoms out. 

“ _Yes._ ”

“That feels good doesn’t it baby?” Jimin groans when I clench up around him, his throaty whisper making me prickle all over. 

The sound of him constantly calling me baby in such an intimate moment makes me flush all over. Jimin slides his hand into my hair, his other hand sealing ours together as he starts up a slow rhythm. The stretch is enough to make me clutch the bedsheets, the burn feels so good, riding out into the immense pleasure of Jimin finally being inside of me. 

Namjoon cries out when I thrust faster inside of him, his hand twitching in my own when I brush against his prostate. He’s so fucking tight around me, so much more responsive than anyone else I’ve ever been with. He makes the prettiest sounds, it’s absolutely addicting seeing those pretty pink lips open and crying out for me. Crying out for more. 

I sit back on my knees and Namjoon’s hands grasp the bedsheets, twisting them in his fingers when I drive myself deeper inside of him. I clutch his hips when the force nudges him up the bed, squeezing the soft flesh firmly as I reel him back onto my cock harshly. 

“ _Oh god_. Y-yes!” Namjoon cries out, he throws his head back and I dip down to run my tongue along his exposed Adam’s apple. 

I feel him whimper against my tongue, and I bite down wanting to see one of those beautiful reactions. He has so many and this one doesn’t surprise me either, it shouldn’t surprise me, but seeing those pretty brown eyes fly open as he practically sobs underneath me makes my cock twitch deep inside of him. 

“More, j-jimin more.”

I hum around him and slide my tongue along his jawline, kissing and sucking marks along one side. My hands travel up and roll his nipples in between my fingers and his hips fly up. I can feel his pulse lightening under my tongue, and I suck right at that spot just as I twist and tug his nipples harder. 

“Jimin! Oh fuck, fuck. I’m about to cum Jimin.” 

I raise up and he looks at me with tears clinging to those eyelashes, there’s a red tint painting his cheeks. A beautiful line of art along his neck that I’m sure even Da Vinci could cry over. 

I swipe the tear that slips down his face, and roll deeply inside of him as he watches me suck my thumb into my mouth. 

“So fucking sweet baby,” I smirk wickedly when I feel him tremble around me, “you wanna cum for me, hmm?” 

I groan when Namjoon flutters around me again, and he nods his head. 

I pull both of his legs over my shoulder and grind deeply inside of him. It doesn’t take long for that familiar ache to settle in the pit of my stomach, not when I’m looking down on Namjoon with his mouth hanging open. His hands are still clutching the sheets which are now strewn haphazardly around us. 

Namjoon’s voice hoarsely echoes around the room when I catch his prostate on a harsh thrust, and he matches the rhythm, riding down roughly onto my cock as his eyes roll back. 

“That’s it baby,” I squeeze his thighs and kiss him there softly, my breathing coming out ragged, “Right there?”

“Fuck yeah. I-I’m so close, harder Jimin. _Harder_.”

“So fucking demanding.” I chuckle under my breath. 

I should have more than enough energy at this point, but as the sweat drips from my body onto his. When I feel Namjoon’s thighs start to shake from where I’m holding them as I angle his hips upwards, I feel my air coming out in short puffs. 

How I always work so hard towards my orgasm, the only thing I can seem to focus on now is Namjoon’s head tossing from side to side. The soft muscle on his stomach flexing, the sweat glittering on his skin. How he works so hard to get to his orgasm. 

“You feel so g-good daddy,” Namjoon moans, “can I cum please?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” I don’t even think Namjoon realizes what he just said, his glazed eyes just look at me pleadingly and I nod my head quickly, “Shit yes. Go on and cum for me baby, l-let me see you.”

I can’t quite explain how stunning Namjoon looked when the force of his orgasm finally took over him. The shiver that racked down his body seemed to transfer up my spine, his leg slipped from my shoulder on the last thrust and his back arched so beautifully as the streaks of cum painted his torso, his mouth open on a silent scream. 

I wanted nothing more than to bend down and lick it clean off of him, but Namjoon tightens around me and my orgasm comes at me fast. It’s like a blinding light behind my eyes when it hits. Namjoon’s name rolls off of my tongue on a loud moan, and I know my nails are digging into him harshly. I know Namjoon is feeling oversensitive as my hips move weakly, my cock twitching deeply inside of him as I cum. 

I pull out slowly when the high wears down, groaning softly when I see my seed spill out of him. I want nothing more than to cuddle next to Namjoon until next Friday, but the feeling of my cum and his own against him must feel incredibly disgusting. 

I walk quickly to the bathroom on wobbly knees and run a washcloth under water, hastily wiping myself off before I wet another one with warm water. Namjoon’s eyes are shut and soft puffs of breath are coming from him when I come back into the room. He groans and mumbles a few incoherent words when I wipe the mess off of him. 

I smile down softly at him before I go to throw the washcloth in the waste bin, only for a warm hand to enclose around my wrist. Namjoon’s fingers move blindly until they feel the washcloth and swipe it out of my hand. It falls to the ground on a wet splat and I scrunch my nose up in disgust as I climb into bed. 

“That’s going to be a bitch tomorrow, you know that right?” I murmur against Namjoon’s hair. He shrugs his shoulders, throwing his leg over mine and snuggles closer into the crook of my neck. 

“Don’t care babe, lets go to sleep.”

Babe. 

That’s the first time he’s ever called me babe. 

For the first time I’m glad he’s asleep already so that he won’t see the blush that’s covering my face. The sun is just now setting outside the window, our whole day gone from being too lost into each other. 

And for a slight moment, before the ache in my bones had settled, before the sounds of Namjoon’s breathing finally lulled me to sleep. In all my years I feel a nice warmth spread throughout my chest.


	14. Erode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And maybe somewhere between Jimin’s skillful tongue, and the way every nerve in my body sings for him, is attracted to him. Maybe the way he pulls back and looks at me with eyes so full of emotion that I can hardly breath, somewhere between those moments maybe I fell in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little sunflowers, I’m back after a disappointing chapter of filth that could have been written a lot better, but I won’t comment further on. (:
> 
> This chapter is mild, I want to say it’s more of a transitioning chapter, but at this point I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I’M DOING HAHAHHAA
> 
> Anyways, that’s enough of my breakdown. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and are continuing to enjoy the story. Love you <3

There’s a warmth around me when I come to. Soft puffs of air rustling my hair awake. 

My eyes flutter open to see Jimin laying under me, my head tucked onto his chest. His arms are wrapped around me, while my legs are around his. I smile softly to myself as I remember how we got here, cocooned by each other. The softness of our naked bodies giving me an intimate pleasure that I didn’t know I felt capable of feeling. 

There’s a nice ache that has settled deep into my bones. There are still the hints of the night-sky left when I turn my head to look out the window. Birds are chirping outside, soft sunlight starting to peak through.

Jimin’s features look delicate with the rays washing over the room. I don’t know if it’s because of what we’ve just experienced together, now that I can look at him in such a way, but he looks downy in a way I’ve never seen him to be. 

His eyelashes fan over his face, there’s a freckle right over his collarbone. His cute cheeks that look more defined when he smiles widely, now look creamy on his kissed skin, smooth and relaxed with sleep overtaking him. 

Jimin is truly a work of art. Not just with a beauty that makes you stop and want to stare, but also with a body that’s more defined once you get him with his clothes off. One that moves like a fluid dance. It makes me blush knowing that I actually have the pleasure of being with such a fine man. 

“ _You feel so good daddy_.”

I sit up abruptly in bed when the words come back to me. Jimin stirs slightly, and I bury my face in my hands. My cheeks burning up at the audacity of those words. 

I can’t believe I actually said that. Maybe Jimin didn’t hear me. Maybe I actually didn’t say that and my mind somehow conjured that up as I was reflecting. _Yeah._ Yeah that sounds about right. I’ve never called anyone that before while in bed. There’s no way I would actually call Jimin-

I turn back to look at the man laying next to me, how sweet he looks in slumber, and then I think back to last night. How he could easily command me in ways that I never thought about, how he _did_ do exactly that. 

Oh god. 

I actually called Jimin _daddy_. 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, moving out of the bed slowly as not wake Jimin. My foot comes in contact with a hard substance and I look down to see a washcloth laying idly there. I scrunch my nose up in distaste knowing it’s from last night, and I pick it up to put it in the wash-bin, grabbing some clothes after doing so. 

I wash my face with cool water whenever I get done with my business in the restroom, looking at myself in the mirror after patting my face dry. I almost want to cry out when I see the hickies covering my neck, there are slight bruises along my hips, more marks covering the inside of my thighs. 

It’s been a while since I’ve looked like I got mauled by a bear. The thought should be horrifying, but I can’t help but smile despite it knowing that Jimin has given me these marks. It almost makes me want to return the favor, to see if he looks just as gorgeous with such marks marring his skin. 

I finish up in the restroom and walk to the kitchen starting the coffee pot. It seems brighter in my house now, as if the sun has sensed the shift and is now pouring life into my home. 

I walk to my vinyl player and look through the records, finding a Billie Holiday one I had stashed at the bottom of the stack. Remnants of Lady Sings the Blues filter through the room when the coffee is done, and I set out two glasses knowing Jimin will be up soon. 

My phone vibrates against the kitchen counter when I get done and I stop when I see Jin’s name appear. 

_Jin-hyung (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)_  
Good morning Joonie! I hope ur ready for this evening, I found a new drink that’s sure to blow u away. 

_Jin-hyung (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)_  
Not in a good way tho I’m sure u knew that uwu

_Jin-hyung (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)_  
Kookie said to bring cookies 

_Jin-hyung (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)_  
There’s a dad joke that can fit somewhere in there but it’s the crack of dawn so I’m sorry to not have been the first person to make u laugh this morning 

I smile fondly at my phone before the urge to slam my phone down appears. The horror flashing in my mind when I picture the expression on their faces when they see my marks. Oh sure they won’t get mad, of course not, but being the one who never gets laid they’re sure to tease me immensely about it. Especially since drinks are involved. 

Especially since that someone who gave them to me, who is walking out of the room with a new glow, is going to be there with me to witness it all. 

Jimin’s eyes sparkle at me as he passes through the room. My shirt is stretched out over his body, though anybody would be able to see he didn’t have anything on underneath it. His brazenness brings a flush to my face and I quickly take a sip of my coffee, eyes straying past him to not show I was gawking. 

“Good morning Angel.” Jimin singsongs, sliding up to me to kiss my cheek and take his coffee mug. There’s slight amusement in his voice, letting me know that I wasn’t being subtle at all. 

“Morning Jiminie.”

“Why’s it look like you’ve seen a ghost of some sort?” Jimin asks instead of actually teasing me further. I don’t know whether to be thankful about that or not, seeing as my inner turmoil seemed to have been outer turmoil also. 

“Oh no reason, our get together is tonight is all.” 

Jimin’s mug stops halfway to his mouth and his eyes flick to mine, instead of seeing disappointment there all I see is the amusement shinning bright in his eyes before he takes a swig of his coffee. 

“Ah so that’s what it is,” Jimin says getting up from his chair. “You’re friends are going to tease you, you know?”

“I feel like you’re finding enjoyment in this Jimin. You want a bagel?”

“Of course I am, and of course I do. We worked up an appetite yesterday.” Jimin says seriously from behind me. The words roll over his tongue and I feel them caress across my body, I close my eyes and take a deep breath before getting started on breakfast. 

I put the bagels in the toaster and get the cream cheese out of the fridge, choosing not to comment about last night as not to remind him about my slip up. I hear Jimin snicker and I bite my lip in concentration as I get the bagels ready, setting out plates for whenever I’m done. 

Small hands wrap around my waist and Jimin nuzzles his nose on my back, “ _Joonie_.” Jimin whines. 

“Yes Jimin?”

Jimin’s fingers walk up my shirt and I shakily set the butter knife down on the counter, placing the food on the plates. I turn in his hold, and I should have seen this coming. I should have known those honey eyes would pin me down as soon as I looked at them. 

Jimin licks his lips, “I’m starving.” 

The way he says it makes it absolutely sound like he’s not hungry for food, and I feel my heart rate double. I glance away from his intense glare and he steps back, moving slightly to get the plate off of the counter. I could have sworn I saw the hint of his smile as he turned around. I take another deep breath when he walks away, and I follow him to the bar as he starts eating. 

“This is nice,” Jimin comments on the music choice, “who is this?”

“Billie Holiday.”

“Hmm.” Jimin nods his head, moving it slowly along with the beat. Billie’s raspy voice going on about some other spring. 

It’s a comfortable silence with us just sitting here eating, listening to the music with quiet hums and silent nods. After we get done eating Jimin grabs the plate and mugs, and sets them in the kitchen sink. 

“Would you like to take a bath with me Joonie?” Jimin asks casually as he starts the water for the dishes. 

I almost splutter out loud when the question registers in my head. There have been multiple times when I have run Jimin’s bath water, or he has laid out clothes for me whilst I was in the shower, but we’ve never actually bathed together. 

I swallow thickly and murmur out a, “sure,” before scurrying away, and I’m almost quite positive that this time when I glanced at his face, there was a smirk on it. 

 

——

 

“You don’t have to be all the way over there Angel.” Jimin whines, his toe coming from the steaming water to poke at my chest. 

There’s something dangerously sexy about having Jimin in a bath. He’s more playful than one should be, water is already splashed outside of the tub, his hair already wet from where he dipped into the tub as soon as he got in. There were bubbles that stuck to his face as he came back up for air. 

I don’t know whether jasmine and rose would ever be as intoxicating as that smile. 

“‘M just trying to give you your space.”

Jimin honest to god pouts at that, scooping his hand in the water to gather bubbles and watch them slip through his fingers. He does so again, but instead of watching them cascade down he raises his hands in front of his face and blows hard. 

I flinch when the bubbles smack lightly onto my face, the popping sounds airily as they slide down my face. Jimin bursts into a fit of giggles, it’s endearing enough that it makes me forget about what he did (almost), and I throw my head back and laugh with him. 

“There it is,” Jimin says with a small smile on his face after our laughter dies down. 

“What?”

The water swishes around when Jimin leans forward and slides closer to me. It looks like I can see every single speckle in his eye from how close he is, his skin shimmering with water drops. 

“You were so tense, it’s about time you laughed.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just-“

“Did you not enjoy it?” Jimin tried to make the question sound nonchalant, but I hear the disdain in his voice, and I panic slightly rushing to answer him. 

“ _No_ \- I mean yes, yes of course I enjoyed it Jimin. It’s just that, I’ve just been nervous.”

Jimin’s face changes instantly, that pained expression melting away to something else, his eyes flick up to mine and I feel like I can taste the tension in the air just by that confession of mine. 

“Is that so?” Jimin hums, turning his back to me in the water and leaning against my chest. 

Maybe it’s the heat of the water, or the heat of my own flushed cheeks, but it’s hard for me to suck air into my lungs. It smells like spicy gardenia around me, Jimin’s featherlight touch on my knee making everything feel heightened. I feel as if I can sense every ripple in the water, every bubble that pops and dies off. 

“Is there a reason to be nervous with me Joonie?” 

No. There’s absolutely no reason to be nervous. We’ve been around each other for months now, seen each other laugh, we’ve seen tears. We’ve just been intimate in a way that would make you seem more open to one another, but instead it makes me feel like a damn teenager all over again. 

“I have every reason to be nervous around you.” I retort, running my hands through his wet strands. I can sense Jimin’s smirk even though he’s not looking at me. 

“I suppose you do,” Jimin agrees, “or maybe it’s because of the flattering nickname you gifted me with last night.” 

I try not to be obvious, but my body still tenses up at the reminder, my hands stopping their exploration in his hair. Jimin turns to face me again, his black eyes laughing at me. He leans in closely, his lips just barely brushing against mine. 

“It was absolutely gorgeous Namjoon,” Jimin breathes, “seeing you all fucked out when you usually look so poised, hearing your filthy mouth call me _daddy_.”

Jimin’s hand brushes up my cock when he goes to splay it on my chest and I can’t help the gasp I make in return. His hand slides around my neck as he pushes his naked body closer to mine, I can feel every hard edge on him, practically feel his heart stuttering in his chest as his breathing picks up. 

“‘S okay, you can call me whatever you want baby boy.”

Jimin doesn’t let me comment back, his plush lips close in on mine ignoring whatever nonsense I would have said in return. His fingers twist the hairs at the nape of my neck, his tongue sliding over my lips. I open them as if my body’s on autopilot, like I’m already used to feeling those pink lips against mine, yet I still want more. 

I will always want more. 

And maybe somewhere between Jimin’s skillful tongue, and the way every nerve in my body sings for him, is attracted to him. Maybe the way he pulls back and looks at me with eyes so full of emotion that I can hardly breath, somewhere between those moments maybe I fell in love with him. 

——

“Hyung! I’ve missed you!” Taehyung yells, running up to me. I get my shoes off just in time for him to throw his arms around my neck. 

“It’s only been, what, three days Tae.” Jeongguk says with a touch of exasperation, to which Taehyung promptly ignores. 

“Oh, nobody seems to understand my sorrows.” Taehyung cries, burying his head into my chest. 

“Nice to see you again Jimin.” Hoseok says, coming up to give him a hug. Jimin stands there awkwardly before wrapping his hands around him to return the hug. 

Seokjin grins when he comes around the corner, pushing Taehyung away from me to pull me into the room. He whines from behind me, but when I turn around he’s already talking to Jimin. Jeongguk moving closer to talk also. 

I smile to myself when Jimin shifts uncomfortably. He looks like a shy little kid even though he and Taehyung have talked multiple times with their witty banter, although Kookie is noticeably more talkative now. I guess after those days I was taken they managed to get closer. 

Hoseok poking my neck makes me whip my head back fast, my hand coming up on instinct to hide the marks. It was of no use trying to find something to hide them. The little foundation I do own doing nothing to make them invisible to the eye. 

Jimin had smirked to himself by the doorway of my bathroom when he heard me huff indignantly, throwing the foundation back into the drawer with more force than necessary. 

“ _Don’t worry,_ ” Jimin had said, “ _you look beautiful with them. Like poetry in motion._ ”

“Looks like someone was busy.” Hoseok muses. 

“Huh?” Jin turns around with a question in his eyes, hands stilling once they latch onto the bruises on my neck. There’s a beat of silence where Hobi looks downright amused, and the bottle in which Jin is holding stills comically, before a shit eating grin splits his face. 

The bottle is now forgotten and Jin leans onto his counter, pouty lips stretched wide and eyes now lit with an entertainment he didn’t foresee coming. 

“Well this is a nice surprise. Isn’t it Hobi?” Jin’s voice is laced with a light tone, and I feel my face burn knowing they won’t let up for the rest of the night. 

“So was it good?” Hoseok whispers. 

“Of course it was!” Jin retorts. 

“ _Shh_ , damn Hyung you don’t have to be so loud.” I scold. 

“Psh,” his hand swipes through the air, “This is my home, I can do whatever I feel like doing. And right now we’re going to talk about why your neck is littered with _hickies_ Namjoon.”

“You’re acting like a damn child-“

“Oh! I need to make drinks first.” 

Hobi nods his head towards Jin, both of them ignoring whatever I have to say, and instead making some weird concoction of bourbon and orange bitters. I can feel the headache forming in my head just by looking at the glass as he slides it over to me. 

It tastes like death in a glass, but I take a nice sized swig out of it anyways, for liquid courage and all, and my face screws up in disgust. 

“Yah, Jinnie you make the worst drinks ever.”

“Well I never said I was a damn bartender Joon.” Seokjin quips back, his voice a little taunt because of the drink. 

From beside us Hoseok downs the glass in one gulp and we look at him with worried eyes, “what? You know how much I love orange.”

“Hobi, that’s not-“

“And anyways, it’s time for you to tell us your sex story. Do you even remember the last time you got laid?” Hoseok practically yells it across the room, and luckily the boys are nowhere in sight, most likely now playing the game in Jeongguk’s room. 

“As a matter of fact, I do indeed remember the last time I got laid, because I was the one that got laid.”

“Somebody’s touchy tonight, you must’ve topped.” Seokjin inquires, to which I splutter around the glass. Hobi throws his head back and laughs loudly, and Jin joins him. 

“Oh yeah, cause that was _so amusing_.” I say when their laughter stops. 

“Ah,” Jin wipes a stray tear from his eye, “I didn’t mean it Joonie.”

“Well for your information, no I didn’t top.”

Hoseok practically gapes at me, while Jin smirks like he’s heard some untold joke.

“Are you serious?” Hoseok asks. 

“I told you Hobi, I _told_ you.”

“Wait what-“

Jin interrupts me again, really why I’m here I don’t even know, “Hobi here had the bright idea that you would top Jimin, I know crazy right,” He retorts when I widen my eyes at him, “I mean Jimin just screams dominance, though I’m sure a lot of that is because he’s a demon and all.” Jin murmurs, there’s no malice in his voice, more like he’s just answered his own question. 

“Joonie looks like he could totally overpower him though.” Hoseok argues, sounding slightly offended as if he’s the one who’s sex life is being discussed. 

“You would think that since you and Taehyung battle for dominance like a pack of damn Alphas, that you would be able to sense the top in Jimin.”

“Are we going to keep acting like I’m not here?”

“That’s rich coming from someone that doesn’t have a dominant bone in his body.”

Jin gasps like he’s actually offended, his hand coming up to his heart to clutch it. He stands up in his chair and throws his shoulders back, rounding the counter to pour some more of the horrid drink in our glasses, and says, 

“At least I can admit I’m a sub.”

“Why you little sh-“

“Anyways,” I interrupt before they can continue with their argument. “Yes Jimin topped, and yes it was mind-blowingly amazing.” I say, although I don’t think that could accurately describe just how unbelievable it was. 

“And?” Hobi adds. 

“And what?” I question, taking another drink from my glass when Jin hands it to me. 

“Oh don’t spare the details Joon-ah,” Jin says from where he’s leaning on his counter.

I think back to the night before, how beautiful Jimin looked above me when I had his cock down my throat. The whines he pulled out of me when his tongue was inside of me, my legs thrown over his shoulders as he pounded inside of me. My head so dizzy from his ministrations, and the way his tongue slid across my throat. 

My face flames up before I spit out the first thing that comes to my mind, “I called him daddy.”

Hobi’s glasses pauses midair, and Jin’s mouth drops, it actually drops like I said something truly appalling. They stare at me as if I’ve grown a third head. 

“You have a daddy kink?” Is the first thing Hoseok asks. I throw my head into my hands and groan. 

“Fuck I don’t know Hobi, but it just slipped out. I don’t even know what I was saying,” I whine, “I didn’t even remember until this morning. I was so embarrassed.”

Jin laughs and slides his hand across mine, pulling them down so that I can finally look at them. 

“That’s beside the point,” he says, “I’m sure Jimin felt a lot of praise in that moment.” He assures, and Hobi nods his agreement next to us. 

“You two were practically glowing when you walked in. Even if you didn’t have those marks anybody would have been able to tell, it was obvious.”

“You’re right,” I agree, taking another sip from my glass, “really. This is terrible Jin.”

Jin opens his mouth, surely to tell me to fuck right off, but the boys choose that moment to walk inside the kitchen. The first thing I notice is how sheepish Jimin looks, and then the look on Tae and Kookie’s face. 

“What’s up you guys?” Hoseok asks, pulling Taehyung in between his legs. 

“Oh nothing much, we were just playing the game you know.” Taehyung says, though there’s something else in his tone that states otherwise. 

“Did you have fun last night hyung?” Jeongguk asks. 

“I-“

“Don’t worry Jiminie already told us everything~” Taehyung singsongs, burying his face in Hobi’s shoulder to hide his giggles. 

“Stop teasing him Taetae,” Hobi chides when he sees my flustering, “we’ve already done that.”

“Look at us now,” Jin slurs, the alcohol already catching up to him, “we’re like a little family now.” 

Jeongguk slides next to him and wraps a hand around his waist, to which he leans into. Taehyung picks his head up and throws a boxy smile around. Looking at Jin and Jeongguk, his eyes straying to his lover, looking fond of him, and over to me and where Jimin comes to sit closely next to me, sliding the stool until our knees are touching. 

It very much is like a family. 

One where I no longer feel the lingering of jealousy in the pit of my stomach, having my guardian now close to me where I used to feel lonely at our get togethers. Although I never voiced it I’m sure they all felt the same way, wondering when my time would come that I had someone next to me, the same as they had. 

Jimin smiles at me affectionately, as if he can sense exactly what I’m thinking, and there’s not a doubt in my mind that he can. 

It is just like a family. Our own quirky, and weird little circle of friendship that’s developed to something more over the years. Something that will always be there connecting us all. A flutter settles low in my stomach, and between the drinks and amorous smiles, the laughter filling Seokjin’s home. I feel the shift inside of me, one that’s always been there that was just waiting on this moment. 

I love and I feel loved, and there’s one thing I’m sure on, and it’s that I will always have this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s I may have made the end fluffy bc I’m still celebrating Joon’s bday and he enjoys all the drinks I’ve drunk for him during this chapter. Our worlds best leader deserves a world full of happiness


	15. Circle 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Those subtle poems that he will recite to me in my bedroom, he tries to memorize those lines like he wants them engraved in his brain. He loves those books almost as much as he loves my classical music, almost as much as he loves that sky he says he despises._
> 
> _Jimin loves a lot of things. Talks about love like it’s that sun and he is Icarus._
> 
> _And I don’t have the heart to admit that I already do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH MAAAANNNNNNN!!!! I’m sorry for the delay, life catches up to you QUICK when u procrastinate ahhahahah. 
> 
> I truly hope you’re all still excited for this. It’s PURE FLUFF I nearly passed out from blushing so hard ((there’s a slight surprise in here)) This was inspired by all of the minjoon content this tour is giving us!!!! It’s time foR US TO RISE!!! TO FREEDOM!!!
> 
> n eways, come scream at me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/fuck_jklmno), and I hope you all enjoy this chapter & the typos it may consist of.

Time passes by so easily. 

Time can move slowly when you’re debating on life, wondering whether the things you contemplate on are worth it or not, but those times where you’re enjoying it. Where life takes your heart and grasps it by every edge it can manage, when you start to get everything figured out and things fall into place piece by piece. 

That’s when time takes its form. 

I’ve always envied the people who invented that little bent T-square that measured the passage of time. Imagining one shadow moving from a crossbar, how miraculous that moment could be spending it with others who’ve shared that same moment with you. 

I imagine it’s much like my time with Jimin. Like we carved out those very same crevices the Egyptians did, contorted and formed an equation so beautiful that you could see each and every single memory we’ve etched onto it so far. 

It feels as if there are neither hours nor minutes, no weeks or months to go by when we’re near each other. It’s just us. Us in my studio with Jimin’s breath softly caressing my cheek, together in my library- _our_ library- with Jimin sitting on my lap while I recite poetry back to him. 

Time does indeed pass by so easily when you’re falling in love. 

 

——

 

“Joonie,” a whisper so featherlight it kisses my cheeks, I can feel the smile in it just before Jimin nudges me harder, “Joonie wake up. Don’t you need to go to the studio.” Jimin says a bit more firmer. 

“Leave me alone,” I groan, burying my head deeper into the pillow.

“That’s very childish Namjoon,” Jimin scolds. I can hear the pout in his voice and it almost makes me smile, almost makes me peek my eye open. 

There’s a huff and then a shuffle of movements before I feel the bed dip, Jimin’s feet touching the ground. I whine and try and reach out for him, but he gets up anyways, a chuckle following him as he leaves. 

“If you want me you’re going to have to get up and get me.”

_And I’m the childish one._

I try to go back to sleep after that, but the task of me getting to the studio bugs me, and before I know it I’m throwing the covers back. Rubbing my eyes to remove the sleep from them, and finally get out of bed. 

I can hear Jimin singing from where I am in the room, his pleasant voice following me as I get myself ready to take a shower. 

Jimin’s taken up listening to jazz now, adding onto his fond love for classical music. I almost wished the sound of the shower didn’t drown out his voice, but I take my time anyways knowing that I’ll be busy today, and this is the one way to relax me before the day starts. I let the water spray over me as I lather my body, taking extra time to wash my hair. 

When I step out the shower the smell of coffee greets me. I dry off quickly, heading to my closet to change into something comfortable for the day. I feel anxious pulling my clothes on, more so for what I plan on finishing up at the studio then actually getting ready. 

“Namjoon are you almost done in there?” I hear Jimin yell from the kitchen. It bounces off the walls and hits me right in the ear and lets me know that, no, I am not ready. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” I mutter, tugging on my sweatshirt and pants. 

There’s a bagel sitting out on the counter for me. Jimin’s back towards me as he sways to the sounds of Debussy now, when he turns around a small smile breaks across his face and he sets the coffee mug next to my plate. 

“Are you sure I can’t go with you today?” Jimin pouts, sitting next to me and he looks me with big doe eyes. 

I turn away quickly and take a huge bite out of the bagel, effectively disregarding that cute ass puppy dog face of his. It probably wasn’t a good idea considering how terrible it was to scoff the food down, the scalding coffee doing nothing to help. Jimin snickers at my horrible eating habits and lays his hand on my thigh. 

“No,” I clear my throat after taking another drink from my mug, “I’m going to be really busy today, it’s best if you just stay here.”

The lie slips off my tongue easily and Jimin eyes me for a second. I know he could call me out if he really wanted to, the fact that I know he can sense my turmoil is a testament for that, but he just sighs. 

“Fine.” Jimin says in return, he lays his head on my shoulder, and I almost want to take it back. 

It’s not that I don’t want Jimin to go with me, it’s actually easier now having him at my studio, but I know if he does go today then he would hear what I had planned for him and that would just ruin everything. 

“It’ll be okay Minnie.” I confide, taking the last bite of my food. “I won’t be gone long, promise.”

Jimin picks his head up and follows me to the sink, leaning his hip against the counter. 

“I know you’re lying to me, but I won’t press it.”

Before I can make up any more excuses to try to save myself, Jimin grasps onto my pullover and tugs me flush against him. His eyes are a honey color this morning, I love when they’re like this. Like he had flecks of the suns rays inside of them. They sparkle and shine, and give me a hope for a better tomorrow. 

“I’ll miss you Joonie.” Jimin murmurs as he gives me a chaste kiss, and then he scurries away. 

———

I’ve been thinking about love a lot. I could say that’s my prompt for making this song for Jimin. I feel like he thinks about it a lot too, although the thought crossed my mind once or twice that maybe he isn’t looking for it. Maybe love’s not looking for any of us. Though that’s how it is most of the time. 

When you’re barreling through life owning your own studio, being a dance teacher at the highest grossing choreography studio, or being a top sought after model, the last thing that would be on your mind is love. 

Oh sure, you would take time out of your day, maybe whenever you’re laying awake at night with a cold bed, and ponder on if the things you do would be spent better while you’re in love. 

I think it would. 

I stretch from my seat, my back popping at the act and I take one last look at the lyrics before turning to face the window. That’s Jimin’s favorite spot. I think he likes to look down at all the people scurrying around like ants down there, or maybe he likes looking at the sky while the classical music fills the air. 

I have nothing playing today. Afraid that the sound might remind me of Jimin, and I’ll drop everything to go back home. The thoughts not too far off now, I have everything in order for the song, but there’s something missing. What it is I can’t quite place my finger on. Maybe its the fact that it’s my voice singing this song and not his own, and I chalk it up to that feeling. I save what I have finished, burning the copy onto that little disk, and I shut off my laptop. 

Just as I’m making it out of the building my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I get a fleeting thought that I should give Jimin a phone just in case something comes up, and I make a mental note of it. 

“Hey Tae.”

_”Ah hyung, I thought you would have been busy?”_ Taehyung questions, although I hear the mock undertone in his voice. 

“I actually just finished up, was on my way home.”

_”Hmm Jiminie would like that.”_

“Is there a reason for this call Taehyung?” I smile to myself when I hear him gasp on the other line. 

_”I can’t just call my favorite person in the world for no reason?”_ There’s shuffling in the background, whispers that I can’t make out. 

“Why is it I talk to you more than Hoseok..” I grumble. 

_”Don’t sound so enthusiastic Namjoon, really. I almost thought you would have popped a lung from how happy you sounded.”_

Peoples heads turn to me when I laugh out loud, and I blush sheepishly. Running my hands through the hairs at the nape of my neck. It’s been getting colder outside, although today is a beautiful day. There are people out walking around enjoying the weather before that cold starts to nip away at their fingers. The warmth of bodies close together on the street gives Seoul a warmth that shouldn’t be possible during this time. 

_”I just thought you should know,”_ Taehyung says, catching my attention from my drifting off thoughts. _”I came to visit our little Minnie today.”_

“Oh? Is that so?”

_”Of course. He’s my favorite person, after you obviously Hyung.”_

“Obviously.”

_”I took him shopping, seriously you need to take the kid out more. He looked absolutely miserable in there!”_

“Yah, it was only for one day Taetae,” I tell him, the building to my house now coming into view. 

_”Yes yes he told me, anyways. I don’t want to keep you. Jimin suspects you have a surprise for him.”_

There’s a question there. One that I could easily answer, but I will refrain to over the phone. Though it is easier to hang up when he starts teasing me. 

“I may have something.”

_”Oh! I love surprises, show me after him hm? I already saw the one Jimin got you.”_

“What-“

_”Anyways, bye Joonie!”_ Taehyung says hurriedly, hanging up the phone before I can question him further. 

I slip my phone back into my pocket just as I’m getting on the elevator, and wonder what it is Jimin could be surprising me with. As if he wasn’t already a mystery himself, surprising me would probably make me catch an aneurism, I doubt I’d ever be able to guess what it would be. 

_It could be food._

I wonder as I get off the elevator. He has no reason to do that, plus it doesn’t smell like anything as I walk up to the door. 

“Jimin! I’m home.” I call out my greeting after I close the door and lock it, and it’s not long after that I hear little feet padding to meet me in the hallway.

Jimin’s cheeks are flushed, but there’s a smile on his lips when he comes up to me and hugs me. 

“I was so bored Angel.” Jimin murmurs in my shirt. I have to stop myself from coddling him, that cute little pout I know that’s sitting on his lips. 

“I wasn’t gone for long, besides Taehyung called me.”

Jimin pops his head up at that, and there’s something lingering in his eyes. That mystery that I know he wants to come out and say, but he snaps his mouth closed. 

“I made something for you.” Jimin’s eyebrows raise up and his mouth forms a little ‘o’. 

“And here I wanted to surprise you, but you beat me to it.” He says, slapping my arm. He looks around me and then eyes my bag, turning his eyes back to me and then flicking them to the satchel again. 

“It’s in there isn’t it? Oh! I want to see it Joonie, what did you get me?”

So fucking cute. 

“You’re so adorable,” I say poking his little cheek. I take his arm and take him with me into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. 

I feel my nerves flare up in the pit of my stomach now that I’m actually about to show him. I hadn’t worked on the song for long, only about a month, which is a shorter time period for me and my music, but it all seemed to flow out of me. Just when I thought I had stopped I would see Jimin do something, his eyes would light up at another thing and it would show back into the music, and I can only hope it does. I take one last look behind me and see Jimin eyeing me curiously. 

_Too late to turn back now._

I take the cd from out of my bag and set the possession on the table. My fingers shake when I go to put the disc in the player. I should have just downloaded the song onto my phone so that I could play it from the speaker, maybe hide away when I played it for him. I mentally slap myself, and try to get ahold of my emotions. It’s not that big of a deal it’s just a song. 

I press play, and as much as I want to turn around to watch Jimin’s reaction it feels as if my feet are rooted to the floor. I hear him gasp behind me when my voice comes through the speakers, it’s not as pleasant as his would sound singing it, but it still sounds beautiful to my ears. 

_When you called me, I become your flower  
As if we were waiting, we bloom until we ache_

These words hold so much power, so much more than I think Jimin even realizes. 

_As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried  
The destiny is jealous of us, just like you I'm so scared_

Those nights when you wake up and think that I don’t hear. When you toss and turn, and mumble in your sleep, those nightmares of your past life that I know still haunt you. It scares me too. Scares me so much that I’m afraid you’ll walk away again. 

_You are my blue mold, saving me  
My angel, my world_

You call me your angel, when really you are the definition of one. So soft and pretty. The way your eyes light up, or how the sunlight enhances your features, it’s absolutely captivating. I hear Jimin shuffle on the couch, and I tear my eyes away from that record player to look outside. 

_Since the creation of the universe  
Everything was destined_

I feel vulnerable after the song fades off, like I splayed all of my cards out just for Jimin. It sounded like a desperate cry, like I’m begging for him to love me, but I don’t even know if Jimin realizes he does so himself. 

How he looks at me when he thinks I’m not watching. Those subtle poems that he will recite to me in my bedroom, he tries to memorize those lines like he wants them engraved in his brain. He loves those books almost as much as he loves my classical music, almost as much as he loves that sky he says he despises. 

Jimin loves a lot of things. Talks about love like it’s that sun and he is Icarus. 

And I don’t have the heart to admit that I already do. 

“Namjoon.” Jimin says quietly, his voice shocks me. 

One full of wonder and adoration, when I turn to him he has unshed tears in his eyes and it makes my heart jump with anticipation. 

“Namjoon.. that was.. I don’t even know if I have the words to describe it,” Jimin chuckles. He gets up from the couch to walk towards me. 

It could have been eons with how slow his feet moved, when mine moved to meet him halfway. Jimin’s hands twist into my shirt and he looks up at me with glittering eyes, the sun paints those features, lights them up just for me. I can’t resist, never when it comes to Jimin. It’s as if there’s a magnet in him, some secret potion that he holds that convinces me that I want him, I _need_ him. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” I murmur. 

When our lips seal together I feel that shift in the universe itself. Everything feels _right_ in this moment. Like nothing matters except Jimin’s lips on mine, how he pulls away and looks at me like he’s in love and so scared about the mere thought of it. And _fuck_ if I’m not scared too, but this is right. 

Having my hands in Jimin’s hair and pulling him flush against my body, our lips and tongues making the dance of love, is _right_ , and god I love it. Love the way he claws at me so desperately, how his tongue flutters against my own. He doesn’t even fight it, let’s me pull his head back to lick into his mouth so deeply. The needy moans spilling out of his mouth consume me, every part of me. 

Jimin’s hands slide against my hips, so small and delicate against my warm body, and he breaks apart from me to pull the garment over my head. 

Jimin looks at me as if he’s never seen me before, with such intensity in his eyes that it makes something spark inside of me. It claws its way desperately up to my throat, thrums itself into my veins. 

“Go into the room Jimin.”

When Jimin’s eyes flick to mine they’re dilated, obsidian eyes dripping with lust. He nods his head and I watch him as he walks away, a slight swing to his hips that I want to trace with my tongue. He flicks his eyes back to me just before he rounds the corner, purses his lips before he goes to speak. 

“Can you go into the room first,” he questions so softly. So meek coming from someone who can dominate me with just a spare glance, “I have something to show you.”

“Alright baby.”

I see the blush crawl up Jimin’s neck when he hurried to turn his face, it’s endearing. I grab my sweatshirt off of the floor and walk into the room just as Jimin closes his door. I wonder if this is the surprise Taehyung was talking about. I know if I tried hard enough I could have gotten it out of him, or at least a little hint as to what it could be, but I guess there’s no use in musing over it now. 

I lay back against my headboard and watch the clouds go by out my window. I’m starting to get fond of the view again. The sun is going down, a bronzed Orange now highlights the sky, seeming to make the clouds themselves glitter. Birds fly by and for a second I wished I could fly with them, to go into those very same clouds I find myself staring at wistfully all of the time. 

I hear Jimin’s door open and when I turn to him the breath that I did have gets stuck in my throat. My eyes widen at him, something in the deep pit of my stomach rumbles to life, I feel  
aching and edacious, and Jimin just stands there in all his glory. 

A pretty pink baby doll dress flows over his figure making him look soft and demure. His bathrobe drowns itself over him, fur lines the bell sleeves as well as the bottom of the garment, which slides along the floor elegantly as he starts walking to me. 

Jimin looks like a temptress, one who has ensnared me with just a simple glance and seductive clothes. His knee makes a dip in the bed as he crawls up to me, and I let out a rough sigh. I can’t stop myself from sweeping my hands up the delicate attire as his legs come up on either side of me. 

“Do you like it Joonie?” Jimin asks hesitantly, there’s a blush covering his face. Splotchy patches of red along his collarbone, flushing up to his ears, and now I realize why he looked so flustered when I first got here. 

“I love it Jimin, you look so soft and pretty.” 

Jimin dips his head down and chuckles softly, “I was so nervous.” 

His confession makes me smile and I grasp his chin with my fingers and turn his face up to me, “I was too. I’ve never made a song for anyone before.”

Jimin works his mouth open and closed, speechless for once in his life. I bring my hand around his neck and lean up to him, I can’t help but admire the way that pink matches perfectly with his blush. 

“You’re so beautiful Jimin.” 

“Oh stop it,” even though he says that his eyes light up from the praise. 

“I mean it,” I murmur, dipping my head down to trace my lips along his collarbone, sliding my hand down the nobs of his spine. Jimin shivers against me, “so stunning. You picked this out just for me baby boy?”

“Y-yes.” Jimin stutters when I latch my lips onto his clavicle. 

I hum against him when his hips grind down involuntarily and his hands come up to my shoulders, nails digging slightly into my skin. Jimin gasps when I slide my tongue along his skin, sucking a mark right at the dip in his neck. My cock strains against my pants and he whimpers, the heat around us only intensifies when I bite the bruise harshly, a rugged moan tugging out of his throat. 

“Fuck yes,” Jimin moans. 

“Lay down for me Jimin.”

He looks like a picture of fine art when he does as I say. Like Alma-Tadema sketched him himself. The garment spreads across the bed, his hair an ocean of black waves as it splays against my comforter, a stark contrast to the whiteness. I can see the contours of his body underneath the sheer fabric. My lips pull into a smirk when I eye the lace underwear underneath. 

“You’re staring.” Jimin points out, his voice holding just a touch of breathlessness. 

I run my fingers down the front of his dress, hiking it up his chest as I sit on my knees in between his spread legs. 

“You’re gorgeous like this, it feels wrong not to admire you.”

“Are you going to fuck me Namjoon?”

_I’m going to fucking ruin you,_ I want to say. I want to push ourselves so deep together that we have no ending and beginning. I want to etch myself onto his body, become the only figure that he will remember. A wave of possessiveness crawls under my skin and I lean down to lick a stripe towards the band of panties. 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” I inquire, playing with the thin strip of elastic. “Isn’t that why you bought this? You must’ve wanted to get fucked badly if you resorted to this.” I muse, letting the stretchy material snap back against his skin. 

Jimin whimpers and pulls the sheets between his fingers, the front of his panties dampen. I eye the goosebumps along his skin with interest and I grin down at him. 

“Little Jimin, all authoritative and domineering, got a piece of lingerie just to show what a needy baby he actually is.” I taunt, his cheeks flush with embarrassment, and I don’t know if I always had it in me, but the sight of him wiggling on the bed from the humiliation gives me a sick thrill. 

“Isn’t that it?” I say more roughly, seizing his chin in between my fingers and leaning down close enough to feel those ragged breaths against my face. 

“Can’t speak now?” I watch as his eyes flick between my own, his tongue peeking out to lick itself across his bottom lip. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted.” Jimin says with more confidence than he’s showing. 

His mouth opens again and I swallow his next retort with my lips on his. Jimin’s hands fly to my waist as I lick roughly into his mouth, soft groans echo around us. I run my hand up his thigh and dig my fingers into the plush muscle, relishing in the shiver Jimin does under me. 

“Stop teasing me Joonie,” Jimin gasps against my lips. 

I lean up and stroke my hands down his chest, catching his nipples as I do so. They perk up at the friction and I lean down to take one into my mouth. Jimin moans when I take it between my teeth and suck softly, rolling his other nub between my fingers at the same time. I trail hickies across his sternum until I give this other nipple the same attention. 

I press the flat of my tongue against his nipple, licking and sucking until its in a hard point, and all Jimin does is scrunch his eyes closed. Soft mewls are spewing from his mouth, and his hips constantly grind up to me in search of friction. He looks desperate, and I shouldn’t find it as appealing as I do, but I can’t stop myself from bringing my hand up to palm his cock. 

It jumps under my hand and Jimin lets out a long and uneasy moan. I stroke him through the fabric, rising up to see his nipples now flushed the same color his cheeks are. When he looks at me his eyes are hooded with lust, and I feel my stomach twist. I stretch my arm to the dresser, and Jimin takes that time to slip his hand past the waistband and of my pants. My hand stutters over the lube when he strokes the length of my cock. 

“You’re so hard _daddy_.” 

Jimin makes it out to sound as if he’s mocking me, but all that does is spur me on. I throw the lube and condom next to him on the bed, and when he goes to turn his head I grasp his chin and flick his face back to mine, his hand stops its movement. 

I’ve never been one to be rough in bed, then again I’m usually never one to top either, but there’s something about Jimin laying under me and looking so vulnerable. So delicate in this lingerie he chose just for me, how his eyes shine, and his breath catches in his throat. 

It makes me want to devour him. 

I move his hand away from my cock, catching his wrist and thrusting it above his head. Jimin’s eyes widen underneath me, as if he forgot how tiny he truly is. His confidence makes him appear like a mere giant, but its nothing when he’s under me. 

“You like this don’t you?” I inquire when it seems like Jimin’s dark orbs dilate further. 

He nods his head meekly at the question, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, “I’ve never seen you like this before. I-it’s sexy.”

I hum my acknowledgment and remove my hands from him in favor of getting the lube. I slick my fingers up, sliding the lube through them to warm it, and hoist Jimin’s leg around my waist. I flutter my fingers around his rim and Jimin’s eyes close softly, a content hum escaping his lips. 

“How do you like it Jimin?”

“I-“ he opens his eyes to look at me, and I can see the concentration in them, trying so desperately to get the words out when I push a single finger inside of him. 

“Rough Joonie, shit, just hurry and _fuck me_ ,” Jimin pleads, he pushes his hips down faster to emphasize his words, and I can’t help but stare down at him with mirth. 

“Been a long time since you had long thick fingers inside of you, hmm baby?” Jimin gasps when I slide another finger inside of him, “I bet you feel so full.” 

I twist my fingers and his body twitches, his hands pulling the sheets up desperately. He looks like he’s in nirvana, mouth hanging open and mumbling out incoherent thoughts, his hips fucking themselves down onto my fingers. 

I take Jimin’s cock into my mouth and suck harshly on the tip as I spread my fingers inside of him. Jimin’s hands fly up and grasps the strands of my hair, a loud whine echoing around the room when I suck him deeply into my mouth. His hole clamps around my fingers when I brush them across his prostate. 

“ _Oh_ Namjoon, fuckfuckfuck.”

I relax my throat and slide my mouth further onto him, humming when his dick twitches inside of me. His hips roll, as if trying to seek the friction of my mouth, but not yet wanting my fingers to stop. Jimin looks absolutely sexy like this, all debauched and wanton. 

There’s a loud wet pop when I slide his dick out of my mouth, and I lick a stripe on his slit when I see the precum that leaks out. I pull my fingers out and Jimin whines, obsidian eyes staring at me with curiosity. I pour more lube on my fingers, making sure to get a third one, Jimin may have said he likes it rough, but I don’t want to hurt him. His hand flies up when I put the lube down and take the condom in my hand. 

“I d-don’t....” Jimin trails off and my eyes widen, “wanna feel you Joonie, please. I trust y-you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” I whisper, “okay Jimin.”

I let the condom slip from my hand and I wrap it around Jimin’s cock, slowly stroking it as I slip my fingers back inside of him. He gasps at the act, my name falling out of his mouth so softly like he’s afraid to say it any louder than that, and that just won’t do. Jimin whines when I thrust my fingers shallowly inside of him, slipping a third finger in. His breath catches in his throat and I stop to let him get accustomed to it. 

Jimin leans up on his elbows and smashes his lips against mine. Tongue slipping in to lick wildly into my mouth, and it’s so desperate, so unlike any way I’ve ever seen Jimin be before. He clings to my lips carelessly, rolling his hips down so I can finally fill him up. I swallow his groans as I push deeper and deeper inside of him, his leg shakes from where it’s wrapped around my waist, blunt fingernails come up to scrape against my arms. 

“More Namjoon, _more_.”

“What do you want baby?” I slide my lips along his, taking his bottom lip in between my teeth and tug harshly. 

Jimin’s eyes roll back, his fingers unlatch from my arm and he feels the bed for the lube and pushes it into my chest. 

“Just fuck me Namjoon,” Jimin begs. 

I come to the conclusion that I like the sound of that on him. His hands trembling, leg tightening, is hole sucking my fingers in begging for something more something to fill him up. I pull my fingers out of him and his face burns up with humiliation at the squelching sound. 

“Lay back.” I take the lube from him just as he falls gracefully into the bed. “Hold on,” I slip a hand over his shoulder dragging the robe off of him, he lifts up for me easily enough, and I let it flutter behind me. 

Jimin pulls his bottom lip into his mouth when he goes to lay back down, eyeing my cock as I slick it up with lube. I tease the slit and his mouth parts, tongue darting out as I stroke my length slowly and line it up with his rim. 

“Hold your legs up,” I slap Jimin’s thigh lightly, and he untangles his fingers from the sheets. 

I feel slightly amused when I see the tremor in his hands as he goes to pull his legs up. Muscle straining, and his breath catching when I push in slowly. Jimin’s eyes struggle to stay open, and I draw back out only to push in deeper. 

I slide my hands along Jimin’s chest, brushing my nails against his nipples before I wrap my hands around his waist. His eyes slit open just as I bury myself all the way inside of him, and those pretty eyes widen. My whole body feels like it’s on fire, there’s a strange energy coursing through my veins as I try to catch my breath, and wait for Jimin to relax. 

“More,” Jimin whispers, “ _oh_ please move Joonie.” 

I comply. 

I sit back and spread my knees further apart, holding onto Jimin’s waist tighter as I draw back and grind deeply inside of him. Jimin is tight and so warm, I can’t help the loud groan that spills from my mouth as I roll my hips back into him. 

“Jimin,” he looks dazed when he pulls his eyes up to me, “how hard do you want me to fuck you?” I emphasize my words by driving into him roughly. 

Jimin’s back arches off the bed and a loud moan follows the action. I do it again just to see how his eyes become unfocused, one of his hands slips from his thigh that’s slicked with sweat, he’s quick to pull it back into position. 

“L-like that.”

“Hmm.” I caress Jimin’s waist, rubbing my fingertips against the red marks that are forming there, before I grip the fold of his thigh and abdomen. I press my fingers slightly into his groin and his cock twitches beneath me. 

“Like _this_?” Jimin’s hole contracts whenever I bury myself into him again, instead of stopping and waiting for him to answer, I continue to plow inside of him. 

There are no more taunts, no more teasing. It’s just the sound of Jimin’s moans and my groans, wet slapping sounds in this room. I lean down and latch onto Jimin’s neck and suck harshly, he cries out at the change of position, my cock dragging just along his prostate. I push in that much harder, trying to go as deep as I can. His breathing picks up rapidly under my tongue, and I feel the weight of his legs hit the bed as his hands come up to claw at my back. 

“ _Fuck_ n-baby, right there. _Faster_ baby, faster.” Jimin wails. 

I grip the front of his dress as I draw my legs under his thighs, and grip the headboard as I pound deeply inside of Jimin. His mouth opens on a silent scream and tears pool at the corner of his eyes. He looks so stunning like this, with his face flushed and voice hoarse from crying out in pleasure. It makes me feel drunk on power seeing him fall so easily under me when he could really overpower me if he wanted. 

“Such a p-pretty baby, taking my cock like this.”

“ _Oh fuck_.”

I let go of the garment and slide my hand over his throat, I don’t press down harshly, but I let my fingers dance over Jimin’s neck. It wouldn’t hurt him, considering that I’m not sure if I can even choke a demon, but his eyes snap open to me. There’s a feral look behind them, a fire right in the pupil of it as a tear slips from his eye. 

“Do it.” 

As if I was commanded my body moves to comply, I tighten my hand around his throat and feel it vibrate under my palm where Jimin groans. He throws his head back and I give a long stroke inside of him, making sure my cock brushes just against his spot as I slide my hand up and down his neck slowly. 

“Are you about to cum baby?” I mutter against his lips when I feel his rim clench along the base of my cock. 

“Y-yes yes,” Jimin tried to nod but I tighten my hand around his throat, a whimper of, “ _yes_ ,” straining past his lips. 

“So fucking dirty, look at you about to cum from getting _choked_ ,” I fuck roughly into him, grabbing the headboard tighter as I pound faster into him. 

Jimin’s whines pick up, they lick themselves into my mind as my name grows on his tongue. His nails scratch harshly on my back as he tries to roll his hips up to meet mine. He’s desperate for his orgasm to cum, the same as me every time another plea falls from his mouth. 

There’s sweat dripping along our bodies, tiny drops of dew kissing Jimin’s chest. I wrap a hand around his dick and stroke him roughly, knowing he likes the drag of my calloused palm down the length of his cock. I feel myself teetering on the edge, and Jimin moans so loudly that it vibrates inside of my body as his cum paints his abdomen. I follow soon after, the feeling of his walls clenching around me making my hips stutter. I bury my cock inside of him as my orgasm takes over, another spurt lands on Jimin’s dress as I do and he shudders underneath me. 

It takes a while for both of us to catch our breaths. I lean down and kiss along his neck, it’s now reddened from my hand. Jimin must sense the question brewing in my mind because he slides his hand up until it’s in my hair and he rubs soothing circles there. His lips kiss my temple, and I pull out slowly so we can clean ourselves up. 

Jimin lays flat against the bed, his arms laid out, legs spread into the corners of the bed. He looks absolutely fucked out, and I’d tease him for it, but I’d rather get a bath ready. I turn the water on, putting my hand underneath the stream to wait for the temperature Jimin usually likes it at, and then pour in the Jasmine oil he favors. 

Jimin’s eyes are closed when I make it back to the room, soft puffs of breath coming out of his mouth. He’s not asleep yet, and I know that because his breathing is still uneven. 

“Trying to catch your breath old man?”

Jimin peeks his eye open and glares at me. As if trying to prove himself he moves his arm to sit up, and it shakes so impressively that I don’t even have the gall to laugh. I just stare at Jimin as he sits up so painfully slow, really I’m sure the water is cascading over the rim of the tub now, and then he looks at me. I purse my lips in order to hide my smile because of how triumphant he looks. 

It’s the little things. 

“Okay, come on.” I wrap my arms around Jimin’s waist and pull the cum stained baby doll off, and sweep him into my arms. 

Jimin squeaks when I carry him bridal style into the bathroom, and he sighs deeply when I set him in the tub. I grab towels and lay them out before turning off the water and joining Jimin in the tub. He scoots forward so that I can sit behind him, and I lather the washcloth so I can start cleaning him off. Jimin gives a contempt sigh and leans back against me, his eyes shut with a small smile playing on his lips. 

These are the moments right here. 

When it’s just Jimin and I, and there is no outside world. We are only us. Bodies of mass that float together, our gravitational pull only existent to us and us alone. 

In these moments, nothing else matters. Not the lingerie, not the music. Even our books do not matter. The only thing that matters is us and how we keep each other warm, even with the cold of Seoul trying to beat down on us.


	16. Paroxysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s fine Jimin, I understand.”_
> 
> _I don’t understand at all._
> 
> _“Namjoon look at me,” Jimin murmurs._
> 
> _His palm touches my cheek, and it’s so small, barely enough to give me warmth but it fills me up like the sun itself pressed against me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I posted a smut fic yesterday and then turned back around and gave you guys this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Guys.........I’m sorry,,,,I’m projecting my heartbreak the worst way possible LMFAO
> 
> sorry for any errors uwu

I used to look at the night sky from my window. 

It was high enough for me to feel as if I was actually in the clouds, like I could have reached out of this window and grabbed those stars myself. 

I don’t know when it was that I had stopped counting those stars. Maybe it was in between hoping one would send me a miracle, and then when it did send me one. I like to think that maybe I took that little ball of dust for granted now. 

And I very well may could have. 

Although that star comes in the shape of alabaster skin that glitters just like those eyes that shine back at me now, putting those stars to shame. 

“Have you ever tried counting the stars Joonie?” Jimin asks from where he’s laying on my lap. 

I twist my fingers into his hair, letting the strands slip through as I look out the living room window with him. 

“That seems nearly impossible, don’t you think?”

“Well a lot of things are impossible Joon,” Jimin says exasperated, he peeks back at me and I smile down on him. “Humor me, hmm? You’ve lived here for how long, and you never tried to count the stars?”

“I can count them right now.” I tell Jimin. 

There aren’t any lights from where we’re at, but the smile Jimin gives me in return could light up a thousand rooms. His cheeks scrunch up into his eyes, and for a split second my heart stops and I think- _maybe I should tell him now_. 

“Come on,” I pull Jimin up with me and walk to the window with him. 

It’s quiet enough to hear our soft breaths around the house. It’s a rare Friday night, one where Hoseok and Jin decided to stay in the house. I had no qualms about it, wanting to spend time with Jimin since I’ve been holed up in the studio for the past few weeks. 

“So?” Jimin says from the window, looking out of it expectantly.

“You know, if it weren’t for the obvious, nobody would know you’re a demon. Who gets this excited over counting st- _ow_.”

I hold my side from where Jimin elbowed me and he smirks up at me. 

“Fine. Fine. See look out there,” Jimin follows my finger and he leans back on me as we look out the window. 

The moon is bright in the sky, those stars just as luminous, and a wave of nostalgia hits me. Instead of the melancholy feeling I used to get when I looked out the window, I’m filled with a strange sort of happiness now with Jimin laying back on me. 

“The stars are pretty up here.” Jimin breaths. 

“The brightest one is right there,” I point to Sirius, the only star that’s shinning brighter than the others, “you know I loved these stars as I grew older. I was always fascinated with space.” I admit. 

“And yet you became a producer,” I can hear the smile in his voice and I can’t help but chuckle also. Jimin turns his head and I kiss his forehead. 

“You want to know something else?” 

I can see Jimin’s eyes sparkle up at me even as I’m looking out of the window. I place my hand on his cheek and turn him towards me, leaning close enough that my breath fans over his jawline. He shudders under me. 

“You’re more stunning than those stars will ever be.”

Jimin’s breath catches in his throat, and his eyes widen at my confession. If it was any other night, or maybe any body else then I would have gotten embarrassed having said that, but Jimin’s expression is genuine. He seems to claw his way into my veins more and more with each passing day, and I love it, love that I can hold him on my worst days, and kiss him on the better ones. 

“Oh, Namjoon.” Jimin whispers. 

I turn his head to mine and seal our lips together swiftly. It’s plush and so _sweet_. It’s never soft or quick. Jimin always shows his passion whether it’s in how he gasps into the kiss, or claws his nails into my shirt. His smaller body pressed closely to mine like he wants to etch my soul into his. 

It’s always so sweet, and it’s always so dirty. 

Stunning and perfect, just like Jimin. 

 

——

 

I wouldn’t say I have terrible sleeping habits, not like Jimin of course. 

So whenever I wake up in the middle of the night, and Jimin is sleeping. I can’t seem to cuddle closer to him to fall back asleep, or turn on my other side. It dawns on me a few minutes later after I stop tossing in bed, that Jimin’s scent is different in this early morning. 

It’s almost as if Yoongi is here with the amount of spice that is thrown in, so different than his usual honeysuckle one. It makes my nose itch and I sit up quickly in bed, looking around the dark space. Even with the moonlight shinning brightly outside, it’s still eerily dark in here. 

“Awh,” the soft voice purrs and I jump in my spot, whipping my head towards the shadow next to me, cold fingers clasps my chin into place and I feel warm breath along the shell of my ear, “and I thought I was going to surprise you darling.”

“Y-yoongi?” I whisper and his chuckle sends a shiver up my spine.

“It’s been a minute, follow me Namjoon.”

Yoongi walks quickly, as if he’s gliding. I get out of bed as quietly as possible and follow him. He walks past the living room, and kitchen and swings the door open to the library as if he does this all the time. He turns around and looks at me expectantly, and I hurry quickly to my chair. 

“Is there a reason why y-you’re here?” I ask to try and shake that feeling of his eyes watching every movement I make until I’m looking back at him again. I would have thought that if I saw him again, that he wouldn’t nerve me so much, but those eyes are still as obsidian as ever, scent is still overbearing, like Yoongi himself could be the devil. 

“As a matter of fact there is.”

I wait for him to elaborate, but all Yoongi does it stare at me. I flick my eyes away but that still doesn’t stop the ache that blooms in my chest because of it, I squirm in my chair and finally Yoongi starts talking again. 

“Jimin needs to come back with me.”

I bristle in my chair and my eyes widen at Yoongi. There is no conflict in his face, his voice absolutely certain as if I’m supposed to hand Jimin over just like that. Just like it’s so easy. 

“And why is that.” I ask briskly and Yoongi’s eyebrow raises. 

“I don’t think I really have to tell you that human.” Yoongi rasps walking forward. 

Maybe if that wasn’t the reason for Yoongi’s return, maybe if he was just here to see Jimin himself then I would have backed down, but before I know it my legs have already taken me around my desk until I’m in front of the man. 

Yoongi’s scent flares up and his eyes turn a shade bit darker, he might have been shorter than me but his stare alone is enough to make it seem like he’s as tall as I am. 

“If you want to see Jimin then go in there, but you’re not taking him anywhere.”

“And why is that?” Yoongi asks, his tone mocking and it makes me uneasy. “Because he belongs here? That guardian name is just a title, this is not where he resides no matter how much you try to play house.”

“ _Yoongi_.”

Both Yoongi and I stiffen up and whip our heads to the door to see none other than Jimin standing there. Nothing but a T-shirt on, his hand gripping the doorframe as if that’s the only thing holding him back. Even in the dim light you can see the way his eyes flash, and Yoongi backs away just slightly. 

“I don’t give a shit about anybody else you talk to like that, but hold your tongue when it’s towards Namjoon.” 

Jimin says it quietly, but you can hear the threatening undertone. It makes my skin prickle, and I flick my eyes to Yoongi to see his teeth clenched. 

“I’m sorry Jimin.”

Jimin nods his head briskly then walks into the room, quickly wrapping himself around Yoongi. I hear him breath in his scent, and a flicker of jealousy runs through me as I remember their history together. Jimin peeks an eye open at me and smiles, it’s supposed to be reassuring, but I can’t help but not let it go when I see how Yoongi wraps his arms tightly around him, murmuring something in his ear that makes him laugh softly. 

“Now why are you here Yoongi?” Jimin asks, pulling back and looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

Such an intimate look. It makes my gut twist. 

“He’s been asking about you.”

Jimin’s eyes widen and he looks at me nervously, which only makes me feel even more edgy. 

“How long?”

“You know that doesn’t matter with him Jimin, he’s been asking.”

“Who has?” I can’t help but ask. 

When Jimin pulls his eyes to me I can see the conflict there, know that he will leave even if he tells me who has been looking for him or not. 

“I wish I could tell you Joonie.” Jimin whispers, and I feel my heart break just a little. It’s just a tiny bit, but I feel it in my core. 

I want to say a lot, I want to beg him who it is that’s looking for him. Tell Jimin that none of it matters either way, to go and come back. Please come back to me, but instead I turn my head downwards, feeling tears pool in my eyes that I don’t want Jimin to see, let alone Yoongi. 

“It’s fine Jimin, I understand.” 

I don’t understand at all. 

“Namjoon look at me,” Jimin murmurs. 

His palm touches my cheek, and it’s so small, barely enough to give me warmth but it fills me up like the sun itself pressed against me. 

“Joon please,” despite myself I bring my eyes to Jimin and he looks so solemn that I almost let a tear slip, “please don’t look like that baby.” Jimin pleads, falling onto my shirt. He nuzzles the fabric, and balls his hands into it. 

“I’m going to be back, I promise Joonie. I will.” I hear him murmur in my shirt, and I pull him closer to me. 

“Okay Jiminie.” I whisper. 

He looks up at me and pulls my head down to his, slides out foreheads against each other. His brown eyes drown my own, and it’s very fitting, because that’s exactly how I feel. Like I’m drowning, the waves of the ocean lapping over me trying to pull me under, and with Jimin leaving I feel as if I could welcome it. 

“Kiss me?” Jimin asks unsurely, looking deeply into my eyes like he’s begging me to comply, and I pull him closer to me. 

“You know you don’t have to ask.” I mutter. 

I press my lips flush against Jimin’s and he sighs into the kiss, turning his head so he can deepen it, and I feel it all the way down to my toes. How he licks into my mouth with fervor, like he can’t get enough of the taste, and I know I can’t. It’s always been intoxicating kissing Jimin, his plush lips melting over mine with earnest, sweet honeysuckle taste. 

Jimin’s hands tighten in my shirt and I feel him raise up on his toes, and I can’t help but slide my hands over his body. Feeling the toned muscle over my palms, the way it ticks and shifts underneath roaming fingers. Jimin moans when I touch and press sharply on the small of his back. 

A cough makes us pull away, albeit reluctantly. Jimin whines with his hands still tightened in my shirt, and I still have him pressed closely to me. Our breathes mingle together, and I want to do nothing more except pick him up and take him to _our_ bed, and show him how much I truly love him even if I’ve never told him. 

I feel those words bubble up, but I look away instead. It would do nothing to tell him now, not when he’s leaving and I don’t know for how long. 

“Jimin we have to go.” Yoongi says urgently and Jimin sighs again, pushing up on the balls of his toes to press our lips together quickly. 

“Don’t miss me too much kid.” Jimin says while walking backwards, he smiles even though it looks sad, and I return it anyways. Even if it hurts. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Jimin goes to stand by Yoongi, and before I know it Jimin glances away quickly, as if watching me as he leaves would be too much, and then they’re gone. It’s been a while since I’ve had that black smoke cloud my house, and it seems to linger even longer this time. Laughing at me and taunting my loneliness. 

I do what I haven’t done in a while and walk to my liquor cabinet, taking the bottle of whiskey I haven’t tasted in months by the neck and I throw the top on the counter. I walk back to the library and take a long swig of the Amber liquid even though it burns, even though it hurts to walk into this library because this is _Jimin’s_.

_It won’t be long_.

I repeat, even if I don’t believe the words. 

_He’ll be back_.

——

“Joonie!” I hear my name echo through the house and it rattles my brain, feels like a hammer that smashes down on my skull. 

I pull my eyes open, hissing when the light touches them, and I smash them closed again. 

“Namjoon!” 

The voice sounds near desperate now, and I hear feet pattering before the library door is thrown open. Effectively enhancing my hangover. I hear a gasp and then dainty fingers are on me, pushing my hair back. 

“Joon, oh joonie. What’s going on?” Taehyung murmurs quietly. 

“‘s gone.” I try to mutter, but it feels like my throat is lodged. 

“What was that?” Taehyung says quietly, I feel his breath on my face as he leans forward and I try to work my throat, try to make some sound come out other than cries. 

“He’s gone.” I say as best as I can, and I must have because I feel Taehyung move back, the sound of his hands on the desk making it squeak. 

I finally decide to pull my head up and look at him, even if it does take some time, and I instantly regret it. Regret seeing the worry on his face because Jimin _will be back_. How many times have I repeated that to myself? How many days have passed that I’ve repeated that?

“Joon,” Taehyung says unsure, he rubs the nape of his neck and glances away, “how long has it been?”

“Dunno.”

I see when the look in Taehyung’s eyes shift, he glances towards the floor and I know what he sees there. The whole empty bottle of whiskey, that half bottle of bourbon I set on the ground when I felt my head spinning last night and could have sworn I saw Jimin standing above me, smelled him as he leaned down to take my body in his with that wicked smile. 

“How much have you drank?” Taehyung asks sharply. 

“Looking at the bottles aren’t ya?” I squint my eyes at him, and he snaps his head to me. 

“That’s not funny Namjoon!” Taehyung screeches and I close my eyes when it pierces me, “why are you drinking so much? Why did he leave?” Taehyung asks frantically. 

I wonder when he got in front of me, hands grasping the front of my shirt roughly. 

“Yoongi. It was Yoongi.”

“What? Who’s Yoongi?”

“Leave me alone.” I whine, trying to slap his hand away. 

“No Namjoon, there’s no telling how long you’ve been like this.” Taehyung frowns, “come on. You need to get out of here, come lay down.”

“No! ‘m not goin to that room.”

Taehyung sighs and raises me up, I try to help him as best as I can, really I do, but my legs feel like mush and my head is sluggish. Taehyung doesn’t complain though, he drags me as best as he can and throws me down on the couch, walking away quickly. 

I pull my arm over my eyes to block the sunlight until Taehyung comes back, he pokes me and tries to sit me up. 

“Come on Joon, drink some water.”

I mutter out some words, but do as I’m told. Sitting up on weak arms to take the glass in my hand, I chug the water down quickly and I instantly feel better. My head still pounds but I raise a leg up and rest my arm on it, my head falling onto the back of the couch. Taehyung plops down on the couch next to me, and then it’s silent again until I finally speak up. 

“What’s today?” I ask with my eyes closed. 

“Tuesday.”

I want to be shocked, but I’m not. I could have drank more between those three days, but I was probably moping more than drinking. 

“We tried to call on Sunday, but we just thought you two were.. busy, and then Monday came and we got worried, but it didn’t feel like anything was off,” Taehyung explains, “but Jimin wanted to go shopping this morning so when I didn’t hear anything I came here, and yeah.” He trails off. 

“You could always keep me company.”

“I’m not going to drink with you on a Tuesday morning.” Taehyung says with a touch of exasperation. 

I peek my eyes open and look out the window, even if it hurts. Even if that sunlight makes my stomach churn, I still look out that too bright window and I remember why I hated looking out that thing. 

“It all seems like a flux sometimes doesn’t it?” I say quietly. 

Taehyung turns his head towards me, but I look out that window like it’s my lifeline. 

“What does?” 

“Being happy.. finding happiness..”

I turn my head to him and Taehyung stays quiet, looks back out the window quickly as if the words hurt him. 

“I love him Taehyung.” His eyes widen and he looks back at me, instead of happiness shinning through it’s pity. 

I could have muttered those words to him and never saw him again, and what then? It’s painful being around someone and sharing things that make you tick, that make you keep going or make you smile. It’s wonderful sharing first moments together, but it’s also terrible. 

“Why didn’t you tell him Joonie?” Taehyung asks, as if he knows I didn’t tell him. 

Because when you fall in love with someone you know you might get your heartbroken, I want to say. Those moments where you just enjoy each other’s company. Where you start noticing all the little things, and you think it could last forever, and it’s all taken away from you without question and you don’t know why. That hurts worse than any heartbreak. 

“Because it’s all a flux.”


	17. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Crying has come easier for me now than it was before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHMMMMYYYYGOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG MY DARLINGS AND I’M SO SORRY 
> 
> I didn’t forget about this fic at all, I’ve just been going through a lot and then I had a bit of writers block but I am back and *slightly* better than before. 
> 
> I’ll do a quick little update since it’s been so long uwu:  
> So in our last chapter we see extra soft Jimin and Namjoon counting the stars and living in the throes of love, that is until Namjoon wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night (quite literally) and SURPRISE Yoongi is there to greet him, and is all like ‘jimin has to come with me. What? I don’t have to answer to you Human.” And then Jimin walks in and they share a jarring moment of emotions before he leaves him off to go back to Hell.   
> Namjoon obv gets piss poor drunk, because what else would you do when the love of your life leaves you to go to the underworld? And Taehyung pops up out of nowhere to keep him comfort, which turns for the worst I guess? Because *gasp* Namjoon admits his love for Jimin. Big Shock. We didn’t see that coming. 
> 
> So there’s that my lovelies, that’s the gist of it all. I hope you like this chapter. I’m not that confident in it but the next one will be better <3

It could have been a hoax. 

My mind could have, quite clearly, been playing a trick on me when my muddled brain took in the scent of honeysuckle. 

It had been nearly a month since Jimin had left. I knew he would be back though, even if Hoseok’s eyes got sadder the longer I said it and actually still believed it. Even if Seokjin started visiting more often when I started going out less. 

I left for whatever time I had to for work, but I came right back home. The fear of missing Jimin, or the hope that he would actually be there when I arrived. I couldn’t tell which one I despised more. In the first two weeks I would have said it was the former, rushing my work when I know how strict on myself I am about it, but now it’s the latter. I take my time no matter how much it kills me, losing myself in the music and hoping, just _hoping_ , that when I open that door those dark eyes will greet me. 

I’ve had no such luck. 

Until now, that is, when I snap my eyes open in the dark room. I sit up quickly and look around, my eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness of it. 

“Jimin?” 

The room carries my desperate voice and I try to listen intently to hear any movement. I try not to feel hopeful, but I could clearly sense him, I could sense him like he was right here in bed with me like he had never left. 

I throw the covers back, flicking the light on only to see the room empty. My heart races when I run out of the room to the living room. I can clearly make out each shape, each piece of furniture and every shadow that’s splayed out because of the moonlight, but I still turn the light on. My stomach sinking when he’s not in there either. 

I pad quickly to the guest room, knowing Jimin he always had a flare for the dramatics. That would be just like him to be laying out on the bed, his obsidian hair cascading across the pillows. I can picture it in my mind when I throw the door open frantically, wind whipping in my face, the door bounces against the drywall like how my heart is beating against my chest. 

“Jimin.” I say more clearly as I cut the lights on, his name dying on my tongue. The room looking just as bare, just as empty as it was before. 

I feel the tears well up in my eyes before I can stop it, my back coming in contact with the bedroom door harshly before I slide down and curl my arms around my legs. 

Crying has come easier for me now than it was before. 

I would have hoped to feel nothing. To stare up at my ceiling silently, or something dramatic along those lines, but now I feel that loneliness deep inside my bones. It welcomes me like one would welcome an old friend, it sits by my side but it doesn’t tell me it’ll be alright. It lets me _know_ that I am lonely. It lets me know that I’m so afraid of losing him. 

And instead of arms wrapping around me, with quiet words of reassurance, my gift comes in the form of tears and loud sobs. The scent of honeysuckle melting away. 

 

——

 

I felt it then, in that moment. I could have been surrounded by this sweltering heat now, but I felt that chill wrack up my spine. A cry for help if I had ever felt one. 

Namjoon’s distress causing me to curl up in this too familiar bed, and wrap my arms around my stomach tightly. There was a putrid taste on my tongue, in the air. It’s been consuming me since I had left Namjoon whatever time ago that had been, and it had not disappeared since. 

I could feel his unease growing more and more with each passing second. The passage of time which is of no use to me down here, is probably eating Namjoon up in his reality. 

The door is swung open to my room and that figure that’s been haunting me finally makes his appearance. His silhouette plastered in the middle of the frame before the door is closed, the shadows now enveloping he and it until they become one. I hear his footsteps coming closer and closer, and I curl tighter around myself knowing there’s no way for me to escape now. 

“Jimin.” His voice purrs and it makes me sick, “Jimin you haven’t left your room in so long, I’m afraid I’m becoming worried. Do you not find warmth here any longer?” 

The cultured voice says softly, he always phrases everything with a touch of sweetness, something for you to latch onto as if you are a bee and he is the honey, but that’s exactly what entraps you. 

“I have never found it comforting here Wonho, it is stifling.” I admit under my covers, hoping that was enough answer, but he just chuckles under his breath. The bed dipping as he sits on the edge. 

“There’s no need to be rude now Jimin, not after I brought you here so willingly again. Seeing as you left without so much as a goodbye.”

I scoff at the pout I hear in his voice, “weren’t you off feeding on humans, Wonho? I was the least of your worries, even while you are here ruling.”

I should know better by now than to test Wonho. He has a way with coddling you and making you feel things that one shouldn’t, but all it takes is a slight crack. A fracture of a loose lip, a slip of tongue, for him to cut you like a scythe. For him to show you why he is the Devil. 

I felt that shift in the air around us as soon as the words left my mouth. That familiar taste of maliciousness that makes one oh so obedient. It makes me wrap the blankets in my hand tighter. The bed squeaking slightly as he gets up, his footsteps walking closer until I feel his heat just above me. 

“ _Get up Jimin_.” Wonho demands. 

I jump slightly at his tone, flinching when the lamp is finally turned on after so long, and I throw my covers back. My body too attuned with following his orders than to disobey him like I would have hoped. 

I would have hoped to feel nothing when his crimson eyes met my own. I would have hoped that aging got the better of him, but there’s no such luck, not after feeding. Knowing no human is able to resist him. Not with his intoxicating scent, those muscles, the way his skin makes him look so soft yet it contrasts with how his gaze burns you. He looks more alive than ever, so to say, and it makes my skin prickle. 

“What have I told you about talking so ignorantly to me?” Wonho asks, running a finger along my jawline. It’s cold and lifeless and makes me want to vomit, but I bite my lip instead and try to hold eye contact. 

“It’s been so long _Sir_ , I can hardly remember.” I managed to spew out airily. 

Wonho smiles wickedly at that, gripping my chin tightly, and I pull away from him instantly. Gasping when he tugs my head back harshly into place. 

“That human of yours is making you lack obedience Jimin, is this what being a guardian entails? You losing respect for your master?” Wonho questions meticulously. His eyes are gazing, peering, searching and possibly knowing what I’m going to say before I even say it. 

It’s what I always hated. Why I wanted to get away so badly. Why I craved that escapism even if it was to a lowly human whom I’ve grown affection for now. 

“Do not forget who you belong to Jimin,” Wonho says, removing his fingers from the hair at the nape of my neck. I remain looking at him though. 

“This human, your Namjoon if I recall,” Wonho continues and I bristle, “oh don’t be afraid Jimin. This is why I brought you here.”

“You _left_ me here Wonho. I was here waiting for who knows how long until you felt enough time had passed to finally make an appearance.” 

The pain on my cheek doesn’t register until a few seconds after the slap. My head now downcast until Wonho grabs my hair roughly and tugs my head upwards. 

“That’s the last of that insolence Jimin, or I won’t take so kindly as to what I do next. Best head your words now boy, or word will not only travel here but back to that human you’re so fond of.”

It’s not the first time my tongue has gotten me in trouble, but with the aftereffect that it could now cause harm to Namjoon makes me sober up quickly. Wonho must sense that because he hums contentedly, his palm rubbing the stinging on my cheek as he sits beside me again on the bed. 

“Look at me Jimin,” Wonho says softly. 

When my eyes turn to him they’re softer than before, no longer that crimson color. No longer filled with excitement, but more-so along the lines of him looking somber now. 

“It’s no mere coincidence that you and Namjoon have been tied together. There is a red string of fate that connects the two of you,” Wonho starts, “the fact that you have feelings for him is enough incentive for that to be true. I want to remind you that while you are connected to the human world, you belong to me and that will always remain true.” 

“Of course Wonho.” I answer earnestly, and he smiles softly at me. 

“He’s got such a beautiful soul Jimin, mixed with someone’s that is tainted, you two will fill each other’s holes.” Wonho speaks as if he speaks from experience, and before I can say anything back to him, he’s gone. 

A small kiss on my forehead but no goodbye. 

 

——

 

I tried to blur out the occurrence from last night, but the grief still clings to me as I continued to finish off my work. 

It’s long past working hours, probably coming up on midnight if the paper thin moon in the sky is enough persuasion. The music from my laptop had stopped sometime ago, the studio now cascaded in silence. Only the sound of my breathing can be heard. I close my eyes and try to count the beats of my heart to calm me down before I shut down my laptop and go home. 

It’s colder outside than it was before. The air crisper, a sign that it will be snowing soon in Seoul. I stuff my hands into my coat pockets and eat up the distance between me and my apartment. 

The man in the lobby greets me as usual and I nod my head at him as I make it to the elevator. Punching in my number when it opens up for me. I should eat something when I get in, or maybe I should have gotten some takeout while I was at the studio. The comfort of my bed sounds more appealing than food at the moment, but Seokjin would kill me if he ever heard me say that. 

I’ve gotten used to the chills that run up my spine when I go to unlock my door. The prospect of what’s waiting for me on the other side eating away at me. With a huff I unlock the door and listen to it slam closed behind me, and I yank my jacket off, setting my bag next to the coat hanger. 

It doesn’t hit me until I’m making my way into the kitchen putting on a kettle of water, that something feels off in my house. I turn around and look over the counter into the living room, and even though I see nothing in there something still doesn’t feel right. 

It feels like I’m being watched. 

Like they’re eyes in every corner peering at me, waiting for me. It sets me on edge. I pull my phone out just as the kettle starts whistling, turning the stove off and pour my tea into a mug just as the phone starts ringing for Hoseok. 

I hear his voice just on the other line, but when I go to speak nothing comes out. I hear Hoseok still saying hello but nothing registers until that hand around my waist turns me around. Those chocolate eyes that have been haunting my dreams for the last few weeks, now looking at me. My phone clatters to the floor and Jimin takes that as a sign to wrap himself into me. 

“Namjoon.” Jimin breathes. 

His breath warms my shirt, warms the cold that was still lingering in me from the weather. It warms every part of me that hasn’t felt warmth since he left, and he just squeezes me tighter as if I’m doing the same for him even though I’m frozen in place. 

“Jimin..” 

Jimin says nothing, just burrows himself deeper into my shirt and for a quick second I think my mind is playing tricks on me. Just as how I sensed him last night or any other day when I’ve gotten home after too little sleep and too much work, but when he looks up at me something shifts and I grasp his arms tightly. 

“Jimin,” my voice quivers when I say his name again and his eyes well up with tears, and suddenly I can’t think of anything else. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck. _Jimin_.” My voice cracks when I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him tighter. 

He shudders against me, and I don’t give a shit about anything anymore. Not the tea on the counter, not the constant sounds of my phone vibrating against the hardwood. The only thing I care about is _Jimin_. Jimin is finally back. He’s actually _here_ in my arms again. Trying to get as close to me as I’m getting to him as I blindly walk us to the couch. 

“I missed you so much Joonie, so so much. I’m so sorry darling.” Jimin whimpers out. 

He climbs onto my lap when we get to the couch and I pull him closer to me, his head resting in the dip in my neck. 

“You don’t have to be sorry baby, it’s okay.” 

I can’t stop the tears I feel spilling down my cheek. My body feeling so overwhelmed with fullness now that I have the weight of Jimin on me again. 

“How much time has passed?” Jimin questions, curling himself deeper into me. 

I run my hands across his back, his thighs, not being able to stop touching him because he’s actually _here_.

“It’s been a month.” I finally breathe out. 

I feel Jimin stiffen up on me and I place a kiss on his temple. 

“‘s okay Jimin, it wasn’t your fault. I missed you so much.” I finally breathe out, I’ve been wanting to say those words for so long and now that they’ve been said it feels like a weights been lifted off of me. 

Jimin finally removes himself from where he was cuddled up on me, and he looks at me with so much emotion that it almost takes my breathe away. I feel my heart stutter in my chest when he places his hands on my cheeks and looks deeply in my eyes. 

“It’s not okay at all Namjoon. I felt everything, you can lie to anyone but not me. I was gone for too long and for no reason at all.” 

“What were you,” I stop myself, but curiosity gets the better of me and I finish my question, “what happened?”

Jimin sighs deeply from on top of me and curls back around me, “I was in my room for what felt like a decade before Wonho finally showed up.”

“Wonho?”

“He’s my master,” Jimin answers simply, and I hum my acknowledgment, “he basically gave me his blessing, so to say.”

“His blessing? His blessing for what?” I ask curiously, playing with the end of Jimin’s shirt. 

“Hmm, who knows for what exactly.” Jimin says in response, but there’s a smile in his voice and it makes me want to know even more what he and his master had talked about. 

“Enough about that though,” Jimin sighs, “what have you been doing my darling?” He asks while he raises up and gives me his full attention.

The question almost disheartens me because I didn’t do much of anything while Jimin had been gone. Too caught up in when he would be back, instead of actually spending my time the way I should have been spending it. 

“I’ve been working on songs here and there,” I answer, mainly because it’s true even if it might be far off from what I was actually doing. 

“I don’t believe you in the least Namjoon.”

“I tried to stay busy,” I argue, “it was just too hard to most of the time.”

“I know Angel,” Jimin says quietly, “I was just teasing you.”

Jimin smiles softly at me and sweeps his thumb across my lip, palm coming up to rest against my cheek, and I lean into him. It’s quiet now that we’re not talking, it should be awkward at how we’re just staring at each other softly but it’s comfortable. I’ve missed this kind of silence. 

“Ah you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Jimin whispers while bringing his face closer to mine. 

I smile into the kiss when it happens. It’s supple, almost fleeting, how Jimin’s lips brush against my own. He pulls back and looks at me before coming back in for more, and it’s deeper this time. Almost as if something snapped inside of both of us when our lips touched again. 

There’s a crackle in the air when Jimin’s tongue slides into my mouth. My hands pull him closer and our tongues continue to slide against each other. The feeling of his lips against mine after so long almost has me reeling, and Jimin welcomes it. Pushes his hands into my hair and slides his head just slightly to help accommodate it. 

It’s only when a little moan escapes Jimin. When his body is too close to mine that it feels like heat is sweltering around us. When the feeling of his tongue turns into teeth nibbling at my bottom lip. When my hands can’t seem to feel enough of Jimin’s skin, that it slips out. 

It slips out so easily that you would think I’ve uttered it to him a thousand times in this life, and the one we will share again in the next one. 

It slips out so easily, and there’s not a hint of regret when it does. 

“I love you Jimin.”


	18. Honeysuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You bring me honeysuckle, and even your breasts smell of it. While the sad wind goes slaughtering butterflies. I love you, and my happiness bites the plum of your mouth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY MY LOVELIES!!!!!!!! We are nearing the end, and even though I haven’t been consistent with this fic like I’ve wanted to, I’m actually really sad I’m finishing it. Especially with this being my first fic with BTS this holds a special place in my heart and I hope it brought you guys some form of happiness. 
> 
> OH and the poem I mention is ‘Everyday You Play’ By Pablo Neruda. He’s one of my favorite poets <3 
> 
> With THAT being said I’ll just let you get on to reading it. This is by far one of my favorite chapters and I’m glad with the way that I ended it off even if you might not be <3 
> 
> And if you want to follow me on twitter here it [is](https://mobile.twitter.com/moonfairyland)

I always wondered what would happen when you told someone you loved them and you actually meant it. Maybe the world would shift on its axis once the words were said. Maybe there’d be a slight chance of rain, the sky would weep for us at this joyous moment. 

You see, I know there’s a difference from thinking you love someone to _knowing_ that you love that someone. 

That sky is brighter, like the sun just can’t help but shine bright enough for the both of us. Your hearing becomes attuned, almost so perfect that you can hear the exact beat of their heart. Rather you’re in the same room or all those miles away. 

Love is a beautiful feeling. Such a passionate emotion that I’d be jealous of myself had I not been the one to utter those words. 

What if I hadn’t uttered those words? 

What if I kept it to myself as soon as those angel soft lips caressed mine? When that weight in my lap dispersed and felt as if he became apart of me. 

What would have happened if I let this moment slip away again? 

 

 

“What did you just say?” Jimin sounds unsure of what he heard. His voice tinged with a touch of disbelief as if he conjured up the words himself, and made me say them. 

I look up at him from where he’s perched on top of me, and there’s a swirl of emotions on his beautiful face. He looks for the world stoic and unmoved, but I can see the desperation that’s laced in his eyes. As if he’s begging me to say it again, and who would I be to refuse? 

“I said I love you Jimin.”

There’s a frown that’s marring his lips when he speaks up again, “do you mean that Namjoon?” Jimin asks me forcefully, and I’m almost taken aback by the emotion in his tone. 

“Of cou-“

“I mean, do you _really_ mean it?” Jimin pleads, his tiny fists curling up into my shirt. 

“I absolutely mean it Jimin.” I answer immediately, unable to keep my own swell of emotions out of my voice. 

“But why would y-“

“Why would I love you?” I cut Jimin off before he can finish his question, and I scoff at him. “Because you’re a demon? This isn’t because you’re my guardian, because you’re forced to be around me all of the time. It’s because of _you_. About how your eyes shrink up when you genuinely laugh, and how you sing quie-“

“Angel,” Jimin says breathlessly. 

“How you look at me so desperately like you want me to love you, and I _do_ Jimin. _Fuck_ , I’ve loved you for so long and I’ve been so scared to tell you.” I admit, holding Jimin’s wrists softly in my hands, “a-and when you left it broke me so badly, but I knew you’d come back and I would be able to tell you. _I knew it_.” 

“ _Oh Joonie_ , stop it.” Jimin whispers pleadingly. 

There’s a rough sigh that fills the room when his head lands on my chest. His breathe coming out in hot puffs over me and it makes my own head a little dizzy, as if I can’t get any air. Like Jimin is my air, and it’s so fucking scary realizing that, but _fuck_ is it thrilling being in love. 

“I love you angel.” 

It was as if the Earth actually stopped. Like the only thing that mattered was Jimin and I, me and Jimin. Every second and minute added up into this moment that we are sharing now. Just two lovers who were separated for a month, finally reunited. 

Born again. 

Our own little Big Bang that is accumulated of our own tiny memories that amount to galaxies. 

“Say it again.” 

“I love you.” Jimin says it back, like the words were never foreign on his tongue, but as if we have created our own little definition of the word. 

“I love you Namjoon,” Jimin repeats. 

“My little angel, I love you.”

 

/

 

“Well it’s about time you’ve finally showed up.” Is the first thing Taehyung says when he sees Jimin. 

Jimin is sprawled along the couch, a record of Debussy’s Preludes on the turntable, a soft smile playing on his lips. Taehyung is doing a terrible job of concealing his smile from where he’s standing before the couch, hands on hips hips, one foot tapping on the hardwood. 

“You missed me that much Taetae.” Jimin says smugly. 

“Oh shut it.” It’s not as forceful as he would want it to be, that much is obvious, but he drops to the couch and leans in closely to Jimin. Jeongguk watches off to the side, a fond smile playing on his own lips when he walks over to the couch to join them. 

“Well they seem to be getting along just fine.” Hoseok says from the barstool, Seokjin and I look over at him and see him with an unreadable expression and we smirk to each other. 

“Jealous Hobi?” Seokjin questions, clearly delighted when he sees a faint flush appear on his cheeks. 

“ _Me_?” Hoseok answers quickly, before turning around, “not a chance in hell. Jimin is just too beautiful for his own good.”

“He is isn’t he?” I say in response. 

“Almost like an angel.” Jin voices, both Hoseok and I turn to him at his retort, and I can’t help but slide my eyes back to Jimin. 

His cheeks are practically glowing on the couch, a shimmer in his eyes as he looks over at Kookie. His fingers tangled in Taehyung’s hair from where he’s growing it out at the nape. 

There’s a delicate smell of gardenia wafting throughout the room. A spicy flower scent that’s filled with little giggles and shinning eyes, the sun pressed against you like how spice sticks to your skin. 

This must have been what it felt like when Seokjin met Jeongguk. When Hoseok fell in love with Taehyung. 

“Maybe he is one.”

Hoseok and Seokjin smile at me softly as Jimin’s eyes meet my own from across the room. It’s a quiet moment shared between the both of us, one that will speak volumes years from now or even seconds from now. 

It’s an enormous moment we share between the both of us in that split second of eye contact. A moment that binds us together, not just the two of us, but every one in this room. 

And this moment nearly took my breath away almost as much as he does. 

 

/

 

‘ _Now, now too, little one’_

Jimin snuggles closer to me as I continue reading to him. His eyes alight with passion as the words flow around us, my hand strokes through his hair as I continue. 

‘ _You bring me honeysuckle, and even your breasts smell of it. While the sad wind goes slaughtering butterflies. I love you, and my happiness bites the plum of your mouth._ ’

Jimin softly giggles at that and I find myself smiling too even though I don’t know which part could have made him laugh. It’s endearing enough in this moment. I can feel his smile painted across my chest as I continue reading off the last remnants of the poem. 

‘ _I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses. I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees._ ’

“That’s all you’re going to read tonight?” Jimin asks, looking up at me with a pout on his lips when I close the book. 

“I’ve been reading for the past hour Jimin.” I point out, setting the book on the nightstand, “and besides, I’ve missed you. I don’t want to spend time reading.”

“Oh is that so?” Jimin’s voice is amused and he sits up on his knees and smiles fondly at me, “and what would be better than poetry.”

Jimin clearly used the position for seduction. With my shirt now bunched around his thighs, I know the only material between us is that garment and his underwear. His tousled black hair, cheeks rosy like those plump lips of his. 

Jimin looks soft and delicate in the moonlight and if I was a stronger man I would be able to resist him, but I am not. His honeysuckle scent fills the air like a soft garden and I reach out to splay my palm on the top of his thigh, smiling lightly when he sighs. 

“Say it again Namjoon.” Jimin whispers, his eyes shinning at me. 

“I love you Angel.” 

He’s asked that question any chance he could get. With Hobi and Taehyung wrapped around each other on the couch, a light whisper caressing my cheek. Seokjin and Kookie sharing a look across the room, there was a hand that intertwined around my arm and that same question gracing my ears. 

I never thought such a phrase could be that beautiful. 

“You fell in love with a demon,” Jimin points out, scooting closer to me. My hand slides closer up his thigh, around the juncture because of the act, and Jimin is now towering over me. 

“Demon? I see no demon.”

Jimin looks at me quizzically, body pausing only slightly before he resumes setting himself on my lap. 

“You’re a wicked man Namjoon.”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Jimin seizes my chin between his fingers and looks at me softly. That duality of his always keeping me on the edge. 

“There’s not a demon anywhere around here,” I slide my hand until it’s resting along his hip and I squeeze lightly, “See? A demon couldn’t make such a pretty noise like that.”

Jimin keens on top of me when I do it again, soft hands meet my chest and claw lightly. I use his distraction to raise myself up and pull him closer to me, I can feel the outline of our cocks rub together through the fabric and the friction has us both panting. 

Everything in my body feels frantic now. It tells me to just rip Jimin’s clothes off until he’s bare on top of me. To fuck him hard and deep, to get close enough that I’m inside of him, and he in me, and we’re in each other’s worlds and still it wouldn’t be enough. 

Instead I pull one of his hands to my lips and kiss softly on his fingers. Taking my time to press each digit delicately to my mouth before kissing his palm, I do the same to the next hand. Jimin intently watches me, he doesn’t say a word as I hold both of our hands together. 

“So beautiful Jimin,” I murmur, brushing my lips along his jawline until I reach his ear, “I didn’t think such a thing existed until I saw you.” 

Jimin shivers on top of me, hands tightening in my hold, and I just can’t deny pulling Jimin apart. A breathy sigh escapes him when I lick the shell of his ear, he turns his head and I take that as a sign to descend further. I remove one of my hands from his and I tug the shirt down, immediately pressing a kiss to his clavicle. 

Jimin’s hips roll down when I bite him softly, and he wiggles his other hand free to slip them up my shirt. He pulls back slightly and I raise my arms up to help take the shirt off. I follow suit by taking his off with mine, until we’re both pressed chest to chest. 

There’s a beat of silence where Jimin stares and me, and I stare back at him. Nothing being said, yet everything that we need to hear is being spoken. 

“You’re stuck with me forever now Namjoon.”

It’s not the first time Jimin has said those words, yet somehow with them being muttered quietly under moonlight, the taste of love in the air, the words have depth to them now. Like they’re actually _true_. 

“I wouldn’t want to have it any other way baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y’all thought I would end this off with smut. HAHAHAH I hope you did like this fic though, I feel like I did end this off terribly? But this was the best way for me to end it in all honesty. I’ve appreciated all of your feedback <33333333 it was really my inspiration


End file.
